The Future is Now
by storylover17
Summary: AU of Mirai Timeline. Trunks is one of the last three Z fighters and one of the few left with Saiyan blood. He travels back in time with the last two remaining Z fighters and tried to keep his timeline from happening. How will the young Saiyans do in the world of the past? Will they defeat the Androids and be able to save their future? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Thirteen years. Thirteen long years since the Androids appeared. To the people of Earth those thirteen years seemed like an eternity. An eternity of living in fear, of not knowing when the next attack would be, not knowing who would be killed next, not knowing when the nightmare was going to end.

There was no one left to fight the Androids. The famed Son Goku had died to an incurable heart virus six months before the Androids first attacked. When the Androids first showed on an island nine miles west of South City the Z fighters had flown into battle head first as they always had done in the past. Despite everything Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin were all defeated and killed. Now the fate of the world rested on the three remaining Z fighters.

A hover car sped down a rocky landscape. Inside the hover car was Bulma Briefs, the head and owner of Capsule Corp., and her fourteen-year-old son Trunks Briefs. Both mother and son said nothing as they continued to drive down the dirt road.

Living in a war torn world had made Bulma grow older, but she still looked quite attractive for a woman in her late forties. She stood about five foot four as her full height. Her blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her blue eyes showed the hard life she had to endure living in a world terrorised by the Androids. She wore an old pink jumpsuit and a pink ball cap.

Trunks was a little taller than his mother, had the same blue eyes, and lavender hair cut to only cover half his ears. His build was above that of a normal human's. Being half-Saiyan and the son of Vegeta had its advantages. Trunks wore gray pants, black boots, and a white shirt with long blue sleeves and the words 'Capsule Corp.' written in black on the shirt.

A report about the Androids attacking another city played on the hover car radio. Bulma frowned and turned the radio off. She couldn't take much more of hearing the Androids attack.

"This is getting ridicules! At this rate those Androids will destroy everything until there is nothing left to be saved. If only Goku was there the day they showed up. I know he would have made a difference." swore Bulma.

Trunks snapped out of his sulking and looked at his mother. A stern look was on the young half-Saiyan's face.

"Mom, stop the car!" shouted Trunks.

Bulma pulled over and turned off the hover car. The woman looked at her hybrid son and instantly knew what he was thinking. Bulma's frown deepened as she looked her son in the eye.

"No Trunks! There's no way I'm going to lose my only son to those monster! They already took the lives of all my friends and my parents! I'm not going to lose you two." snapped Bulma.

Summoning all his ki, Trunks leapt into the air and flew off in the direction of the city the Androids had been attacking. Bulma could do nothing but watch as her son flew towards the destroyed city. She cursed herself for letting him get away from her again.

"He better come back alive, that's all I can say. Why did Trunks have to inherit his father's stubbornness and need to fight? At least he didn't inherit Vegeta's charming personality. I don't think I could handle having another Vegeta around with the state the world's in." sighed Bulma.

Bulma sighed and started the hover car back up. She drove back to the remains of Capsule Corp. and started work on getting some of the capsule orders filled. The world might have been in kayos, but that didn't stop people from needing capsules and it didn't stop Bulma from making them.

Trunks landed in the remains of the destroyed city. Destroyed buildings, ruined cars, dead bodies, and destruction, was all the eye could see. Before the Androids showed up this scene would be considered grotesque, but to Trunks it was normal. This was how the world had been for him for as long as he could remember. Ruined cities and dead bodies were becoming more common these days one could have begun to see the world in no other way.

Trunks walked around the destroyed buildings. He stepped over the body of a dead man holding onto a little girl no older than three. It took all of Trunks' strength to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. It just wasn't fair. How could the Androids kill innocent lives and fell nothing about it.

Two figures flew in from the sky at to speed. The two forms landed on the ruins of a destroyed building and looked over the tragic scene. Trunks recognised the two figures as Son Gohan and Son Goten, the sons of the late Son Goku.

Gohan had only been ten when his father died and the Androids attacked. Now Gohan was a battle hardened warrior. He stood at the same height of his father, five foot none, and looked exactly like his late father.

Gohan was twenty-three, had dark brown eyes hardened by many countless battles with the Androids, and short spiked black hair. He was strong and well muscled. Gohan dressed in an orange gi with a blue sash to keep the gi in place. He also wore a weighted blue training shirt with elbow length sleeves, blue wristbands, and dark blue boots. The simble for 'Han' was written on the back of Gohan's gi.

Goten stood at his brother's side. Goten had been born two months after the Androids showed up. He and Gohan's mother, ChiChi, had been a month pregnant with Goten when Goku died. Like his brother and Trunks Goten held great hatred towards the Androids. When Goten was three the Androids had destroyed his grandfather, the Ox King's, kingdom. ChiChi had been visiting her father at the time of the attack and both she and the Ox King died when the kingdom was destroyed.

Goten was thirteen and bore an even greater resemblance to his father than Gohan did. Goten had the same kind brown eyes his father had and even had the same spiked black hair, only it was a little longer weighing down the spikes in the back. He dressed in an orange gi identical to Gohan's, even the simble was the same, and Goten also wore a long sleeved weighted training shirt and dark blue boots.

Trunks looked at the other two half-Saiyans. Finally Trunks couldn't hold back his tears anymore and began to cry. He looked at the two Sons of Goku with hurt blue eyes.

"Gohan, Goten. Why are the Androids doing this? Why are they killing all these innocent people?" cried Trunks.

Goten jumped down from his brother's side and ran to his best friend. He put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and looked his friend in the eye. Trunks could see that tears were beginning to pour down Goten's face to.

"It's going to be alright Trunks. Don't worry Gohan's here. He can just go Super Saiyan and destroy those two tin cans. We've got nothing to worry about with Gohan around." insisted Goten.

Trunks gave the younger half-Saiyan a weak smile. Gohan went to the side of the two young teenagers. The two young teens looked up at the older half-Saiyan. A warm smile crossed Gohan's lips.

"Let's get going you two. We better head to Capsule Corp. You probably ran off again when you heard the Androids were attack, aren't I right Trunks? Knowing Bulma she's probably going to yell until she turns as blue as her hair and whack you a few good times with her frying pan." stated Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both shuttered at the thought of Bulma yelling with a frying pan. The two young half-Saiyans had been struck by Bulma's famous frying pan of doom more times than they could count. Gohan had told the two that ChiChi had also used a frying pan on him when he was younger and she was a lot more violent with it than Bulma.

According to Gohan Bulma's frying pan whacks to the head were almost gentle and relaxing compared to how hard and violent ChiChi used to knock someone out with her frying pan. Neither of the boys wanted to even imagine anything that could make Bulma's frying pan whacks look relaxing and they were both to scared, to even try thinking about it.

The three half-Saiyans took to the sky and flew to the partly destroyed building of Capsule Corp. They had flown back to Capsule Corp. so fast that Bulma wasn't even there yet. Trunks was grateful that they had beaten his mother home. Hopefully he could enjoy these last few moment of his life in peace before he ended up with a smashed in scull. The only thing Trunks feared more than the Androids was his mother when she was angry and her frying pan.

Trunks sat on a chair in the living room. Goten sat in a chair beside him. Gohan stood looking out one of the large windows. The two young half-Saiyans were crying about all the lives the Androids had taken and all the pain they caused.

"Is this how life is supposed to be, so full of pain and suffering? I'd rather fight and die than sit around hiding. Gohan you're half-Saiyan like me and Goten. You know how we feel. Help us get rid of some of this anger?" growled Trunks.

Trunks was now on his feet, clenching his teeth and holding his hands in fists. Goten arose from his chair and looked at his brother. Tears were still pouring down both of the young half-Saiyans' faces.

"Please train us big brother. We need to fight. We can't take much more of watching the Androids kill innocent people. Please teach us how to fight." begged Goten.

Gohan was silent for some time. He lightly smiled when he knew what he was going to do.

"You two are just pitiful. You're both emotional wreacks. Just like how I was when my mother wouldn't let me train and fight with my father. From now on I am your master and you two are my pupils. How does that sound?" declared Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both smiled. It was true Gohan taught them how to fly and use basic ki blasts, but they knew nothing that would help them defeat the Androids. Gohan becoming the two young half-Saiyans' master was just what they needed in order to become great fighters.

"Trunks I'm home." said Bulma.

"My mom's back. Please don't tell her about training me and Goten?" asked Trunks.

Gohan smiled and nodded. Trunks and Goten dried their eyes before Bulma came into the living room carrying a bag of groceries. Bulma glared at her son and their two unexpected guests.

"It's good to see that you're alive son. Do you plan on living long or should I start shopping for one instead of two." warned Bulma.

Trunks was getting nervous. He could tell he was going to get hip with a frying pan in the very near future.

"No two is fine mom." nervously answered Trunks.

Bulma acknowledged the Son brothers for the first time.

"And a couple of surprise guests. How have you been Gohan? And Goten we haven't seen you in over a month. What have you two been up to?" wondered Bulma.

Gohan turned and looked at Bulma.

"I'm doing fine Bulma." answered Gohan.

"Some here." added Goten.

A look crossed Bulma's face that had the three half-Saiyans worried. Bulma talked as she began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Trunks goes to fight the Androids and you two show up. What and interesting coincidence wouldn't you say? I would have perhaps expected Goten to show up, but not you Gohan. You three wouldn't be planning something behind my back now would you? I thought not. No one's that stupid, no one's that stupid right." snapped Bulma.

The three half-Saiyans were just left speechless. Trunks knew his mother worried about him and she worried about Goten to. After ChiChi died Bulma took over the role of mother in Goten's life and began to think of him as a second son or close nephew. If anything happened to either of the young half-Saiyans Bulma didn't know what she would do. Gohan was an adult and able to look after his self, but she still worried about him to.

Bulma got down to preparing a meal big enough for three bottomless Saiyan pits and herself. It was hard enough getting enough food to feed herself and Trunks (Goten to whenever he stayed with them), but making a meal big enough for four people (three Saiyans) was harder than it used to be. But somehow Bulma always managed to surprise everyone and make enough food to feed the three hungry Saiyans, herself, and for there to still be plenty of left over for the next day.

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten sat down at a table meant for four. Food covered the entire table and the three half-Saiyans were looking at the food with ravenous eyes. Bulma served the food to the three hungry Saiyans.

"I hope you can stay a little longer this time Gohan. We hardly get to see you anymore. Ever since Goten turned ten and moved out of Capsule Corp., I hardly see either of you. I miss the good old days with everyone. Travelling to Namek had to be the greatest adventure ever." recalled Bulma.

Bulma handed Gohan a large bowl of rice. Gohan took the bowl and vigorously began to eat.

"Chew attack!" shouted Gohan.

Gohan's chopsticks were flying as he gobbled down the rice and some other food. Trunks and Goten both got an idea and looked at their food like hungry vultures (more like hungry Saiyans, which they were).

"Chew attack!" echoed Trunks and Goten.

The two younger half-Saiyans copied Gohan's eating style and gobbled down their food before any had the chance to blink. Bulma just laughed at the sight. Gohan handed his bowl back to Bulma.

"More please." nicely asked Gohan.

Bulma took the bowl and smiled. A light laugh escaped the woman's throat as she filled up the bowl with more rice.

"Like father like son." said Bulma.

This caught all three half-Saiyans by surprise. Trunks and Goten stopped eating and listened to Gohan's response.

"You really think I'm like my dad Bulma?" asked Gohan.

Bulma gave Gohan back his refilled bowl of rice.

"You're defiantly like your father. The way you're so powerful and so gentle at the same time. And the way you look especially with that outfit on." responded Bulma.

"I guess I've always dreamed of becoming as strong as my dad. It makes me proud to wear his old colours." proudly said Gohan.

Bulma sat down and began to eat from her own plate.

"I know your father would be proud to know what a strong young man you have become. I've heard rumors that you've been fighting the Androids alone. Is it true?" worried Bulma.

"Yes." simply said Gohan.

"Please be careful. And guess what Trunks wants to fight to. The last time he was here I also heard Goten say something about fighting against the Androids. I wish you would talk with them. They just might listen to you." sighed Bulma.

Bulma shot the two half-Saiyans a deadly glare. Trunks and Goten both shuttered and gulped. If Bulma was this mad about them talking about fighting the Androids then how, would she react when she found out (and Bulma would find out eventually) that Gohan was training them to fight. All the two young half-Saiyans could do was hope Bulma didn't get to mad when she found out and pray to miss their execution by frying pan.

**So what do you think? This story has been sitting in the back of my head and I finally decided to write it. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The next morning Trunks awoke at the crack of dawn. He quickly put on his clothes from the other day and ran outside. Gohan and Goten were already waiting for him. The two Sons had stayed at Capsule Corp. for the night and were planning on leaving the next day.

When Trunks was ready the three half-Saiyans took flight and flew towards a rocky beach far from Capsule Corp. There and then Gohan started the lesson. He had Trunks and Goten try and summon as much of their ki as they could and try to reach the level of Super Saiyan.

Trunks and Goten concentrated as hard as they could. White auras were around them and a strong wind was created by the release of the two half-Saiyans energy. Their hair was slightly spike more than normal as more energy began to form around them. Trunks and Goten were both giving out painful cried as they tried to transform to Super Saiyan. Gohan smiled at the two.

"Not bad. I didn't know they were already this far along." muttered Gohan.

Finally they couldn't hold it any longer so Trunks and Goten dropped out of the attempted transformation. They both lied panting on the ground. Gohan let them have a few more second to rest before he got them to move onto the next training exercise.

"Okay you two we're going to test your flying and fighting at hand to hand combat. I want both of you to come at me with everything you've got." instructed Gohan.

Trunks and Goten flew at Gohan. Gohan flew towards the two younger Saiyans without holding anything back. The three ended up getting into a good fighting spar, always staying a few feet above the ground. Trunks and Goten both thought they had Gohan when they got him cornered on a cliff over the water. Suddenly Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind his two students.

With one swift kick Gohan sent Trunks flying into the water. A moment later Gohan had Goten in the water with a fierce punch. The two half-Saiyans surfaced and tried to swim back to shore. The current was to strong and was beginning to such them under.

"Gohan help me!" shouted Trunks.

"Help me big brother!" screamed Goten.

Gohan chuckled looked at the two young teenagers nearly be taken under the water. A mischievous smile crept onto his face.

"Try circling your arms and kicking real hard." suggested Gohan.

It was obvious Gohan wasn't going to be any help. Trunks grabbed hold of Goten and put one arm around his friends shoulder.

"Goten grab my shoulder and hold on. I have an idea. If we work together we might just make it back to shore." told Trunks.

"I'm with you Trunks." said Goten.

The two friends grabbed hold of each other and began to swim back to shore. Working together against the current Trunks and Goten made it back to short in one piece. The two friends pulled themselves onto the beach and gasped for air.

That's when they both Trunks and Goten realised Gohan was standing in front of them holding a towel for each of them. Trunks stood up and frowned. Goten also had a frown on his usually smiling face.

"So you watch us nearly drown and then offer us towels?" questioned Trunks.

"We could have drowned and you just stood there. Are you going crazy or something." snapped Goten.

Gohan through each of the two soaked Saiyans a towel, who both easily caught them. Well so much for the royal treatment. Trunks and Goten dried themselves off.

"I knew you two were strong enough to get out of the water on your own. You didn't need my help. That's why I didn't help you. Come on let's take a break. I think you two earned it." told Gohan.

Trunks and Goten were grateful to have some time to rest. The three Saiyans sat on rocks looking at the water. Finally trunks gathered up enough courage to ask Gohan the question he wanted answered all day.

"Gohan you knew my father pretty well and I was wondering if you could tell me about him? Mom never talks about him and I can't remember him from when I was a baby." asked Trunks.

Gohan was silent when Goten just gasped. It was true than trunks didn't know much about his father. All the young half-Saiyan knew about Vegeta was that he was once the Prince of Saiyans, incredible strong and never told him mother than he loved her. After some thought, Gohan decided to answer Trunks' question.

"I knew Vegeta well enough to have a basic understanding of him. He was extremely powerful, stubborn, and proud. He never showed much emotion and kept on trying to beat my father in strength and power." simply answered Gohan.

"That's just about all mom says about him." chuckled Trunks.

After hearing what Trunks just asked Goten felt it was safe to ask Gohan about their father Goku. All Goten knew about Goku was from old stories told to him by Bulma as a kid. Gohan never really like to talk about their father much.

"What was dad like Gohan?" wondered Goten.

Gohan let out a long sigh. It was easy for him to tell Trunks about Vegeta, but he didn't know if he could tell Goten about their father. But Gohan knew Goten had just as much of a right to know about his father as Trunks did about his.

"Dad was carefree and innocent. No matter what problem faced him he would always look for a way out of it. He never lost the pureness he had as a child. You remind me a lot of dad, Goten. You're even more like him than I am." insisted Gohan.

Goten was shocked by what his brother said. Trunks was just as surprised as his friend. It was hard for them to imagine what the great Son Goku was like. They always thought of Goku like Gohan, but here Gohan was saying that Goten was more like Goku than he was. It just left the two speechless.

"That's enough rest. Let's get back to training." said Gohan.

The three Saiyans continued to train well after sundown. Trunks and Goten were standing on the cliff that Gohan had knocked them into the water. The two were giving everything they had to go Super Saiyan.

Gohan watched as his two little brothers tried their best to reach Super Saiyan. Like at the beginning of practice the two were able to maintain enough energy to try and start the transformation, but they were just not motivated enough to hold it. Trunks and Goten fell to their hands and knees, their attempted transformation a complete failure.

"Those two nearly had it. They're coming along fast. It won't be long before they reach Super Saiyan." thought Gohan.

Gohan collected his two pupils from the cliff. The three flew back to Capsule Corp. to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were flying back towards the beach when they noticed a commotion happening in the town bellow them. People were screaming about the Androids attacking Super World. Without losing a second the three half-Saiyans flew towards Super World to defeat the Androids.

They arrived at Super World in a few seconds and landed on the ground. There on the merry-go-round were the two Androids, 17 and 18. Gohan frowned at his mortal enemies as trunks and Goten were shocked by the appearance of the ones that had been terrorising the Earth. They looked like any normal human teenager except for those cold lifeless blue eyes.

17 was a handsome guy dressed in jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, black t-shirt, boots, a red scarf, and had shoulder length black hair. 18 was a beautiful young girl dressed in black pants, a jean skirt, boots, a black shirt with long white sleeves, a jean vest, and had shoulder length blond hair. Both were built thin and extremely powerful.

"Look it's blondie, only his hairs black today." blankly said 18.

"Of course he's copying me." continued 17.

"He's getting to become a real bother. Why don't we finish him off this time?" suggested 18.

"Sounds good to me." replied 17.

Gohan looked back at Trunks and Goten.

"I want you two to stay out of this. This is my fight and I don't want either of you to get hurt." told Gohan.

The two young teens understood. They got as far from the battlefield as they could, but remained close enough to watch.

17 ran at Gohan and aimed for his legs. Gohan jumped up and went Super Saiyan. His hair turned gold and his eyes green. Trunks and Goten could feel that Gohan's ki had doubled in strength.

Gohan and 17 continued to fight. The two fought hand to hand in the air punching and kicking, throwing ki blasts, dodging the others attack, trying to get the upper hand. 17 was starting to slow down and looked to be getting tired. Gohan was gaining the upper hand.

"He's doing it. He's beating him." cheered Trunks.

"Gohan could actually defeat the Androids. We might be free soon." hoped Goten.

Sadly trunks and Goten had spoken too soon. Just as it looked like Gohan was going to defeat 17, 18 jumped into the battle. She knocked Gohan into a building window, shattering the glass.

"Where did that come from?" asked 17.

"He's dangerous today. Better not play around. Let's work together. Go!" said 18.

The two twin Androids rushed towards Gohan. Trunks and Goten were in shock.

"Gohan!" cried Trunks and Goten together.

The two Androids were beating up Gohan. 18 noticed the two younger half-Saiyans rushing towards their master and shot a ki blast at them. They were both hit with the kit blast.

18 turned her attention to Trunks and Goten. The two allied Saiyans raced the female Android to the top of the Ferris wheel.

"You two kids better leave when you still have the chance." warned 18.

"So you can go after my friend again? No way." stated Trunks.

"We know how you two operate. You're both cruel." added Goten.

Trunks lunged at 18 with Goten at his side. The two half-Saiyans tried to attack 18 but it was no use. She was able to take both of them on without even breaking a sweat. When Trunks got lucky enough to land a kick to 18's stomach things went from bad to worse.

18 punched Trunks hard in the face knocking him off balance. When Goten tried to help his friend 18 kicked his head and knocked him out cold. Now 18 had hold of Trunks' shirt and was forming a ki blast in her hand.

"Go ahead do it you witch." taunted Trunks.

18 was now mad. The ki blast in her hand got bigger and was almost ready to fire. Gohan took a break from fighting 17 long enough to look at Trunks being held hostage and Goten unconscious.

"Trunks! Goten!" worriedly shouted Gohan.

Gohan took to the air. He kicked 18 away from Trunks before she launched her ki blast. 17 launched a ki blast at the Ferris wheel. From up above 18 released her own ki blast at the three Saiyans. Gohan was able to catch the falling Trunks and collect the unconscious Goten before 18 released he ki blast. The ki blast was heading towards them and the only thing Gohan could do was use his body as a shield to protect the two unconscious teens.

He landed on the ground and ran as fast as he could carrying two unconscious teens, each with only one arm. 17 and 18 hadn't given up the fight. They kept repeatedly firing ki blasts at Gohan as he looked for a safe place to hide.

Gohan hide behind a piece of a destroyed building, the unconscious Trunks and Goten protectively held close to his chest. The Androids were talking to themselves about Gohan getting away again. They let out a few power ki blasts everywhere to try and get Gohan out of hiding. It didn't work. After some complaining from 18 17 suggested they go back home. The two Androids flew away not knowing if they had gotten rid of the pesky Saiyan once and for all.

Gohan had been badly hurt in the explosion. A large cut was over one of his eyes and his left arm had been completely blown off. Gohan dragged himself to the unconscious Trunks and Goten. When he was close enough Gohan reached for a brown pouch from within his clothes. He opened the pouch and found only one Senzu Bean left. Gohan shakily picked up the Senzu Bean.

"Kind of like my arm, only one left. Come on Gohan. What would your father do?" panted Gohan.

Gohan clenched the bean in his remaining fish and dragged himself closer to Trunks and Goten. He snapped the Senzu Bean in half with his thumb. Gohan gave one half of the bean to Trunks and the other to Goten.

"You did well today little bros. Come on now Trunks, Goten. Swallow it. You both have to live." weakly said Gohan.

Gohan's eyes went blank and he fainted from lose of blood. Goten and Trunks came around a few minutes later. When the two saw Gohan they were in complete shock. They both grabbed hold of him and flew back to Capsule Corp. at top speed.

Bulma was down in her lab working on making some improvements to the time machine plans. She made a few modifications and was pleased with herself.

"That's better. Major improvement." declared Bulma.

Bulma heard the sound of foot steps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. There was her son and Goten carrying a badly injured unconscious Gohan.

"What happened?" gasped Bulma.

"To be blunt we got beat up." answered Trunks.

"His arm! Get him to a bed quick." ordered Bulma.

Bulma rushed to call the doctor. Trunks and Goten dragged Gohan to his room in Capsule Corp. and started taking off his clothes, minus his pants. The doctor arrived in a short time and was able to patch Gohan right up. Bulma thanked the doctor and took the prescription of medicine for Gohan the doctor said he had to take to help him heal.

When the doctor was gone Bulma turned her attention to Trunks and Goten. The two felt like the doctor would be making another visit really soon. Bulma gave her son and her son's best friend a deadly glare.

"You know I find it funny that you two happened to come across Gohan as he was on his way to fight the Androids at Super World." questioned Bulma.

"Life's funny that way mom." assured Trunks.

"Yeah Bulma, life is full of surprises. Us finding Gohan is just one of them." insisted Goten.

Bulma didn't believe the two teens one bit.

"So you two say. I know what's been going on with you and Gohan. Why is it that teenagers think adults are so stupid?" sighed Bulma.

The two teens were about to talk when something got their attention. Gohan was moving his good arm around and talking in his sleep. They were all shocked.

"The doctor said he'd be out for a week." recalled Bulma.

"Were are those darn Androids." muttered Gohan.

Bulma suggested everyone needed to get some sleep. When Bulma was fast asleep Trunks and Goten snuck back into Gohan's room. The two stayed up for an hour watching their brother and master toss and turn in his sleep continuing to mutter on about the Androids. Finally trunks and Goten couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep on the foot side of Gohan's bed.

Bulma awoke early the next morning. She started to prepare breakfast. Something didn't seem right when she was done cooking and there were no hungry Saiyans rushing towards the kitchen. Bulma decided to investigate.

She looked in trunks' room but didn't find either of the two youngest Saiyans there. Bulma then looked in Goten's room and once again neither her son nor the other young half-Saiyan where there. Finally Bulma decided to look in Gohan's room, but all bets were off if she didn't fine them there either.

Bulma opened the door to Gohan's room. She smiled at what she saw inside the room. Gohan was peacefully sleeping in his bed no longer tossing and turning. Trunks was sleeping on the ground near the end of Gohan's bed. Goten was asleep beside Trunks, his head on Trunks' shoulder and Trunks resting his head on top of Goten's.

Bulma entered the room being careful not to wake anyone. The woman grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and put it over her son and his friend. Bulma was about to leave when she took notice of a picture on the nightstand.

The picture was on Gohan when he was about thirteen with a four year old Trunks hanging off his arm and a three year old Goten sitting on his shoulders standing outside the old Son house. Gohan was dressing a blue gi in the picture and his hair was a little longer than it was now. Trunks and Goten both dressed in clothes similar to what Gohan wore at their age.

Bulma remembered when that picture was taken. It had been two months before ChiChi and the Ox King had died. That was the last time Bulma could really remember seeing Gohan as a little kid. Even though the Androids had been around for three years when that picture had been taken Gohan had still remained his sweet and innocent self. After his mother and grandfather were killed Gohan turned into the battle hardened warrior he was today.

Bulma sighed and left the room. It was no use thinking of the past. It was not going to change anything. The only real way to change the past would be to build a time machine and give Goku the medicine for his heart virus, but that wasn't going to happen, not now anyway. Bulma still had to figure out the plans for the time machine let alone build it. It was going to be a long time before any time travel was possible and changing the future would still be on hold for a little longer.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Over the next three weeks Gohan recovered. The medicine the doctor prescribed for him he had finished taking a week ago. He was headed up in two weeks and spent the third week training to get back the strength he had lost with his arm.

Gohan stood in a field with Trunks and Goten. The two young half-Saiyans tried to once again reach Super Saiyan level. A powerful wind was created by the two half-Saiyans attempting the transformation.

"You're not what you. The Androids are killers. Trunks, Goten what you hold sacred mean nothing to them. They will hurt Bulma, me, and both of you. Killing innocent children is wrong. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to feel the rage. Let it go! Let it all go!" yelled Gohan.

As it happen so many times before Trunks and Goten dropped out of the attempted Super Saiyan transformation. The two beat themselves up for not being able to get the transformation. Gohan collected his two brothers and students and got them to continue with their training.

After another four hours of training Gohan decided to call it a day. The three Saiyans lied on a cliff looking at the passing clouds. Trunks and Goten continued to beat themselves up for not being strong enough.

"Why can't I get it? You're my master Gohan; surely you can tell me why I can't go Super Saiyan?" groaned Trunks.

"You have to tell us what we're doing wrong Gohan. From the stories Trunks and I've heard, dad and Vegeta were able to go Super Saiyan after they trained hard. We've been training hard and we still can't transform. You have to tell us we're doing wrong." complained Goten.

Gohan sighed and looked at his two little brothers.

"You two can both go Super Saiyan; you just lack the right motivation. For me it's easy. All I have to do is think about how the Androids killed Piccolo, Krillin, my mother, grandfather, and all my other friends. That hurt turns to pain and then that pain turns to rage. It's maddening. I don't want anything that unfair to happen again to anyone." explained Gohan.

Suddenly explosions erupted from a city not too far away from where the three Saiyans had been training. All three Saiyans stood up and looked in hatred towards the city being destroyed by the Androids. Gohan went Super Saiyan and get ready to charge into battle once again. Trunks and Goten instantly became worried about Gohan.

"Gohan you can't go." worried Trunks.

"No matter what happens I want you two to stay here." ordered Gohan.

"Are you crazy we can't let you fight alone with your injury." reasoned Goten.

"I'm a lot more vulnerable with you two around. You'll both just slow me down." replied Gohan.

Trunks and Goten hadn't given up. They weren't just about to let their brother and master fly into battle against the Androids and get himself killed.

"But we're stronger than we were last time. We can help you fight them." stated Trunks.

"You said we were almost at Super Saiyan level. Fighting the Androids could help us find the motivation we need to transform." added Goten.

Gohan sighed and nodded. There was no getting these two to change their mind when their mind was already made up.

"Fine you two win. We'll fight them together." sighed Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both smiled. Each stood on either side of Gohan ready to take flight. Suddenly Gohan struck Trunks on the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. Gohan gently set Trunks on the ground before turning his attention to Goten.

Goten was confused by what his brother was doing. He nervously stepped back when Gohan approached him. Gohan smiled at his little brother.

"Don't worry Goten. I'll be back by the time you wake up." said Gohan.

Goten tried to escape but Gohan was just too fast for him. Gohan struck Goten on the back of the neck and like Trunks he became unconscious.

"I'm sorry about this Trunks and Goten. This is my ball for now little brothers. I can feel them all crying down there, that's why I have to go. I know you two will understand someday." told Gohan.

After lying the two young half-Saiyans safely down on the cliff Gohan flew off to fight the Androids. He knew what he was doing was the right thing. Hopefully one day Trunks and Goten would understand why Gohan sacrificed himself so they would both be able to live.

When Gohan had arrived in the city 17 and 18 had finished playing a 'game' of who could kill the most people. Right now they were tied. 17 evilly smiled at Gohan.

"I hope you enjoyed that entrance because it will cost you your life and you trashed my favorite shirt. You'll be perfect for our tie breaker." started 17.

18 appeared behind Gohan trapping him between the terrible twin monsters. Gohan dropped into a fighting stance ready to fight for his lift.

"This is instant death. No ties. Go!" finished 18.

17 and 18 walked closer to Gohan. The one armed warriors looked at his two mortal enemies.

"You two will never destroy what I truly am. Even if you managed to destroy this body I would only be replaced by stronger warriors. You will never win! Not one death will go unpunished! Not one!" yelled Gohan.

17 and 18 lunged at Gohan. Gohan aimed a ki blast at the ground and jumped into the air. The battle took to the air next. 17 and 18 continued to fire ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan dodged the ki blast and summoned up an energy shield a few times. The battle continued for hours between the air and the ground.

After nearly two and a half hours of fighting Gohan was getting tired. The Androids had him surrounded. A storm was beginning to flow in. 17 gave a sinister smirk as the rain began to fall.

"This storm will be the perfect back drop for your demise." blankly said 17.

"There is no end to me. No end!" screamed Gohan.

17 and 18 came at Gohan attacking at the exact same time. Gohan managed to keep up with the two Androids but eventually they had him cornered. The Androids fired their ki blasts at Gohan and declared it was the end of the pesky Saiyan once and for all.

Trunks and Goten awoke from their unexpected sleep a few minutes after the Androids left the city. The two young teenagers looked at the smoke rising from the city in the middle of the storm. They both realised what Gohan had done. Not waisting any time Trunks and Goten flew to the city as fast as they could.

Once they reached the city the two half-Saiyans continued to look for Gohan on foot. They soon found Gohan face down on the road dead. Tears flowed from Trunks' and Goten's eyes. The two walked towards Gohan's body.

"What did they do to you Gohan? You were everything to me everything." cried Trunks.

"Why Gohan? Why? Why did you have to leave us? We could have helped you. Now you're..." sobbed Goten.

Goten couldn't even finish his sentence because he was to overcome by sadness. Trunks knelt by his master and help his dead master's head close to his chest. Goten squeezed his brother's only remaining hand and just hoped he would squeeze back.

The two continued to cry and scream about the death of Gohan. An intense energy began to form around the two half-Saiyan boys. There had spiked up and turned gold and their eyes became green. They had finally done it. They had reached the level of Super Saiyan, but at what price?

Trunks let go of Gohan's body and pounded his fists against the ground causing the road to crack and break. Goten caressed his brother's face. When Goten's hand came to Gohan's neck the young Saiyan paused and was shocked. Goten looked at Trunks who had moved on to destroying anything around him with ki blasts.

"Trunks! Come quick! I think I've found a pulse! Gohan's still alive!" shouted Goten.

Trunks stopped his rampage and rushed to his friend's side.

"Are you sure Goten?" desperately asked Trunks.

"I'm sure. I felt a pulse when I placed my hand against Gohan's neck. It was faint, but it was there. Gohan's still alive." Swore Goten.

Trunks put his hand to Gohan's neck. Sure enough what Goten said was true. There was a pulse, but it was faint and fading fast. They needed to get Gohan medical attention or he would die for real.

The two half-Saiyans collected up the nearly dead older half-Saiyan and flew back to Capsule Corp. as fast as they could without causing Gohan anymore damage. When they got back to Capsule Corp. Bulma immediately called the doctor and told him it was an emergency. Gohan was immediately put on life support at Capsule Corp. The doctor had done all he could. The rest was up to Gohan.

Gohan woke in his room at Capsule Corp. He was surprised to be alive and attached to all sorts of machines. He was even more surprised to find Trunks and Goten asleep beside him. Trunks was to Gohan's right sitting in a chair with the lavender haired youth's head in his lap. Trunks was holding onto Gohan's only hand as though he didn't want to let go of him even in sleep. Goten was to Gohan's left lying on the bed with his chest across the older Saiyans chest. Goten clung tight to Gohan's shirt not wanting to let go of him in sleep like Trunks.

Gohan moved enough to make Goten get off his chest and he squeezed Trunks' hand to wake him up. The two boys awoke and looked at Gohan. They both smiled and pilled right on top of him.

Bulma had heard commotion coming from Gohan's room and decided to investigate. What the woman found was her son and her son' best friend piling on top of the recently awakened Gohan. Bulma was glad Gohan was awake, but she had to deal with the two troublesome teens before they caused him any further injury.

"That's enough you two. Trunks! Goten! Leave Gohan alone. He's had a hard time and needs to rest." stated Bulma.

Trunks and Goten got off Gohan's chest before Bulma pulled out her frying pan. Gohan looked at the owner of Capsule Corp. with confused eyes. Bulma could tell Gohan wanted answers.

"You've been in a coma for the past three weeks. The boys brought you back to Capsule Corp. after you recklessly fought the Androids. You barely had a pulse when they brought you back here and you were nearly gone when the doctor showed up. If those two hadn't showed up when they did you could have been dead right now. They wouldn't leave your side. The only time they did was to train, and even them one of them always stayed with you." explained Bulma.

Gohan couldn't believe be had been in a coma for three weeks. That would explain why his muscles were so soar and his injuries had mostly healed. Bulma couldn't stand it anymore and began to cry.

"Don't ever do anything that reckless and stupid again. I promised your mother I would look after you and Goten if anything ever happened to her. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. You three are the only ones keeping me from seeking out the Androids and letting them kill me. I lost everyone else I cared about to those monsters and I won't lose anyone else." cried Bulma.

Bulma got herself back together. Her look went from depressed to terrifying. Gohan felt like he was in serious trouble.

"From now on you and Goten are going to live here at Capsule Corp. with me and Trunks. I won't have a word of back talk. Ever since your mother died you never go anywhere near your old house. You only sleep in trees and any place you can hide. You let Goten live here until he was ten. After that you took him away and have made him live in the same conditions as you, accept those few times you made him stay here when you were off fighting the Androids. Besides someone has to teach trunks and Goten how to control their Super Saiyan forms. I won't have either of those two blowing up my house because they can't control their powers." snapped Bulma.

Gohan was surprised by what Bulma said. He looked over to trunks and Goten who had been off in the corner of the room trying not to get cot in the crossfire Bulma had started. The two young half-Saiyans had large smiles on their faces.

"Did you two really reach Super Saiyan?" asked Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both nodded.

"We sure did. We've been trying to train in Super Saiyan, but every time we do Bulma yells at us about not wanting her house blown up." told Goten.

"We only reached Super Saiyan when we thought you were dead. Now all we have to do is remember how the Androids nearly killed you and we transform. With some training Goten and I will be able to accompany you into battle." declared Trunks.

"We'll teach those rusty tin cans not to mess with us Saiyans." added Goten.

Everyone just laughed at what Goten said. They needed to let out the stress and pressure that had been going around lately. Perhaps they could beat the Androids after all?

**Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

It had been four years since Trunks and Goten had reached the level of Super Saiyan. Four more years of the Androids terrorising and threatening innocent lives. Things were finally going to change.

Bulma had been working on the time machine with help from Gohan and a little from trunks ever now and again (Goten just couldn't get all the technical stuff they talked about. He was smart, just not a genius like Bulma, Gohan and Trunks). The owner of Capsule Corp. was sure she could have the time machine up and running in the next two or three weeks. Soon they would be able to change the past and stop their future from happening.

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten had all changed over the last four years. They had all gotten stronger and matured over the last four years. But no matter how strong they got it was still no match for the Androids.

Bulma was in her lab working on the time machine. Bulma was now in her early fifties, but still looked like she did four years ago. She dressed in a red jumpsuit and red cap and her blue hair was back in its usual ponytail.

Trunks entered his mother's lab carrying boxes full of parts of the time machine. Trunks was now eighteen, had become more muscled, and was quite handsome. He kept his hair the way it was four years ago. Trunks wore black pants, a white t-shirt, boots, and a blue jacket.

"Still working on your toy I see." joked Trunks.

Bulma gave her son a short glare for his unfunny joke. She told Trunks to put down the boxes and went back to working on the time machine.

"Laugh all you want son. People laughed at your grandpa and he became the greatest inventor in the world." retorted Bulma.

"But grandpa was never trying to travel back in time." replied Trunks.

Bulma looked back at her son.

"Your grandpa never had a good grasp of time anyway. When he worked days seemed like minutes to him. Don't you want to help Goku defeat the Androids?" wondered Bulma.

Bulma stood up and looked at her son. Trunks had a blank stern look on his face.

"I don't need any help from dead people from the past. Goten and I are Super Saiyans after all. We can handle the Androids on our own." grumbled Trunks.

"Gohan is a Super Saiyan too, Trunks. And look where that got him. He lost his arm, was nearly killed, and don't forget the condition he's in now." reminded Bulma.

Trunks was mad and growled at his mother.

"What do you know? Gohan is my master and my best friend! He and Goten are the only ones that care about me!" shouted Trunks.

Bulma was about to reply to what her son said when the radio changed from the song had had been listening to too an emergency broadcast. The Androids were attacking a town close by. Trunks ran out of the lab.

Trunks rushed to his room and grabbed his sword. Trunks could remember getting the sword from a legendary warrior who had been sealed in a music box nearly ten years ago. He strapped the sword to his back then hurried to Gohan's room.

Goten was in Gohan's room sitting beside his wounded brother. Goten was now seventeen. His hair had grown a little longer, but it still looked pretty much the same as it did four years ago. He still wore the same style orange gi and long sleeved blue weighted training shirt like he always did.

Gohan was in his bead strapped to a number of machines checking every part of his body. The twenty-seven year old half-Saiyan had suffered a bad defeat by the Androids. Nearly three days ago Gohan had challenged the Androids on his own and nearly lost his life again. It was only thanks to Trunks and Goten showing up at the last possible second that saved Gohan's life, but he was still badly injured.

Gohan had suffered a concussion, three broken ribs, had broken his only remaining arm, and fractured his left leg. He constantly drifted in and out of consciousness, holding onto life by a single thread. Trunks and Goten knew if Gohan had both his arms then he would have already destroyed the Androids. Bulma had attempted three times to make a mechanical arm to replace Gohan's missing arm, but it never worked. The technology just wasn't able to withstand the power of a Saiyan and the full force Gohan fought at. So he was reduced to only having a single arm and being careful about his fights.

Trunks burst into Gohan's room. Goten looked at his best friend. He could tell something was wrong by the look on Trunks' face and the fact that he had his sword. Trunks threw two broad swords to Goten. Goten caught the swords given to him by Gohan for his sixteenth birthday.

"The Androids are attacking another town. This is our change to get revenge on them for what they did to Gohan. Are you with me Goten?" bitterly said Trunks.

Goten looked at Trunks, glanced back at the injured Gohan, then back to Trunks. Goten knew what he was going to do.

"I'm with you Trunks. Let's get revenge on those Androids for what they did to Gohan and all the innocent lives they killed." answered Goten.

Trunks smiled at his friend. Goten strapped his two broad swords to his back. The two friends flew out the window before Bulma came running into the room to try and stop them.

The two flew in silence until they heard screaming from the town bellow them. There were 17 and 18 making a mess of the city, killing anyone that got in their way. The sight made Trunks and Goten sick to their stomachs. The two friends went Super Saiyan before engaging in battle.

"I'm bored." said 18.

"You know you're getting harder to please." replied 17.

Trunks and Goten landed in front of the Androids swords drawn. 17 and 18 looked at the two Super Saiyans.

"How about you experience your own demise?" growled Trunks.

"I know that be fun to me. Seeing you tin cans dead would be lots of fun indeed." snarled Goten.

The two Androids remained silent. 18 moved faster than the two warriors could see and hit Trunks in the chest with a ki blast. Trunks was sent flying backwards. Goten helplessly looked at his friend.

"Trunks!" screamed Goten.

Goten rushed to help his friend. Goten knelt by Trunks' side. Trunks' looked up at his friend and smiled.

"They just caught me by surprise. I'm not going to let that happen again." swore Trunks.

The two half-Saiyans turned their attention back to the Androids. 18 aimed a ki blast at the two Saiyans. The two dogged it and split up.

Trunks swung his sword and desperately tried to hit 18. The female Android was tricky and moved to fast for Trunks to hit. 18 balanced on the end of Trunks' sword. Trunks powered up more and swung his sword at 18 who had jumped off the blade. He managed to cut off a few strands of 18's blond hair.

18 was getting worried, the kid was actually starting to pose a minor threat to her. She turned to her brother who was fighting against the other pesky Saiyan kid.

"17!" shouted 18.

17 looked at Goten. Goten had gotten back into a fighting stance with his broad swords ready to strike. An evil smirk crept onto 17's face.

"Looks like I'm going to have to cut our battle short." said 17.

17 shot a powerful ki blast that hit Goten. The youngest half-Saiyan was sent flying into a wall. Trunks gasped and looked at his friend.

"Goten! You'll pay for hurting my friend." declared Trunks.

Trunks aimed his sword at 17. 17 easily caught the blade.

"I can see your point." joked 17.

The Android's joke only enraged Trunks' anger. Trunks fought against the two Androids as best as he could. Finally the Androids had Trunks in the dirt separated from his sword. 17 and 18 looked at each other and wonder who should have the honor of ending the pesky Saiyan's life.

Just when the Androids were about to end Trunks' life, someone stopped them. A sword had knocked 17's hand out of the way and the ki blast he had been forming was destroyed. The two twin Androids looked to see Goten standing before them, his right arm broken and leaning against his remaining sword.

"You two will pay for what you have done. All those innocent people and children will be avenged by me. You'll pay for what you have done. Even if it costs me my life you will pay." growled Goten.

Goten ran at the two Androids will everything he had left. Nothing would stop him from getting his revenge. But he was so weak and so tired. Goten didn't know if he would last much longer.

The Androids made quick work of Goten without even breaking a sweat. The two Androids left the half-Saiyans once they were no longer fighting back. It was no fun to kit a target that wouldn't scream or run away. And those two were unconscious and couldn't do anything so the Androids left them alone.

When Trunks came around he was back at Capsule Corp. in his bed. He tried to move but found every part of his body hurt. Trunks could see his mother standing beside him, Gohan not too far off sitting in a wheelchair, and Goten sitting in a corner with his head bandaged and right arm in a splint.

Trunks was glad that Gohan was well enough to leave his bead and that Goten was still alive. He felt ashamed that he let his pride get the best of him and he put his best friend at risk. Bulma gave her son an intense glare that made him wish he was still fighting the Androids.

"Mom I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things and I shouldn't have run off to fight the Androids. I'm sorry." apologised Trunks.

Bulma smiled and sat in a chair next to her son's bed.

"The important thing is that you're alive. Just don't do anything like that ever again. Between the three of you the hospital has been working overtime. I didn't have to even say anything when I called then to send over a doctor. They said they had already sent one over when the phone started ringing. You Saiyans are going to be the death of me. I've confiscated yours and Goten's swords until further notice. And by the way you two are both grounded until the time machine is complete." exclaimed Bulma.

Trunks looked from him mom to his master. Gohan had a disappointed look on his face and sighed.

"What you two did was foolish. I wasn't able to go up against the Androids alone and that's how I ended up this bad. Just consider yourself lucky that all Trunks got was some bad flesh wounds and a broken rib and all Goten got was a broken arm and bump on his head. The Androids went easy on you two compared to me. You're both doing extra training as punishment and you're going to listen to what Bulma and I tell you to do. Am I understood?" explained Gohan.

Bulma got up from her seat and walked over to Gohan. She started to push him out of the room.

"That goes for you two Gohan. I don't want any of you three leaving this building until you're all fully healed and the time machine in done. You all have to be in top form if you plan on helping Goku and the others in the past. Now what you three need is rest. Trunks I want you to get some sleep and don't even think about leaving that bed. Goten the same goes for you. I want you in your own room and I want the doors locked from the outside so I know neither of you have tried to sneak out again. Gohan I'm trusting you enough to stay in your room alone. You might be an adult, but after that stunt you played three days ago with the Androids you're lucky I let you out of my sight. Is that clear?" threatened Bulma.

The three half-Saiyans were speechless. Bulma was getting annoyed that they didn't answer her.

"I said is that CLEAR?" yelled Bulma.

The three half-Saiyans quickly nodded their heads yes. Bulma pushed Gohan's wheelchair out of the room with Goten following her. After she left trunks' room Bulma locked the door from the outside. She did the same with Goten when he was in his room. She left Gohan's door unlocked since he was too badly injured to get around without her help. Hopefully her threat and some locked doors would be enough to keep the three Saiyans in line for the next few weeks.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

In two weeks Bulma was done building the time machine and the three Saiyans had completely healed. Bulma had made some new clothes for the three half-Saiyans to wear to the past. Since Bulma was able to build spaceships and jetcopters marking clothing was simple.

The three Saiyans emerged from Capsule Corp dressed in their new clothes Bulma had made them. Gohan wore a gi similar to his old one only it was a darker orange and a Capsule Corp. insignia was on the chest and he wore no shirt under his gi. Trunks wore gray pants, a black muscle shirt, dark blue Capsule Corp. jacket, yellow boots and his sword was strapped to his back. Goten wore a gi like his brother only it was light red, a black short sleeved weighted training shirt, and both his broad swords were on his back.

Bulma smiled at the three Saiyans standing in front of her. She handed Gohan the medicine for Goku. Gohan took the medicine and put it in the capsule container they were bringing to the past.

"Please be careful all of you. You've made me all so proud. I'm proud you're my son Trunks. And even though I'm not your mother I'm still proud of both of you Gohan and Goten. Do your best and good luck." proudly said Bulma.

Trunks hugged his mother goodbye. After Trunks, Goten gave Bulma a hug. Gohan remained standing in the distance. Bulma walked up to the oldest half-Saiyan and gave him a hug. Gohan returned the hug Bulma gave him.

The three Saiyans boarded the time machine. Bulma looked worried as the three entered the time machine.

"I want you all back in one piece. You hear me?" shouted Bulma.

And with that the time machine disappeared. Whatever happened to Gohan, Trunks and Goten she had no control over? All Bulma could do was wait and hope for the best.

The time machine reappeared twenty years in the past. The three time travellers landed the time machine and put it back in its capsule before going on with their mission. They had travelled back to the day Goku returned to Earth, but the villains King Cold and his son, Frieza, had beaten Goku to the planet by two hours. Knowing they couldn't wait for two hours for Goku to show up Gohan, Trunks and Goten would have to fight King Cold and Frieza.

The three time travelling warriors flew to where Frieza and King Cold had landed on Earth. Gohan was able to remember the spot since he had been their when his dad returned when he was seven. The three Saiyan warriors now faced Frieza and his father King Cold.

Gohan looked at his two former mortal enemies, dead for years in his timeline. Trunks and Goten were surprised by how weak King Cold and Frieza were.

"Those weaklings took over part of the galaxy?" disbelieved Goten.

"There not even strong enough for a warm up spar." declared Trunks.

Gohan looked at his two students and frowned.

"Appearances are not always what they seem. Though I do agree that Frieza and King whatever are weak compared to the monsters we have to fight. I'll let you two handle this one." stated Gohan.

Frieza and King Cold were amused by the three warriors thinking they could defeat them. Frieza had one of his soldiers measure the power level of the three warriors. The soldier used his scouter to read the power level of Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. The soldier was amused. Frieza was growing impatient.

"What are those three power levels? I want to know now!" ordered Frieza.

The soldier looked back at the son of King Cold.

"They're nothing to worry about. The two teenagers only have a power level of five and the warrior with only one arm just has a power level of ten. They'll be easy work for me Lord Frieza." replied the soldier.

The soldier stepped forward ready for the easy fight. Frieza's soldier fired a laser gun at the two teenage half-Saiyans. Trunks and Goten both smirked and easily deflected the laser blasts. The soldier was completely shocked. Moving faster than anyone could see Trunks and Goten raced each other to see who could beat up the soldier first. Trunks moved faster than his friend and knocked the soldier into Frieza's space ship.

"I wanted to get the soldier." complained Goten.

"Better luck next time. Besides you can still beat up Frieza and King Cold. Don't get so worked up about one lousy weakling that couldn't even stand a single punch." reasoned Trunks.

"Fine but let me have a little fun would you?" replied Goten.

Frieza and King Cold still didn't look worried about the three strange warriors that showed up out of nowhere. Frieza gave a smug look to Goten and Trunks.

"Looks like you both actually have some fight to back up your talk. Too bad it won't do you any good. Attack everyone! I want those two dead!" shouted Frieza.

The rest of Frieza's soldiers charged at Trunks and Goten. The two half-Saiyans smiled and drew their swords. Moving quickly and gracefully, each movement of their sword perfectly flowing into the next Trunks and Goten defeated the rest of Frieza's soldiers. All of Frieza's soldiers fell to the ground dead.

"You two are the next to die." blankly said Trunks.

Frieza and his father were both amused that the two little creatures could possibly think they could defeat the strongest warriors in the universe.

"I would not think so. You two are both two weak to stand a chance against us." determined Frieza.

Goten was amazed by how nieve Frieza was. From the stories he and Trunks heard it made Frieza sound almost as dangerous as the Androids, but it turned out he was no more than a weakling with a big mouth.

"In case you haven't been paying attention we just killed all your soldiers. I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you Frieza." stated Goten.

"And here I had arranged dinner plans." said Frieza.

Trunks and Goten both knew what Frieza meant by making dinner plans.

"Sorry but your plans with Goku have been cancelled." started Trunks.

"But we'd be happy to fill in for him." finished Goten.

King Cold and Frieza were both a little surprised. King Cold looked at his son in confusion.

"What is a Goku?" asked King Cold.

"I know you're bored father, but try to keep up. Goku is what these Earthlings call that Saiyan that humiliated me. I take it you know that pesky Saiyan then?" replied Frieza.

"Only by reputation." said Trunks.

"But we're going to met him real soon. He'll be here in less than two hours and you and your father are already going to be dead." told Goten.

King Cold and Frieza both laughed. Trunks and Goten both smirked as they began to raise their ki and power up. The sudden power increase made Frieza and King Cold slightly worried. The two villains were shocked and horrified when the two young teenagers that had been fighting against them turned into Super Saiyans.

The ground began to crack, brake and shake under the power from the two half-Saiyans transforming into Super Saiyan. Trunks and Goten's hair turned gold and spiked up and their eyes turned green. Frieza was horrified when he looked at the two Super Saiyans standing in front of him.

"So this is a Super Saiyan." blankly said King Cold.

Frieza was slightly cowering when he looked at Trunks and Goten.

"Those eyes, they have the same eyes." muttered Frieza.

Frieza snapped out of his shock and fired his most powerful ki blast at the two Super Saiyans. A large explosion occurred when the ki blasts landed. Frieza smiled then went back into shock. There in the disappearing smoke stood Trunks and Goten unharmed by Frieza's ki blast.

"Don't tell me that's the best you've got?" taunted Trunks.

"I thought we weaklings were no match for the great and powerful Lord Frieza?" sarcastically mocked Goten.

Gohan wished that Trunks and Goten would just hurry up and finish of Frieza and King Cold. Just then the Z fighters came into view on a nearby cliff. Gohan noticed the Z fighters and frowned. They had spent too much time on the fight and now the entire mission could fail.

Frieza had had enough. He summoned up all his energy and released his strongest attack at the two Super Saiyans. The watching Z fighters were sure Frieza was going to destroy the two warriors fighting against him. When the attack was in range Trunks and Goten caught it. No one (but the adult Gohan) could believe what they were seeing.

Trunks and Goten worked together and through the attack back at Frieza. The attack hit the ground and caused a large explosion. King Cold intervened and sent his own blast at the two Saiyans. An explosion caused enormous amounts of dust and rock to be blown everywhere blocking everyone's ability to see. King Cold smiled and looked at his son.

"And it only took you four tries to almost destroy those two." madly chuckled King Cold.

"I would have had them father!" barked Frieza.

Frieza continued arguing with his father. Unknown to the two tyrants Trunks and Goten were charging behind them swords drawn. Before anyone had the time to react, Trunks and Goten had swung their swords right through Frieza. Frieza's body fell apart into millions of tiny pieces.

Everyone stood motionless as Trunks and Goten sheathed their swords. Gohan quickly went Super Saiyan and teleported behind King Cold. The two younger half-Saiyans looked at the older half-Saiyan.

"Attack plan Alpha-three! NOW!" shouted Gohan.

The three Super Saiyans aimed their strongest combined ki blasts at King Cold. A small explosion formed distracting King Cold. King Cold was distracted long enough for Gohan to attack him. Gohan furiously punch and kicked the evil tyrant, moving and teleporting before King Cold had the chance to fight back. Gohan punched King Cold through his heart and ended his life.

"You could have let us take him." said Trunks.

"It wasn't like King Cold was much stronger than that weakling Frieza." concluded Goten.

Gohan looked at his brothers and students and sighed. The two still didn't get it. They weren't here to fight weak galactic tyrants; they had a mission and needed to complete it.

"You two already waisted enough time fighting against Frieza. Besides we have company." told Gohan.

The three quickly dropped out of Super Saiyan. Trunks and Goten looked behind them and saw the Z fighters floating in the air just speechless. Gohan was able to recognise ever last one of the Z fighters, even the seven year old him with longer black hair in a ponytail and dressed in Saiyan armor.

The seven foot tall, green skinned Namek wearing a purple gi, white cape and turban was Piccolo, Gohan's master and one of his closest friends. Trunks was able to notice a younger version of his mother with an afro hair style being held by the man known as Yamcha. Yamcha had short black hair and dressed in a normal shirt and pants. They could identify the triclops as Tien and the small clown like person as Chiaotzu. The short bald monk dressed in an orange gi was Krillin. The floating blue cat was Puar. And Trunks was for sure the short muscled man with black flame like hair dressed in a pink shirt and yellow pants was Vegeta, his father.

Gohan was glad to see his old friends, but he had to worry about the mission. The one armed warrior looked at the Z fighters and smiled.

"We're going to see Goku. Follow us if you want to see him." called out Gohan.

The three Saiyans took to the sky followed by the Z fighters. They flew to the spot Gohan knew his father would arrive back on Earth. They all landed. A tension hung in the air between the time travellers and the Z fighters.

Trunks pulled a capsule out of his pocket. He let the capsule go and appeared a portable fridge full of cold drinks. Trunks and Goten opened the fridge and each took a drink.

"Any of you want something to drink? Goku's still not suppose to arrive for another two hours." asked Trunks.

"It's pretty hot and dry out here. Might as well have something to drink while we wait." suggested Goten.

All the Z fighters looked confused. Finally Bulma spoke up and took a few steps forward.

"I don't see why not." said Bulma.

The young Gohan smiled and ran towards the fridge Bulma in toe. Krillin was getting a little worried.

"Gohan wait!" warned Krillin.

"Relax Krillin. They're just sodas." stated Bulma.

Trunks and Goten smiled as the younger versions of Gohan and Bulma approached them. It was a little strange for them to see Bulma so young and laughing and downright shocking for the two half-Saiyans to see Gohan so innocent and happy. Gohan tossed his younger counter part a soda.

"How did you know I liked orange?" wondered young Gohan.

Gohan smiled at his younger self and grabbed a soda for himself.

"Because it's my favorite to." answered Gohan.

Bulma was nosing around the fridge looking for what kind of sodas the three strangers had.

"I'm starting to like these guys. They have root beer." declared Bulma.

Bulma and the young Gohan began to drink their sodas. The other Z fighters started to loosen up a bit. Krillin stepped forward and began to speak.

"Do they have grape?" nervously asked Krillin.

"They've got to grape." said young Gohan.

The younger Gohan handed Krillin a grape soda. Soon the other Z fighters joined in and grab sodas of their own minus, a certain Saiyan prince. Vegeta was enraged by how the weak Earthlings were behaving.

"Excuse me but how do you three know my dad?" curiously asked young Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both froze up. They didn't know how to answer the question asked by the child version of their mentor. Luckily for the two teens Gohan was prepared for just such a situation.

"We have heard of Goku and all of what he did. We think he might be able to help us out with situation we are having." replied Gohan.

This made some of the Z fighters confused.

"Then how do you know he's going to be here in two hours?" wondered Krillin.

Trunks and Goten both looked at each other. The two Saiyan teens were stumped as to how to answer the question.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you." simply said Trunks.

"You just have to trust us. We know what we are doing." half lied Goten.

What Goten had said was only partially true. The three half-Saiyans might have had an idea of what to do; they just didn't know how to do it. At least Trunks and Goten didn't. Gohan was a whole other story and might have had a trick up his sleeve, but it was unknown to the two younger half-Saiyans.

Vegeta had had enough. Whoever those three imposters were they were driving him crazy.

"You three are hiding something! Tell us who you really are!" growled Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten looked away from the Z fighters.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." responded Trunks.

The Z fighters decided to ignore Vegeta like they always tried to do. Younger Gohan looked at the three strangers that had defeated Frieza and King Cold.

"When you three were fighting, you were Super Saiyans right?" assumed young Gohan.

Goten smiled and nodded.

"Yes the three of us were Super Saiyans." simply answered Goten.

Vegeta didn't believe the stranger one bit.

"You're lying! Kakarot, the one you call Goku, and I are the two last remaining Saiyans. Kakarot's brat is half-Saiyan. So if you count him that makes three. There is no way you three are Saiyans!" yelled Vegeta.

The Z fighters realised what Vegeta said was true. Goku, Vegeta, and their Gohan were the only ones left with Saiyan blood. If only the Z fighters knew that Gohan was there with them only older and with the second son of Goku and first son of Vegeta. They would be hysterical if they found out.

"But we saw those three, defeat Frieza and that King Cold guy." recalled young Gohan.

"I'm saying they are lying, not weak." snarled Vegeta.

The Z fighters looked at Gohan, Trunks and Goten. The three time traveling Saiyans had to find a way of getting out of the spot light or risk exposing who they were and end up failing the mission.

Bulma looked at the three strangers more closely. She noticed the Capsule Corp. logo on the side of the lavender haired stranger's jacket and on the right side of the chest on the other two stranger's gis.

"That's my dad's logo. Do you three work for us?" asked Bulma.

Trunks and Goten were both speechless. Now they really wished the Bulma from their time hadn't put the Capsule Corp. logo on their new clothes. Gohan answered when his two students were having a panic attack.

"You could say we are just big fans of Capsule Corp." honestly said Gohan.

"I see. If you three tell me your names I'll recommend you to my dad." offered Bulma.

Things just seemed to keep going from bad to worse. Once again Gohan had to get them out of a predicament they got themselves into.

"I'm sorry but we can't reveal out names. It might seem strange, but that's just the way it has to be." stated Gohan.

Bulma was getting more intrigued by the minute.

"Mystery men I see." curiously said Bulma.

"Are your shoe sizes secrets to?" joked Tien.

"Why can't I have a secret name? That's not fair. I bet you all have a secret spy decoder ring to. " complained Yamcha.

"Knock it off guys. You're all just jealous. These guys just beat Frieza and King Cold single handed, no offense." dramatically said Bulma.

"None taken." said Gohan.

Gohan noticed his younger self looking at him. The Saiyan knelt to his past self's height.

"Mister how did you lose your arm?" nervously asked young Gohan.

Trunks, Goten, and all the Z fighters (minus Vegeta and Piccolo) looked shocked. Gohan put his hand to the small stump that remained of his left arm. He could still feel the pain of his arm from when the Androids attacked Super World.

"I lost my arm in a fight protecting those I cared about." answered Gohan.

Guilt and regret began to consume Trunks and Goten. They had been the reason Gohan had lost his arm. If only they had been stronger than Gohan might still have both his arms and would be able to fight properly. But that was in the past. They had to focus on the future if they wanted to keep the Androids from destroying this time like they did theirs.

No one spoke to the three time travellers after that. Gohan, Trunks and Goten sat on a rock looking over the horizon. Trunks would look at Vegeta from the corner of his eye, but Vegeta never noticed. Goten would occasionally look at the younger version of his older brother currently talking to Piccolo. Gohan just waited for his father to arrive so they could complete the mission. The hours passed slowly for everyone.

Bulma was sitting next to Krillin when she noticed something. The blue haired woman looked at the lavender haired stranger and Vegeta. She noticed a slight similarity in the way the two looked.

"Don't you think those two look alike? Vegeta and that stranger wearing the Capsule Corp. jacket?" asked Bulma.

Krillin looked at the Saiyan prince and the lavender haired stranger. There was a remarkable similarity between the two.

"Now that you mention it I can see a slight similarity. Only in looks though. That guy and the other two seem pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump. Although those other two do sort of remind me of Goku." replied Krillin.

Bulma got a better look at the two black haired strangers sitting with the lavender haired one. She realised that the two did looked a lot like her childhood friend Goku. The younger one looked like a copy of the legendary So Goku, only with longer hair. And the older warrior looked a lot like the child Gohan only older, shorter hair, a scar over his left eye and of course only one arm.

"You're right. Those two do look like Goku. That one with a missing arm looks a lot like Gohan to. I wonder why those two resemble Goku and the other looks like Vegeta?" wondered Bulma.

Bulma didn't have long to wonder as a space pod came crashing down from the sky. The Z fighters all realised that the three strangers had been telling the truth. Goku had returned.

Quickly Gohan, trunks and Goten took flight. The Z fighters followed after them. They all landed by the crater the space pod had formed.

Suddenly the pod opened and out stepped Goku dressed in a strange outfit. All the Z fighters (besides Vegeta and Piccolo) happily ran to greet their returning friend. Gohan smiled. He was glad to see his father had safely returned to the planet. Trunks and Goten couldn't believe they were finally going to meet the legendary Son Goku, Gohan and Goten's father and the hero Trunks heard stories about as a little kid. Things were finally starting to look up.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Goku flew up out of the crater. A confused look was on the Saiyan's face.

"How did you all know I would be here?" asked Goku.

Bulma pointed to the three strangers behind her. Gohan, Trunks and Goten tried to go unnoticed.

"These three told us. They're mystery men. Apparently they are fans of yours." told Bulma.

"They know all about you, daddy!" excitedly said young Gohan.

Goku looked at the three strangers. Two of them looked like him and one had a familiar ki, but Goku didn't know anything about the third warrior. Goku landed on the ground, a confused look on his face.

"But I don't even know those three." stated Goku.

The Z fighters were all shocked. Bulma tried to come up with an explanation for what was going on.

"But how can that be? These three knew the exact time and place you would arrive. They must have been tracking your ship from space." concluded Bulma.

"I don't know. Frieza tried that and I was able to sense him. I didn't sense these three when I was in space or any other time for that matter." swore Goku.

Goku started to ask who defeated Frieza and King Cold. The Saiyan asked the Z fighters but they all said the three strangers had defeated Frieza. Goku was shocked when he heard the three newcomers had defeated Frieza and his father King Cold.

"Those two teenagers defeated Frieza and the other destroyed King Cold. They went Super Saiyan and defeated them with ease." told Piccolo.

Goku looked at the three warriors. Goten was feeling nervous that his father was watching him. Trunks was feeling the same as his friend. Gohan buried his emotions and tried to hide his ki so his father wouldn't recognise it before they could tell him about the Androids.

"I can't believe that some so young could reach Super Saiyan. This is fantastic." declared Goku.

"Do I have to remind everyone that you, your son and I are the last one with Saiyan blood?" growled Vegeta.

Gohan let out a silent sigh.

"Just like Vegeta to rain on everybody's parade when they are having a good time." thought Gohan.

Goku and the other Z fighters were still confused by the three strange warriors.

"Well if they say they're Super Saiyans that's good enough for me." decided Goku.

"Honestly Goku you take things to lightly some times." said Bulma.

Trunks and Goten both smiled. Gohan got the attention of his father and everyone else.

"Can we talk with you? Alone?" asked Gohan.

"Alright then." seriously said Goku.

The four Saiyans got ready to take flight.

"What are these guys trying to say?" snapped Yamcha.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be right back." assured Goku.

The four Saiyans took to the sky, leaving the rest of the Z fighters behind. Something just didn't seem right to them, but they didn't follow after Goku or the three strangers. The Z fighters knew Goku could handle himself if the strangers caused and trouble.

The four landed on the other side of the crater. Trunks and Goten smiled at Son Goku.

"Thanks for meeting with us." thanked Trunks.

"We really appreciate it." added Goten.

Goku flashed the traditional Son grin.

"I should be thanking all of you. I had a chance to defeat Frieza but I was only fooling myself into thinking he would change." realised Goku.

Gohan spoke to his father for the first time in nearly twenty years.

"Not that guy. When he and his father came to Earth and you weren't here we had to step in. We didn't think you would make it." told Gohan.

"Frieza's ship was faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I was about to make my move, but then you three came along." continued Goku.

"And just how were you planning to get here in time to stop Frieza?" asked Gohan.

"Thanks to a technique I learned called Instant Transmition I could have been here in seconds." answered Goku.

The three future Saiyans were shocked.

"You mean time travel?" gasped Trunks and Goten.

"No you dematerialise and travel as a beam of light. You'd be surprised how fast you can go at light speed." clarified Goku.

Trunks and Goten both silently scolded themselves for being so stupid. Gohan joined the two in scolding themselves. He should have remembered his father could use Instant Transmition. After fighting the Androids and all that had happened in the world since they arrived he must have forgotten his father could use the technique.

"I should have remembered you could use that technique. Then we could have come back sooner and not risked meeting the others." sighed Gohan.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"I don't mind answering that, but can you go Super Saiyan?" requested Gohan.

Goku listened and went Super Saiyan. Gohan nodded to Trunks and Goten. The two went Super Saiyan and drew their swords. They both charged at Goku, but he didn't even flinch. The two teenage half-Saiyans stopped before their swords came in contact with Goku.

"Why didn't you try to avoid it?" wondered Trunks.

"We could have killed you and you just stood still." blurted Goten.

Goku smiled and looked at the two younger Super Saiyans.

"I sensed your feelings and I knew you would both stop. That's why I didn't move." stated Goku.

Trunks and Goten were shocked. They didn't know that Goku was able to sense a person's feelings and determine what they were going to do. They knew he could sense ki (everyone who was around Goku could sense ki) but they didn't know he was able to sense another's emotions.

Gohan was pleased by what he saw. He walked up to his father and Trunks and Goten stepped back. The two sheathed their swords knowing what Gohan had planned.

"You two did well, but I'll take over from here. I'm not going to hold anything back." declared Gohan.

"Good I won't hold anything back either." swore Goku.

Gohan went Super Saiyan and charged at his father. He through the hardest punches and kicks he could but Goku managed to block every one of them with only one figure. The three half-Saiyans were impressed and astonished by the strength Goku had.

Finally the battle ended. The Saiyans powered down to their normal forms. The Z fighters were impressed and shocked from watching from the other side of the crater. Gohan smiled and knew it was time to do what they had come to the past for.

"My friends and I needed to know if we could trust you. From what we've just seen we know we can trust you. What I'm about to tell you is very important and you can't tell it to anybody." stated Gohan.

"I've never had a problem keeping secrets. Alright you have my word that I won't tell anyone about this." swore Goku.

Now things could get down to business. The three half-Saiyans faced the legendary Son Goku. Gohan faced his father and began to tell their story.

"I know this may be hard to believe, but we're not from this time. We came here in a time machine twenty years in the future." started Gohan.

Goku was completely shocked.

"You all came from the future! That's incredible." gasped Goku.

"What Vegeta said is true. Only you, he and Gohan have Saiyan blood. My friends and I are only half-Saiyans though." continued Gohan.

Trunks took over explaining things for a quick second.

"My name is Trunks. I got my Saiyan blood from Vegeta. He's my father." told Trunks.

Goku was now more shocked than when he found out the three warriors in front of him were from the future.

"You're really sure that Vegeta is your father?" excitedly asked Goku.

"Yes. I'm going to be born two years from now." simply said Trunks.

Goku looked back at Vegeta and then to Trunks. There was some resemblance between the Saiyan prince and the half-Saiyan claiming to be his son.

"I do see the resemblance. Wow Vegeta's going to be a daddy." chuckled Goku.

Gohan got his father's attention back on him.

"We didn't come back in time just to tell you that. In three years on May 12th on an island nine miles west of South City two horrible beens will appear. They have incredible power even by our standards. The best way I can describe them is monsters. When these two surface nothing will be able to stop them. They are both Androids created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. The same Dr. Gero you defeated as a child." explained Gohan.

A look of regret crept onto Goku's face.

"That's one mistake you're going to live with the rest of your life. Dr. Gero escaped and built the two Androids to get revenge on you. Only they had other ideas in mine. Once they were able to think for themselves they killed Dr Gero and went on a rampage. Living on earth in our time is like living in a nightmare that never ends. The three of us are all that is left." continued explaining Gohan.

Gohan clenched his fist. Goten could sense the increase in his brother's ki and began to worry. Goten put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and looked at his brother with a comforting gaze. Gohan looked at Goten and put his only hand on top of Goten's hand. When Gohan's ki went down Goten let go of his brother's shoulder and let him continue to explain things to their father. Gohan gestured for Goten to start talking and the young half-Saiyan eagerly did. This was the first time Goten ever saw his father and Gohan knew how much it would mean to his brother if he could speak with their father.

"The Androids are ruthless killers. Chasing after the three of us is one of their favorite hobbies. We might out number them, but they are still stronger than us. Frieza was a weakling compared to those monsters. None of us have any help. The Z fighters were all killed by the Androids. Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, they're all dead. The only survivor from the battle was Gohan." exclaimed Goten.

Tears began to flow from Goten's eyes. Trunks put a hand on his friends shoulder and comforted Goten the best he could. Gohan faced his father and knew he had to tell him who he was.

"I'm Gohan." confessed Gohan.

Goku nearly fell over. The battle scared, hard, single armed warrior in front of him was his little Gohan all grown up. Piccolo lost his balance but quickly caught himself on the other side of the crater.

"How can you be Gohan?" disbelieving said Goku.

Gohan sighed and looked at his father.

"It's me dad. It really is me. Nearly twenty years of fighting can change a person. I barely escaped the battle when the Androids first showed up. Then three years later they kill mom and grandpa when they attack grandpa's kingdom. Then four years ago in our time I lost my left arm and got this scar. I nearly lost my life not long after I lost my arm. I would have been dead if those two hadn't been there to bring me back to Capsule Corp. and got me medical attention." explained Gohan.

Trunks and Goten turned their attention to Gohan. The two half-Saiyans had worried looks on their faces. Gohan had seen that look before and he didn't like it when trunks and Goten ganged up on him about past battles with the Androids.

"I already know what you two are going to say and my answer is still the same. You wouldn't have made a difference if you fought with me against the Androids after I lost my arm. If you two had been there I would have been trying to protect the both of you and we would have all ended up dead. Even if I had died in the fight both your lives are more important that mine ever was. You two had to live to save the future. I wasn't that important." insisted Gohan.

Trunks and Goten were fighting to hold back tears. The two friends clenched their fists and looked at Gohan. They couldn't believe what he was saying. Didn't he know they would never be able to defeat the Androids without him?

"How can you say that? We need you Gohan. Without you we would have both been dead a long time ago. You're the reason we keep on fighting. You nearly dying is what made us go Super Saiyan. We nearly lost you that time and you nearly died again before we came back in the time machine. How can you say that your life doesn't matter if our lives will not matter without you in it?" blurted Trunks.

"Don't you care about us at all, Gohan? We fight because you taught us how. We fight because you fight Gohan. You're all Trunks and I have got. After you lost your arm I didn't know what to do. You had lost so much of your strength and power that the Androids could beat you twice as easy as they use to. I thought I failed you when you nearly died. If my hand hadn't been near your neck you would have died. Trunks was on a rampage destroying anything he could see and I was an emotional wreck. I nearly gave into my rage like Trunks and would have started firing ki blasts everywhere like he did. Then you would be dead for real. I can't lose you Gohan I just can't. After the Androids killed mom and grandpa your all the family I have left. I can't lose you." emotionally sobbed Goten.

Goten couldn't hold back anymore and began to cry like a baby. Gohan sighed and embraced his brother with his remaining arm. Goten clung to his brother and cried into his shoulder. Gohan looked over to Trunks who looked like he was just about ready to break down a cry just like Goten.

"Come here Trunks." gently said Gohan.

Trunks approached his master and embraced him in a hug. Gohan couldn't hug Trunks back since he was missing an arm. But Trunks could still feel the same love and comfort that Goten did, even if he couldn't feel Gohan's arm around him. The three stayed like that for some time until trunks and Goten had calmed down enough and Gohan let go of them.

The three turned their attention back to Goku. Goku looked a little confused about what had just happened, but decided to leave it for right now.

"You three never mentioned me. Do I die in the battle with the Androids to?" wondered Goku.

Goten shock his head.

"No you die six months before the Androids show up and eight months before I... never mind. You were killed by a heart virus that has no cure. You never even got a chance to fight. Trunks' mom was sure you would have made a difference." stated Goten.

Goku looked over at Trunks. The lavender haired youth had a feeling of what was going to happen next. To distract Goku Trunks gave him the heart medication.

"This is the cure for the heart virus. There might not be a cure for it in this time but there is one for it in our time. Take it when start to feel a pain in your chest and the medicine will do the trick." assured Trunks.

Goku took the medicine from Trunks.

"We shouldn't be doing this Goku. We're changing history, but some history has to be changed. Everyone is constantly living in fear and wondering when the Androids will strike next. You can make a difference Goku. My mother and Gohan said you could and after meeting you I believe them." exclaimed Trunks.

"Your mother knows me? Do I know her now or do I meet her later?" wondered Goku.

Trunks realised what he had done but it was already too late. Now the young Saiyan had no choice but to tell Goku who his mother was and it was going to be embarrassing. A light blush grew on Trunks' face as he spoke.

"My mother's standing over there." simply answered Trunks.

Suddenly it hit Goku and it hit him hard. He fell onto his back and was completely flabbergasted.

"Bulma's your mother!" shouted Goku.

Luckily they were too far away for anyone to here Goku scream. Though Piccolo did lose his balance for the second time and almost joined Goku on the ground. Trunks blush got even darker as Goku got back to his feet.

"Bulma and Vegeta? I always thought Bulma would marry Yamcha, but Vegeta? This is unbelievable." gasped Goku.

"They weren't together that long. It was more of a passion kind of thing. You know how stubborn they are. Yamcha and my mother are going to break up pretty soon. Yamcha moves on to someone else and my mother falls in love with my dad, though he can never admit he loves her in return." embarrassedly said Trunks.

"No surprise there. I know them and man are they're the feistiest two people I know." replied Goku.

Trunks was still blushing as he looked over at his father and the younger version of his mother.

"I don't remember my father so it's really nice to see him. He's a little angry, but he's really impressive." noted Trunks.

Trunks looked over at his future parents and smiled. Goku looked back to his son, Trunks and the still nameless stranger.

"I know it might seem strange but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But it might not happen if they catch wind of it. Please don't tell them anything Goku?" begged Trunks.

"It would probably be best if you don't tell them anything about us or who I am either dad." added Gohan.

Goku smiled and nodded. He knew what the right thing was to do.

"I'll keep your secret. You have my work. But I'm still curious about something. I know who you are Gohan and you trunks, but what about you? What's your name?" asked Goku.

Goten tensed up. He hoped that his father would have forgotten about him in all that he had been told. Not wanting to risk not being born Goten knew he had to lie.

"I'm no body important. What you really should be worrying about is making sure you are there to beat the Androids. That's all that matters now." stuttered Goten.

Goku was still a little suspicious. Gohan had to get his father off the trail of finding out about Goten before he was born.

"We should probably get back to the others. They look about ready to fly over here and investigate what's going on. And I don't exactly feel like having to fight against Vegeta if he wants to prove that we're not Saiyans." stated Gohan.

Goku understood what his son was saying. The three half-Saiyans and one full Saiyan flew back to the other side of the crater. The Z fighter crowded around the four and started asking questions.

"So Goku what did those three want to talk to you about?" asked Krillin.

Goku and the three future Saiyans tensed up. Goku rubbed the back on his neck as he answered his friend's question.

"It wasn't really anything important." nervously said Goku.

"It sounded pretty important to me." blankly said Piccolo.

Everyone looked at Piccolo in shock.

"You heard Piccolo?" nervously asked Goku.

"These ears aren't just for framing my face." bitterly replied Piccolo.

Gohan smiled at his old mentor.

"I knew we shouldn't have been able to get anything past you Piccolo." sighed Gohan.

"Yes you should have known better than anyone I couldn't be fooled. And if none of you are going to tell them about what is to come than I will. We all deserve a chance to change our destinies, not just you Goku. Don't worry I won't say anything to put the three of you at risk, even if I know nothing about the last kid." swore Piccolo.

Piccolo explained to the Z fighters what Gohan, Trunks and Goten had told Goku, minus who Gohan and Trunks were. The Z fighters were shocked by what they heard. Now they were sworn to train to become strong enough to defeat the Androids.

"So that's the whole story. In three years all of us are supposed to die in a battle against these Androids besides Gohan." concluded Piccolo.

"Those guys are whacked. Don't you think?" said Yamcha.

Bulma looked at her boyfriend with a confused face.

"I don't know. It sounds real to me." told Bulma.

Piccolo was growing impatient.

"Believe it or not I'm going to train. I actually fell like staying alive when the Androids show up." declared Piccolo.

Suddenly all the Z fighters noticed the three strangers in their time machine. Gohan, Trunks and Goten looked at the Z fighters before they went on the next part of the mission.

"Farewell father. We will meet again soon." quietly swore Gohan.

Trunks looked at his father and the young version of his mother.

"Father you are so tough and proud, hard and cold like a rock but deep down your heart beats like mine does. I know you feel. I am your son and I will always love you. Farwell young mother may the good spirits always keep you safe." whispered Trunks.

Goten took one last look at his father before the time machine left for three years into the future.

"Goodbye dad. You might not know who I am now, but next time we meet I will tell you everything. You will know I am your son and hopefully you will be proud of me and Gohan. See you in three years dad. I love you." silently said Goten.

The time machine disappeared for three years into the future to just before the Androids appeared. What ever happened now was up to the Z fighters and fate to decide.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The time machine reappeared three years in the future. The three half-Saiyans exited the time machine and put it back in its capsule. The sight before them shocked the three Saiyans.

An entire city on an island had been destroyed. The Androids had already attacked. They were too late.

"I knew we should have come back a little further. It's too late now. The time machine doesn't have enough energy for another trip. If we use it then we'll be trapped in the past and couldn't go home. I know Bulma would be furious if we didn't come back. Come on let's find the others and hope their training and the medicine was enough to help them beat the Androids." muttered Gohan.

Trunks and Goten nodded. The three half-Saiyans flew off in the direction the Z fighters went, tracking them by their ki signatures. The Androids had no ki signature so the three time travellers were unable to tell if the Z fighters were doing any good in the battle.

When Gohan, Trunks and Goten found the Z fighters they didn't know what to make of the fight. They watched as Piccolo fought against an Android that looked like an old man. The remains of a fat clown like Android laid in pieces scattered around the battle ground.

Something wasn't right. Where was Goku? Had he already come to the same fate as he did in the other time line? And what about those two new Androids? Either history had changed how they looked or the worst had only just begun.

The three landed as Piccolo finished off his fight. The Namek looked surprised as the three future half-Saiyans landed. A Vegeta in Super Saiyan form blankly glared at the three strangers who warned them about the Androids.

"You three are back." noticed Piccolo.

The three looked down at the Android that looked like an old man. Trunks and Goten were both in disbelief that the Androids looked different than the ones from their time.

"They're different. They both look different." horrified noticed Trunks.

All the Z fighters looked shocked. Vegeta glared at the two youngest time traveling Saiyans.

"What do you mean they are different? Aren't those the Androids you warned us about?" growled Vegeta.

Trunks was still traumatised and Gohan remained silent so Goten had no choice but to answer the Saiyan prince's question.

"The Androids from our time look different. That destroyed one and that other look nothing like the Androids we know off." worried Goten.

The Z fighters were now more shocked and worried.

"What did they just say? Those aren't the Androids?" nervously said Krillin.

All the Z fighters were in disbelief. Vegeta was getting annoyed and glared at the three strangers.

"Nonsense. If those weren't the Androids you warned us about then who is it?" barked Vegeta.

The three future Saiyans remained silent. Krillin had gained enough courage to talk to the former Saiyan prince.

"Relax Vegeta. Cut them some slack. So what if some of the things they said are a little off? We still found two Androids like they said. What does it matter if they look different." stated Krillin.

"I hope your right Krillin." said Tien.

Suddenly a plane came into everyone's view. Inside the plane was Bulma, a plump samurai with long black hair, dressed in an orange robe by the name of Yajirobe, and a one year old baby Trunks. The Android smiled as the plane came closer.

"Now's my chance." declared the Android.

The three future Saiyans were worried about Bulma as she piloted the plane closer to them. Trunks tried to get the younger version of his mother to turn the plane around.

"You shouldn't be here. Got away when you still have the chance." worriedly shouted Trunks.

"Turn back Bulma or you'll be killed." screamed Goten.

But it was no use. Bulma was unable to hear the warning from the older version of her son and his friend. The Android shouted at the Z fighters and the three strangers he had no information on.

"Enjoy this victory while you still can. Soon I will send Androids 17 and 18 after you. Then you will pay." shouted the Android.

The Z fighters couldn't believe that there were more Androids. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten couldn't believe that their mortal enemies hadn't been released yet and that Dr. Gero had made more Androids than just 17 and 18.

"17 and 18. Those monsters will destroy us all." silently said Gohan.

The Android fired a powerful ki blast at the ground creating and explosion. The Z fighters shielded their eyes. The plane was being tossed around in the blast. Trunks and Goten quickly went to help Bulma, Yajirobe and the baby Trunks before they were killed.

"Trunks! Goten! Be careful!" yelled Gohan.

Vegeta was close enough to hear the one armed warrior yell at the two teenagers.

"Trunks? That's the name of my son. Wait a Super Saiyan and one of those teens baring my son's name. Could one of those teenagers be my son? Those other two look like Kakarot. What is going on?" thought Vegeta.

Trunks grabbed hold of his mother and infant self. Goten grabbed Yajirobe. The two half-Saiyans landed on the ground as the plane fell down into the canyon.

Bulma looked frantically around for her baby. She found her baby in the arms of the lavender haired warrior that saved her. Bulma quickly took her crying baby away from her savior.

"Thank you. You saved Trunks." thanked Bulma.

Trunks jerked at hearing the younger version of his mother saying his name. Suddenly Vegeta's shouts got everybody's attention.

"The Android, were did it go? Blast it!" growled Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten bitterly looked at Vegeta. The two time travelers didn't like the Saiyan prince one bit so far. The Z fighters rushed to Bulma's side.

"Are you alright Bulma?" asked Krillin.

"I'm fine. These two young men saved us." answered Bulma.

"That's great." said young Gohan.

Trunks frowned as he looked at his father.

"You'll never get away from me Android!" shouted Vegeta.

Vegeta began to fly after the Android. Trunks jumped into the air and cut his father off in mid flight. The father and son glared at each other.

"Why didn't you try to save them? Bulma and your son? Don't they mean anything to you?" angrily asked Trunks.

"I couldn't care any less about that woman and her brat. Now get out of my way." snarled Vegeta.

Vegeta flew past his son. The Saiyan prince scanned all over the cliff looking for the Android.

Bulma was explaining to the z fighters what she saw from the plane.

"That Android you were fighting looked like Dr. Gero. I saw a picture of him in one of my dad's old science magazines. Although he's changed a lot since then." explained Bulma.

Gohan and Goten were speechless like the rest of the Z fighters. The one that had built the terrible Androids 17 and 18 had turned himself into an Android? How could the timeline have changed so much?

"Bulma says the Android we were fighting was Dr. Gero." called out Krillin.

The rest of the Z fighters and trunks landed on the ground. Everyone crowded around Bulma and some were utterly speechless. Vegeta was more annoyed than usual.

"Dr Gero? How could you know a thing like that woman?" growled Vegeta.

"I know what I saw Vegeta. It was in one of my dad's old science magazines and underneath written in bold letters was Dr. Gero." snapped Bulma.

The infant version of Trunks began to cry. Bulma tried to calm down her crying son.

"It's an easy mistake to make Vegeta. With all the modifications he's made it's hard to tell that Dr. Gero was ever human. It's really quite impressive. Too bad I read that he was a complete jerk." continued Bulma.

Vegeta glared at the three strangers. He was more angry than ever now.

"You three told us a pack of lies! You said that Dr. Gero was killed by the Androids that he created, not that he turned himself into one!" screamed Vegeta.

Trunks remained silent. Goten was just about ready to unsheathe his swords when Gohan stopped him. Gohan looked back at the younger to half-Saiyans then he turned his attention to the full blooded Saiyan prince.

"We didn't lie to anyone. The timeline has changed than the way that we know of it. This was a calculated risk that we knew might happen. Now just shut up and be quiet you jerk. We have to find a way to stop Dr. Gero before he activates 17 and 18. Those are the Androids that destroyed our world and will destroy this one as well if we don't stop them." calmly explained Gohan.

Piccolo looked at the older version of his student.

"Perhaps it would help if you told us what these two Androids looked like. That way we won`t get confused like we did last time." suggested Piccolo.

Gohan nodded and told what Androids 17 and 18looked like.

"The Androids we know of were created by Dr. Gero only unlike the two you fought they are designed to be slim and powerful. Android 18 looked like a young girl with blond hair. Android 17 looks like a strong young man with long black hair and always wears a red scarf. If I didn't know any better I would have just taken them for normal human teenagers, but for those eyes. Those cold lifeless blue eyes give away the fact that they are Androids and not real people." explained Gohan.

"Those Androids sound pretty mean." said Krillin.

Trunks took over explanations.

"That's one way of putting it. They only seek to hurt and destroy. It just makes me sick thinking about all lives they took and all the pain that they caused." told Trunks.

"Do these Androids absorb energy like the first two?" asked Piccolo.

The three future half-Saiyans looked confused. Trunks shook his head and answered the Namek's question .

"No 17 and 18 don't absorb energy. There energy never runs out." sighed Trunks.

"That's preposterous. They have to run out of energy sometime." stated Vegeta.

Goten looked around and didn't notice his father or Yamcha anywhere. The second son of Goku looked at the bold monk named Krillin.

"Where is da... I mean Goku?" wondered Goten.

"Goku came down with that heart virus you warned us about. He got in the middle of the battle and Yamcha flew him back to his house to get the medicine." answered Krillin.

Goten couldn't believe that his father was suffering from the heart virus so late. The virus had claimed Goku's life in their time six months before the Androids showed up and ChiChi had only been a month or less pregnant with Goten. If Goku was only suffering from the heart virus now then ChiChi had to be about six or seven months pregnant with Goten right now? Goten wished he could just fly back to the Son house and make sure his dad was alright but he knew that would blow his cover and he didn't even know if his mother even was pregnant in this timeline. So much had changed that anything could have been possible at that point.

Bulma jerked back from Vegeta. The blue haired woman tried to calm down her crying baby.

"How dare you Vegeta. Every time you stick your geeky little face near Trunks you make him cry. It's alright baby your daddy's not going to scar you with that ugly mug of his." snapped Bulma.

The Z fighters all quietly laughed at the Saiyan prince. Trunks was blushing at his parent's fight. Goten gave a mischievous smile and elbowed his friend in the ribs. Gohan sighed and shook his head. Vegeta was just annoyed.

"Bulma, will you forget about the child for one minute? Do you know were Dr. Gero's lab is?" barked Vegeta.

"What? What lab? Now that you mention it I do remember reading something about Dr. Gero's lab being located in a cave outside of North City." remembered Bulma.

"It's probably too late to follow him there. He's long gone by now." concluded Krillin.

"Maybe not. Nobody saw him fly away did they?" recalled Vegeta.

Everyone was speechless. The younger Gohan was a little confused by what Vegeta had said.

"So what are you saying?" asked young Gohan.

"I'm saying that Android is trying to escape on foot. Which means he hasn't gotten very far." exclaimed Vegeta.

"If that's true then we might be able to find this lab and destroy these other two Androids before Gero even gets there." blankly said Piccolo.

Vegeta turned around and looked at the warriors standing behind him.

"I would never do anything that cowardly. Only one course of action will satisfy me. I will fight these Androids and destroy with my own hands." declared Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten couldn't believe how stubborn and selfish Vegeta was. Gohan had known Vegeta but even he didn't think the Saiyan prince was crazy enough to try fighting against the Androids alone. In their time he allowed the Z fighters to help him fight against the Androids, even if he didn't like it.

"NO! Never underestimate the power of the Androids. If you really want to defeat them then we'll have to do this Piccolo's way." desperately said Trunks.

Trunks and Vegeta both stared at each other. Vegeta smirked and flew into the air. Trunks cut off his father before he was even out of anyone's sight.

"You can't take the Androids on by yourself. We have to wait for Goku." reasoned Trunks.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I'm not going to wait for Kakarot. I'm a Super Saiyan now and I'm a lot stronger than that third class weakling would ever dream of becoming. Now get out of my way." growled Vegeta.

Vegeta flew past Trunks. All trunks could do was helplessly watch as his father rushed closer to his death.

"Man Vegeta is such a jerk." said Tien.

"I must admit now that Vegeta is a Super Saiyan he might be stronger than Goku. Perhaps he does have a chance at defeating the Androids single handed?" assumed Piccolo.

Trunks landed back on the ground. Goten ran to his friend's side.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have a chance." sadly said Trunks.

"Vegeta was a Super Saiyan in our time and it still didn't help him beat the Androids. And even then he allowed himself to have help from the rest of the Z fighter, even if he didn't like it. There's no way for Vegeta to stop 17 and 18 on his own. We need Goku if we want to defeat the Androids." exclaimed Goten.

Trunks looked to the sky and Goten immediately knew what his friend had in mind.

"I won't let in happen again. I won't let my father die!" screamed Trunks.

Trunks flew off after his father. Goten took to the sky and flew after his friend. Everyone (besides gohan0 was confused by what just happened. Bulma just looked in the direction the two stranger had flown off in.

"Father? Did he say father? What did he mean?" wondered Bulma.

Piccolo looked over to the older version of his student.

"I think it's time you tell them. I'd do it myself but like I said three years ago I don't know anything about the last kid. You have to tell them who you and the others are." ordered Piccolo.

Gohan sighed. He knew it would have eventually come to this. At least Goten had been careful (nearly blowing his cover a million times) about who he was. Gohan knew he was going to have to have a little chat with his two brothers/students when he caught up to them.

"The baby you are holding Bulma and teen called Vegeta father are the same person. He is Trunks all grown up. The other teen is my little brother Goten, the second son of Son Goku. I am Goku's first son. I'm Gohan." confessed Gohan.

All the Z fighters were completely shocked. Even Piccolo was a little surprised to learn that the unknown teen, Goten, was the second son of his former enemy. Bulma held her baby at arm's length and looked at him.

"Who would have guessed? This is totally weird." stuttered Bulma.

Krillin was still trying to take everything in.

"I can see the resemblance between those two. To think we met trunks two years before he was born. And with an adult Gohan and his little brother." gasped Krillin.

The young Gohan walked up to his older counterpart. Gohan looked at his younger self.

"You are really me from the future?" nervously asked young Gohan.

"I'm you kid, or at least a version of you that is grown up. Considering how much things have changed in this time you'll grow up into someone different than me. But that won't happen if we don't stop the Androids. We have to find Dr. Gero's lab before it's too late." stated Gohan.

The Z fighters and Gohan took to the sky and flew off after Vegeta, trunks and Goten. The younger Gohan was told by Piccolo to take Bulma and baby Trunks back to the Son house. Now all they could do was hope that Goku survived his heart virus and would soon be able to help them fight against the Androids.

Vegeta flew over the rocky landscape followed by the two teen half-Saiyans. Trunks and Goten were both sworn to keep Vegeta from killing himself and destroying this timeline like there's. Vegeta looked back at his son and the other teenager with him.

"You two think you can keep up? Let's see." challenged Vegeta.

Vegeta flew faster leaving the two teenagers behind him. Trunks and Goten went Super Saiyan and increased their speed to catch up with Vegeta. Goten was getting rather annoyed at the former Saiyan prince.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Gohan's going to kill us when he catches up to us. We should have just waited for dad to get over the heart virus and then attacked the Androids. We rushed into battle against them two weeks before coming to the past and we got beaten into pulps. Now I know for sure my brother is going to kill us. So much for me being the son of Son Goku." sighed Goten.

"You might want to hold back on the complaining Goten. Someone might be able to hear you. I know Gohan's going to be even madder if he finds out we blew our cover." reminded Trunks.

"Gohan's probably already told the others about us. So there's no use holding my tongue when everyone already knows who we are. There's no one around here besides Mr. Prince-of-all-Saiyans over there. And there's no way he can hear us." assured Goten.

Vegeta looked back at the two teenagers arguing as they flew.

"I wouldn't be so sure. So that other stranger is Kakarot's second brat and the one missing an arm has to be his first brat. My son seems stronger then Kakarot's second brat, but his first brat still seems stronger. How can the son of a lowly third class Saiyan be stronger than the son of the Saiyan prince? And the boy seems to be rather soft. Looks like I'm going to have to train him and get all those petty teachings about emotions and being companionate that third class brat might have taught him. I will not have my son be a weakling." thought Vegeta.

Vegeta kept flying and searching for Dr. Gero's lab. And Trunks and Goten kept following after him. The battle had begun and it was unknown which side would win.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Trunks and Goten continued to fly after Vegeta. The two friends were determined to turn the Saiyan prince around before he got himself killed by the Androids.

"I can't believe my father is so selfish and self centered. Mom and Gohan always told me he was prideful and had an ego, but I didn't know he was this cold and heartless. I know what he did under Frieza but he was a prisoner and was forced to do those things or he would have been killed himself. That might not justify what he did, but it still is an excuse. He's doing this on his own out of his own free will and I have to stop him or the fate of the world will end up like my time." thought Trunks.

Goten could sense the tension in his best friend. He was about to say something but Trunks shot him a look that told him he didn't want to talk. The two friends remained quiet as they flew after Vegeta.

Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Gohan kept flying towards North City. The Namek looked over to the triclops.

"Tien, do you see it yet?" asked Piccolo.

"Not yet. But we should be getting close." answered Tien.

The four warriors increased their speed just a bit. Krillin saw something in the distance.

"Over there." said Krillin.

North City came into view of the four warriors. The four began to look for Dr. Gero's lab.

Vegeta had been growing impatient. Trunks and Goten were still on the Saiyan prince's trail.

"Will you two stop following me? You're both getting on my nerves." growled Vegeta.

"Sorry but we're not going to let you fight the Androids on your own." replied Trunks.

"I'm not so sure Bulma or your son would like it very much if you killed yourself." added Goten.

Trunks looked at his friend. Goten knew what he said wouldn't mean a thing to Vegeta, but it meant everything to Trunks.

"And just what are you two going to do to stop me? It's going to take more than those little swords to stop me." proclaimed Vegeta.

The two teenage half-Saiyans were getting more annoyed at Vegeta than ever. Was the so called Saiyan prince really this ignorant and self centered?

"How many times are we going to have to tell you before you listen? Never underestimate the power of the Androids." repeatedly informed Trunks.

"And you should never underestimate the power of a true Super Saiyan. If you two are going to stay you could at least be useful and look for Dr. Gero's lab." responded Vegeta.

"This guy's impossible." sighed Goten.

Trunks and Goten continued to fly after Vegeta. Like it or not they had to keep him from getting killed and letting the baby trunks grow up without a father. Though right now Trunks was starting to wish his father had just remained a mystery. For when Vegeta had just been a mystery to him, the Saiyan prince had at least been some one for him to look up to but now Trunks saw his father for who he really was, a selfish and self centered jerk only carrying about getting stronger and not even thinking once to save his own family.

Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin briefly paused over North City. The four warriors had been trying to make a plan to look for and destroy Dr. Gero's lab before the crazy mad scientist or the Saiyan prince found it and Androids 17 and 18 were released.

"I knew that finding Dr. Gero's lab was going to be difficult, but this is just ridiculous. Considering that we can't sense the Androids power and that we have over a million different mountains to chose from, I'd said it'd take us a while." reasoned Tien.

"I say we split up. Whoever finds the lab first sends out a signal so the rest of us can find it." explained Piccolo.

"What kind of signal did you have in mind piccolo?" asked Krillin.

"Raise your ki so the others can find you." said Piccolo.

Gohan lightly smiled at his old master.

"Sounds good to me. If any of you see the almighty dumb-enough-to get-himself-killed-Saiyan prince make sure to leave him for me. Also tell Trunks and Goten I'd like to have a little talk with them about following orders. See you later." requested Gohan.

Piccolo was impressed by how the adult version of his student handled the two he taught to fight. Gohan's methods of training seemed to imitate what he had gone through that year alone in the wilderness with Piccolo. It seemed more than just the chain of master student had been past on, training methods also seemed to be passed on to if only slightly less violent and being a little more fit for a Saiyan.

The four warriors separated, but not before Krillin gave them some Senzu Beans. There had only been six beans left and Gohan had insisted on not taking any. He didn't want his friends to possibly die just because he had taken a Senzu Bean when they could have used it. It was like when he had lost his arm back at Super World. Gohan had given up the last of the Senzu Beans so Trunks and Goten would live, and he was doing the same thing now whether his friends liked it or not.

Each warrior took a different direction and began the search for Dr. Gero's lab. Hours past and there was still no sign of the lab anywhere. Suddenly the flare of a raising ki could be felt by Piccolo, Tien, and Gohan. The ki was Krillin's. He must have found the lab. Though his ki was weaker than it should have been? Quickly the three warriors flew in the direction of their friend's ki.

Piccolo, Tien and Gohan arrived within moments of Krillin raising his ki. The surrounding area looked like a battle had been fought there and Krillin looked like he had taken quite a beating. That would explain why his ki had been weaker than what it should have been.

"There in the opening of the mountain. That's were Dr. Gero's lab is." told Krillin.

"Good job Krillin." said Tien.

"Thanks Tien." replied Krillin.

Piccolo looked over at the two Earthlings.

"You can congratulate each other later. We still have work to do." reminded Piccolo.

"Piccolo's right you guys. I have a bad feeling about this. Something tells me this is going to be harder than we thought." worried Gohan.

Gohan, Piccolo and Tien began to charge to the mountain entrance. The three were stopped a moment later by Krillin's voice.

"Wait guys! Hold up!" shouted Krillin.

The three stopped and looked back at Krillin. They were starting to get annoyed with the bald monk.

"What now Krillin?" asked Tien.

"I forgot to tell you Dr. Gero beat me here." nervously told Krillin.

The three couldn't believe it. Dr. Gero had beaten them to the lab. They were too late.

"I'm sorry. He was just too strong for me. I couldn't hold him off." sighed Krillin.

"We can worry about that later. Now we have to get in there before Gero activates 17 and 18." stated Gohan.

The four warriors rammed into the steel door leading to Dr. Gero's lab. Piccolo was just about ready to fire a ki blast at the door when they heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Nonsense 17. I order you to go out there and destroy those intruders." ordered Dr. Gero.

The four were frozen in their tracks. 17 and 18 had already been activated. They were too late. It seemed history was doomed to repeat its self no matter how hard one tried to change it.

"Get out of the way idiots." barked Vegeta.

The three Z fighters and Gohan turned around to see Vegeta with trunks and Goten behind him. The two young half-Saiyans looked like they had just gotten away from a fight with the Androids, if the Androids only used one finger. Gohan could tell that his two younger brothers had gotten into a little fight with the Saiyan prince. Vegeta was getting a ki blast ready to fire.

"You have to listen to us. We can't fight the Androids without Goku. Stop it! You don't understand just how powerful the Androids really are." screamed Trunks.

"It's no use Trunks. There's no reasoning with him. We're going to have to do this the hard way." determined Goten.

Goten drew one of his swords and charged at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta turned away from the door for a minute to deal with the pesky third class Saiyan brat. He avoided Goten's sword and hit him hard in the stomach. Goten doubled over in pain. Trunks ran to his friend's side and Gohan looked about ready to kill Vegeta. Vegeta then turned his attention back to the door.

"Stay out of my way you pathetic weaklings." growled Vegeta.

Vegeta fired a ki blast at the door. Any in the way of the ki blast quickly jumped out of the way before they got in the line of fire. The ki blast hit the door and broke it down.

Out of the smoke stepped Gohan, Trunks and Goten's worst nightmare, Androids 17 and 18. The two Androids looked as they did in their time but something was different. Their eyes seemed colder, and was it possible they were stronger that the three future Saiyans remembered?

The Z fighters and three future Saiyans were all frozen were they stood. Vegeta gave a villainous smirk as he looked at the two Androids.

"What's this, a boy with long hair and a red scarf around his neck, and a beautiful young girl? Are these the scary Androids we have heard so much about?" sarcastically said Vegeta.

Goten had recovered from Vegeta's punch. One good thing about fighting the Androids was that it helped build up tolerance to weaker attacks. Trunks and Goten arose from the ground. The two were ready to fight if it came down to it.

"That's them." blankly said Trunks.

"Don't underestimate them by their appearance. They are ruthless killers. They'd tear your heart out in an instant, if they thought it would be fun." snarled Goten.

This was the beginning of the end. The Androids had appeared. It was too late. The battle was lost before it had even begun.

**The Androids have appeared. What will Gohan, Trunks, Goten and the rest of the Z fighters do? Will Goku survive his heart virus? You're just going to have to wait and see. Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The Z fighters and future Saiyans stood before Androids 17, Android 18, and Dr. Gero. Some had a hard time believing that the Androids that destroyed the future looked like normal teenagers.

"Those are the Androids? They look like normal humans to me." gulped Krillin.

"Don't let their looks fool you Krillin. They are vicious killers and stronger than all of us. I know better than most what the Androids can do first hand." stated Gohan.

Gohan clutched his left shoulder. He remembered rather well how the Androids had taken his arm by bombing the area left of Super World. Trunks and Goten both clenched their teeth and grabbed their swords. They had already let Gohan suffer by the Androids long enough, now they were going to help him defeat them or die trying.

"Goku's friends are determined to stop us. We will destroy them like they destroyed Android 19." told Dr. Gero.

17 and 18 blankly looked at Dr. Gero.

"Android 19? So you built him after all." emotionlessly said 17.

"Yes." said Dr. Gero.

"But he was of a different design than 18 and myself. He was an energy absorbing design was he not?" continued 17.

"Yes he was." replied Dr. Gero.

18 walked up closer behind Dr. Gero.

"Very interesting. And you chose the same design for yourself. You thought an energy absorbing model would be easier for you to control. And now he's been destroyed." plainly said 18.

The Z fighters (besides Vegeta) and the three time traveling Saiyans were getting worried. What were the Androids planning? Gohan had an idea of what the Androids were going to do. This would be one thing the two timelines had in common.

"That is enough questions for now. I order you to destroy these intruders." ordered Dr. Gero.

"Be quiet old man. We will deal with them when we are ready." blankly said 17.

Dr. Gero was getting furious.

"What did you say?" shouted Dr. Gero.

Dr. Gero looked around his lab to a destroyed controller. He then looked back at the Androids.

"I would have preferred that you didn't destroy the remote." snapped Dr. Gero.

18 walked around the lab. She stepped on the remains of the controller as she walked over to a large container of some sort.

"Yes that's too bad isn't it? Planning to use it for spare parts? He's kind of lacking in the looks department isn't he. I'd like to see what other modifications you have made to him doctor." wittedly said 18.

18 looked at the chamber. Dr. Gero was getting furious at his creation.

"Stay away from there! I order you to stay away from that chamber. Keep away from Android 16." bellowed Dr. Gero.

The Z fighters were more shocked than before. Gohan, Trunks and Goten couldn't believe that there was yet another Android. First Dr. Gero turns himself into an Android and makes another after he made 17 and 18, then 17 and 18 get activated and now there was an Android 16. If this other Android was anything like 17 or 18 then they were doomed worse than before.

"Go on. I think it is time we wake up our sleeping friend." insisted 17.

"Right." said 18.

"No don't listen to him. I have not completed his programming yet." barked Dr. Gero.

Piccolo was beginning to grow a little impatient.

"What's going on?" wondered Piccolo.

"Something's not right in there." worried Krillin.

"You've got that right." stated Tien.

"Guy now would be a good time to attack. You know before they get their act together." suggested Krillin.

Vegeta smirked and stepped forward.

"Get out of my way. I don't need any help to handle these three." insisted Vegeta.

Dr. Gero knew he had to do something fast.

"The Android 16 is just a prototype. If you activate it, it might malfunction." said Dr. Gero.

This seemed to get 17 and 18's attention. 18 began to open the chamber holding Android 16. Dr. Gero rushed to try and stop 18 from opening the chamber. He grabbed hold on 18's arm. 18 easily threw the old man off of her.

"I think it's time to send you to the scrap heap. If 16 was just a prototype you wouldn't have kept him so long. You destroy the other Androids up to fifteen didn't you?" curiously said 18.

"I was planning on repairing him someday. I made you and i am telling you that if you activate 16 you will regret it." screamed Dr. Gero.

"We will regret it. I dought that old man. According to this data I am much stronger than this model." blankly said 17.

Dr. Gero turned to 17. The (mad) scientist looked at his creation.

"It makes no difference." snapped Dr. Gero.

17 looked over to his sister. He downright ignored his so called creator.

"Go ahead 18. Activate him." told 17.

"I am your creator. You will do as I say. Stop medaling with Android 16 now or I will force you to stop." warned Dr. Gero.

"Your controller is broken." reminded 17.

"Then I will make another." responded Dr. Gero.

18 pushed a few bottoms getting Dr. Gero's attention. When Dr. Gero had his back turned 17 rammed his fist through Dr. Gero's chest. Everyone was frozen as Dr. Gero fell to the ground dead.

"Did you see that? He killed him." worried Krillin.

17 gestured for one of the warriors to come forward. Krillin looked over to the Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta I think he want to talk with you." panicked Krillin.

"You with the shiny head come over here." said 17.

"No way not me." worriedly screamed Krillin.

17 smirked at the cowering monk. Vegeta glared at the monk with disgust.

"Don't be a coward! Fight him!" shouted Vegeta.

"All by myself? Come on guys we're in this together. I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders." gulped Krillin.

"Don't worry about it Krillin. I've got you covered." promised Tien.

Krillin gulped and began to step forward. Before the monk was able to take more than two steps, Gohan jumped in. 17 looked at the one armed warrior with interest.

"Why waste your time fighting him when you could fight me instead?" offered Gohan.

All the Z fighters were shocked. Trunks and Goten were especially surprised. Hadn't Gohan learned anything from his past battles not to fight against the Androids alone? And somehow these Androids seemed stronger than the ones from their time so Gohan was in even more trouble than in other past fights with the Androids.

Gohan looked behind him to his friends and two worried brothers. He knew what Trunks and Goten were probably thinking. They probably thought he was crazy trying to face 17 alone without anybodies help. But this was the way it had to be. Gohan didn't care what happened to him as long as Trunks, Goten and the future were safe, that's all that mattered.

"You two stay out of this. I'm still disappointed in you both for storming off after Vegeta. This is your punishment. You will not help me in this fight. And if you do I'll have no choice but to render you unconscious. An I clear?" exclaimed Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both sadly nodded. Gohan turned his attention back to 17. 17 arose from the ground and evilly smirked at Gohan.

"I'll accept your offer." said 17.

Gohan and 17 dropped into fighting stances. Suddenly Gohan went Super Saiyan and fired a ki blast at the container holding Android 16. Everyone hit the ground trying to keep from getting caught in the explosion. The explosion destroyed the entire lab and could be seen for miles around.

All the Z fighters and three future Saiyans had escaped before the explosion destroyed everything. Trunks and Goten both looked at Gohan. Gohan gave a small smile back to both his brothers.

"Next time could you tell us you had a plan?" asked Trunks.

"A little warning would have been appreciated Gohan." added Goten.

"I'll tell you when I'm going to blow something up the next time I do it. Don't get to comfortable. It seems we still have some work to do." noticed Gohan.

As the smoke began to clear it revealed 17 and 18intact and perfectly fine with the chamber containing Android 16. The twin Androids put down the chamber and opened it. Out of the chamber stepped Android 16. Android 16 was a muscled giant dressed in a black bodysuit with green armor and boots and red Mohawk style hair.

The Z fighters and the three time traveling Saiyans got ready to attack the Androids, or more pacifically try to defend off an attack from the Androids. No one knew what to expect from the new Android 16. For all they know 16 could be just as dangerous, if not more, than 17 and 18. But the only way to find out would be to fight him in hand to hand combat.

17 and 18 looked at 16. The twin Androids were getting rather bored of 16 not doing anything rather fast.

"Come on speak. Didn't Dr. Gero give you a voice box? He tried to tell us it was dangerous to activate you." asked 17.

"Do you know why he said that? Do you have something to say?" teased 18.

16 remained silent.

"Hello anybody home in there. The strong silent type. Come on lets go." suggested 17.

"Where to?" wondered 18.

"To complete our mission. Are you with me 18? 16, Dr. Gero programmed you to destroy Goku?" blankly said 17.

16 looked back at 17 and 18.

"That is correct." answered 16.

"So the big guy can speak after all." noticed 17.

"Dr. Gero must have programmed him to only react to things involving his main objective." assumed 18.

"I didn't think the good doctor was that smart. Let's see if he can follow his main objective. Find Goku and destroy him." emotionlessly said 17.

The three Androids took to the air and began to fade from sight. The Z fighter and three future Saiyans were surprised by this. Some were more relived to see the Androids leave than others.

"There leaving. Good reddens. We're safe." sighed Krillin.

"Where do you think they're going? Should we follow them?" wondered Tien.

"One thing's for sure they're not headed for South City. That's the other way." stated Piccolo.

Krillin had an idea of what the Androids were doing.

"I've got it! They're going after Goku! Dr. Gero's goal was to get back at Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon army." remembered Krillin.

What Krillin said did make sense. But would the Androids still follow out Dr. Gero's orders.

"Do you still think the Androids will still follow Dr. Gero's orders?" asked Tien.

Vegeta was getting impatient. The Saiyan prince clenched his fists and raised his ki just enough for everyone to know he was mad.

"I don't care where they went. I'll track them down myself. They're cowards. They left because they were afraid of me. And they should be." gloated Vegeta.

Vegeta went Super Saiyan and began to fly off after the Androids. Trunks rushed in front of his father before he got too far away. It was obvious to all that the young half-Saiyan was worried by the look on his face.

"No Stop! Stay here! Don't go after them!" begged Trunks.

"You expect me to wait for Kakarot." replied Vegeta.

Trunks was a little confused by the name his father used.

"Kakarot? You mean Goku. We need him for this battle. The only way we can win is if we all work together." insisted Trunks.

"Sure let's wait for Kakarot. I mean wouldn't it be easier if we joined up with the Androids. That third class weakling is history." stated Vegeta.

Trunks was once again enraged by his father's arrogance. Did he still believe he could fight the Androids alone after he had seen them?

"Now get out of my way before you get hurt. And let me finish them by myself without Kakarot." warned Vegeta.

"You can't face the Androids alone! You must listen to me. Stay here!" shouted Trunks.

Vegeta had had enough of the pesky half-Saiyan brat. He punched Trunks in the stomach as hard as he could before flying off after the Androids. Trunks doubled over and was moaning in pain. He had taken hard punches from the Androids but those didn't even compare to the pain he felt from the pain of his father's punch.

Gohan and Goten immediately rushed to Trunks' aid. The Z fighter followed after the two half-Saiyan brothers. Gohan got trunks to grab his shoulder and helped support him with hi only arm. Goten worriedly looked at his best friend.

"That Vegeta is such a jerk. Hurting his, own child like that. It sickens me. From what little we heard about him Vegeta sounded like a person obsessed with his strength and never showed much emotion, but we would have at least expected him to care about Trunks and Bulma. He fought against the Androids in our world to protect them and here he nearly let them be killed by a plane. He's worse than the Androids." growled Goten.

Gohan shot his brother a strong glare for him to be quiet.

"That's enough Goten. I have known Vegeta longer than you or Trunks did, but even this is a new low for him. It looks like that is also something that makes our time different than this one. The Vegeta I knew in our world at least cared enough about others to risk his life fighting against the Androids. This Vegeta just wants to fight them for fun. I don't think he can get much lower than that." determined Gohan.

Trunks moaned in pain. Gohan tightened his grip on the younger half-Saiyan.

"Everything's going to be alright Trunks. You're safe now. Just try to rest." gently said Gohan.

It was amazing how fast Gohan could change from angered warrior to protective big brother in less than a second. Trunks looked at his two friends.

"You have to stop him. We have to wait for Goku to get better. He's the only chance we have against the Androids." weakly said Trunks.

Trunks jerked with more pain. Something told Gohan that most of the pain Trunks was feeling was emotional and not just physical. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for him if his father only cared about strength and struck him for trying to keep him safe. Goten looked into Trunks' sad blue eyes with his caring dark brown ones.

"Vegeta's long gone by now Trunks. There's no way we can catch up to him." insisted Goten.

Trunks began to regain some of his strength. Gohan loosened his grip on trunks a little but still help on tightly to the young half-Saiyan.

"Goku. We have to go after him." stated Trunks.

Everyone knew what they had to do. Gohan let go of Trunks who had insisted he could fly by himself. The Z fighters and the Saiyans flew after Vegeta. They were more determined than ever to beat the Androids.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The warriors flew over head. They spotted Androids 16, 17 and 18 along with someone else, Vegeta. Vegeta was still in Super Saiyan form and had received a terrible beating. 18 stood before Vegeta about ready to finish him off.

Letting instinct take over, Trunks went Super Saiyan and lunged into battle his sword drawn. The young half-Saiyan was determined to save his father. Whether Vegeta like it or not he was going to be saved by his son and the others of his gang.

18 took notice of the half-Saiyan teenager charging at her with a sword. When he was within range 18 raised her hand and knocked the sword from her opponent's hands. Everyone was shocked by how easily 18 managed to disarm Trunks.

17 came up behind Trunks. Goten quickly went Super Saiyan and intervened 17's attack. Despite giving it their all Trunks and Goten were still easily beaten by 17 and 18. The two half-Saiyans fainted, their swords laying beside them as they waited for the end.

The others decided to assist in the fight. Once again 17 and 18 were easily able to defeat piccolo, Tien and Gohan. The three warriors lied wounded on the ground. Krillin had been a little reluctant to fight so he had remained on a ledge. During the entire fight 16 had remained motionless by the road.

Krillin just noticed the Android standing off to the side and decided to investigate. Dealing with 16 couldn't be any worse than having to deal with 17 and 18, could it? Krillin just hoped his luck held up and he didn't end up being killed, again.

16 remained motionless for quite some time. The Android extended his arm and a small bird landed on it. Krillin was confused by what the Android was doing.

"What's he up to?" wondered Krillin.

Piccolo and Gohan gathered up all the strength they had to move. The former master and student looked as their friends laid around them not moving a muscle. Gohan then looked up and notice 17 choking Tien. The sight enraged the half-Saiyan and caused him to transform.

Gohan, in his Super Saiyan form, flew as fast as he could to get to 17. 17 dropped Tien and turned his attention to Gohan. Without even blinking 17 punched Gohan in the stomach to stun him, then sent him plummeting to the ground with a sharp kick to his back.

As Gohan landed on the ground Vegeta got back up. The Saiyan prince lunged at 18 with everything he had. Once again 18 easily put the Saiyan prince back in his place. 18 pressed down on Vegeta's chest causing him to scream. Eventually Vegeta stop screaming and faded from consciousness, as did his Super Saiyan glow.

17 went to the side of his sister. 18 looked at her brother and stepped away from the unconscious Saiyan prince.

"How interesting. Vegeta's hair changed colour again." noticed 17.

"Yes, and that strange glow has faded to. It's the same with those three. Their hair changed colour when they attacked us. This is strange. I have no information on any of those three." stated 18.

"Neither do I." said 17.

"I wonder who they are." continued 18.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Whoever those three are they are of no threat to us." blankly said 17.

Krillin had been watching and was freaking out. The monk stepped back and tried to stay came.

"Just great. I'm on my own now. Maybe if I just stay quiet they won't notice me." hoped Krillin.

17 and 18 both turned and looked at Krillin. The twin Androids flew to the top of the cliff and had the monk cornered. Krillin really wished he had better luck. Maybe then he wouldn't always be the one left alone to fight against whatever monster threatened Earth.

Krillin was prepared for the end. Suddenly 17 and 18 turned away from the monk. Krillin was shocked that they didn't come at him like they did the others.

"You are not the one we are looking for. We want Goku." blankly told 17.

Krillin tried to speak but he was tongue tied.

"This one seems to be at a loss for words. Goodbye then. Come on 18 let's go find Goku." simply said 17.

The Androids began to walk away. Suddenly Krillin found the courage he needed to speak.

"Stop! You guys leave Goku alone. He's sick. He can't fight you right now. Goku hasn't done anything to you. Why are you after him?" bravely spoke Krillin.

17 looked away from the bald monk.

"16 has been programmed to destroy Goku. That's what we're going to do." declared 17.

"But why? You don't have to do that." reasoned Krillin.

"We are just following Dr. Gero's master plan." said 17.

"But Dr. Gero is gone. You took care of that." reminded Krillin.

"I have not forgotten about that. But this my friend is a game." replied 17.

Krillin was disgusted by 17's words. How could killing someone be considered a game?

"So this is all just a game to you!" shouted Krillin.

"Yes and finding Goku is a part of the game. That's why we did not ask you where he is." responded 17.

"Please don't go after Goku. I'm asking you to not go after him. You don't have to do this." stated Krillin.

For the first time 16 spoke. 16's voice sounded like that of an old computer.

"No. I am programmed to destroy Goku." robotically said 16.

17 smirked and looked back at Krillin.

"There you have it. Now if you will excuse us we have work to do." said 17.

Krillin was beginning to cower. 17 noticed and took advantage of the monk's fear.

"You should stop worrying about Goku. Your other friends look as though they could use some Senzu Beans." emotionlessly muttered 17.

18 walked towards the shuttering Krillin and gave him a peck on the cheek. Krillin didn't know if he should have been scared or disgusted. Before he could decided upon what he was feeling the Androids took to the air and disappeared from sight.

Krillin remembered the others and rushed to help them. He looked for the pouch containing the Senzu Beans. He found the pouch and counted the number of beans inside. Seven beans, just enough for everybody.

Krillin went around and put one Senzu Bean in each of the fallen warrior's mouth. Within a few moments the Z fighters and future Saiyans awoke. Everyone looked over themselves to make sure they were all still in one piece. Trunks and Goten gathered and sheathed their swords.

Krillin told the others what the Androids had told him. The Z fighters and three half-Saiyans were completely shocked to hear that the Androids knew everything about them.

"You mean they even knew about the Senzu beans?" screamed Piccolo.

"I don't get it. They know everything about us. Why didn't they finish us off? They could have squashed us all like flies. They were toying with us. This is all Vegeta's fault." questioned Tien.

"Don't blame this on him. We all underestimate the Androids power, which was a mistake. But we can't afford to make any more. The Androids might not be so forgiving next time." stated Piccolo.

Vegeta had once again been enraged by the thought of losing. He flew away from the battlefield getting the others attention. They couldn't believe Vegeta had run off for the third time that day.

Trunks was preparing to fly after his father. Goten went to his friend's side and prepared to go with him. The two were about to take off when Gohan stopped them. Gohan fiercely wacked trunks and Goten on the head to distract them long enough from flying off.

"You two aren't going anywhere. You're still in trouble for the last time you two ran off. How many times am I going to have to tell both of you to not go off doing reckless things? I thought you had both learned your lesson before we came to the past, but it looks like I was wrong. As of now until I say otherwise you two are grounded. You're both going to stay within my sight no matter what happens unless I say otherwise. Am I understood?" scolded Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both nodded. They hated when Gohan got mad at them. But they had to admit they had brought it upon themselves and they were the only ones to blame. If they had stayed close to Gohan then none of this would have ever happened.

Piccolo got the attention of the others. Everyone turned and gave the Namek their full attention.

"Ever since Vegeta became a Super Saiyan his ego has been out of control. He is ashamed by his defeat. What the Androids hurt the most for Vegeta was his pride." explained Piccolo.

"I know how he feels. We all worked so hard and it still wasn't enough." grimaced Tien.

"No it's my fault, Tien. I should have been fighting with you. I'm sorry." apologised Krillin.

Gohan began to speak and everybody listened.

"It wouldn't have made a difference if you fought or not Krillin. Trunks, Goten and I have a hard enough time going up against them back home with all us being Super Saiyan. These Androids seemed stronger than the ones in our time. I'm not so sure we could have defeated them without dad's help." exclaimed Gohan.

That's when the others all remembered that the Androids were still after Goku. The warriors began to beat themselves up again.

"I wish Goku was here." hissed Krillin.

Tien looked at the three half-Saiyans.

"You three are some of the strongest people I've ever met. You all beat Frieza and King Cold with ease. But these Androids are stronger. Goku is strong but I don't see how he can be much stronger than you three or Vegeta. And if that's true then we're all done for." sighed Tien.

Krillin began to panic and backed up. Sweat poured down the monk's face. All the warriors seemed lost in despair. Suddenly piccolo began to speak.

"You all go to Goku's and move him to a safer place. He can join you when he's well. At this point we'll need all the help we can get." stated Piccolo.

"Good idea, but Piccolo what will you be doing?" asked Krillin.

Piccolo frowned and was quiet for a moment. Gohan got what his old master was going to do. Master and student locked eyes and nodded. Piccolo shot a ki blast at the ground causing an explosion.

Everyone took cover from the blast. When the smoke cleared Piccolo was gone. Everyone (besides Gohan) looked confused by what happened.

"Don't worry guys Piccolo will be fine. He just has to do this on his own. He might not like it but it might help us defeat the Androids. Come on we should get over to dad's before the Androids beat us to him." suggested Gohan.

Tien and Krillin just looked confused. Trunks and Goten knew that Gohan always had some hidden or back up plan, but they didn't ask because they were already in big enough trouble. The two teenage half-Saiyans were already grounded and Gohan was already in 'overprotective-big-brother-do-not-let-little-brothers-out-of-sight-at-all-cost-mode' and they really didn't feel like seeing him go from overprotective big brother to lecturing father in front of the Z fighters.

The warriors took flight and began flying towards to Son house. No one said a word or questioned what had just happened. Gohan knew what piccolo was going to do. The Namek was going to the Outlook so he could fuse with Kami. It was dangerous but it had to be done. Hopefully something could be done before Goku surcome to the heart virus that killed him in the alternate timeline.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Tien and Krillin flew as fast as they could to the Son house. They all remained silent as they flew. Suddenly Goten flew to his brother and got his attention.

"Do you think mom's going to like me Gohan?" nervously asked Goten.

Gohan smiled and laughed. He knew this would be the first time Goten had seen their mother since he was three and he was just as excited about seeing her as he had been meeting his dad.

"Mom's going to love you Goten. There's nothing for you to worry about. I'm just a bit worried about what she'll think of me. Here she wanted me to become a scholar and now I'm a battle hardened warrior that's missing an arm. I wouldn't be too surprised if I get yelled at and a frying pan to the head for not becoming a scholar and becoming a warrior instead." responded Gohan.

Goten could remember hearing from both his brother and the Bulma from his time that his mother, ChiChi, had forced Gohan to study and wanted him to become a scholar. It was impossible for Goten to imagine Gohan as anything other than a warrior. And Gohan had realised that same fact a long time ago to.

After he had lost his mother Gohan had focused on nothing but training and even though he hated what the Androids had done, fighting against them had made Gohan realised what he really wanted to be since he first started training. He had Saiyan blood in his vein and Saiyans were warriors, not scholars like his mother wanted him to be. The dream of him becoming a scholar was ChiChi's not his. Gohan only wished he could get his mother to understand that and perhaps convince her that it was the right path for his younger self to.

Trunks flew towards his two friends to see what all the commotion was about. The lavender haired warrior looked at the two Son brothers with a confused look on his face.

"What are you two talking about?" wondered Trunks.

Goten looked back at Trunks.

"I was just asking Gohan about my mom." replied Goten.

Trunks was speechless. He lowered his head and felt a little self disappointment. This was a personal matter between brothers, he shouldn't have gotten involved. Trunks had met ChiChi a few times, but that was only until he was four then she and her father, the Ox King, had been killed by the Androids.

Krillin ad Tien noticed that the three future Saiyans had started to slow down. So the two Z fighters went to investigate and find out what was holding up the flight to the Son house. Krillin was the first to speak.

"What seems to be slowing you three down?" asked Krillin.

Gohan looked at his friends then to his brothers and back to his friends. Trunks and Goten were both being quiet and looked like they didn't want to talk. Gohan knew he had to speak for his two younger brothers.

"Goten just asked me about what mom was like." said Gohan.

That's when Krillin made a connection. He had never once heard any of the future Saiyans mention anything about ChiChi. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he asked what had happened to the wife of his best friend?

"So how is ChiChi doing? From what you told us about your world ChiChi has to have changed a lot to let you and Goten fight. How has she been in your world?" unknowingly asked Krillin.

Gohan sighed and looked away from his friend. Trunks and Goten became lock lipped and looked like somebody had died. Finally Gohan answered his friend's question.

"Mom's dead in my time. She died when I was thirteen, here years after the Androids showed up. She was visiting grandpa at his kingdom when the Androids attacked and destroyed everything. After that I trained harder than ever sworn to defeat the Androids. They had taken everything from me. All I have left it Goten, Trunks and Bulma." sadly answered Gohan.

Krillin and Tien were both shocked and apologies for bringing up any painful memories. Gohan assured then that he and his brothers would be alright. The rest of the flight to the Son house was done in complete silence.

The only time anyone spoke was when Krillin told Tien to go get Chiaotzu and that they were going to move Goku to Master Roshi's house. Tien understood and left to go get Chiaotzu. The three half-Saiyans and Krillin picked up on their speed knowing the Androids or the heart virus could claim Goku's life at any minute.

They had finally made it to the Son house. The four landed. Krillin knocked on the door and a few seconds later ChiChi answered it. Gohan smiled at his mother. Trunks and Goten were both shocked by seeing Son ChiChi again after her being dead fourteen years in their time. ChiChi had her black hair in a bun, brown eyes, wore a long sleeved pink shirt, pink pants, a purple sleeveless Chinese dress, and red boots.

Suddenly Yamcha rushed to the front door. The former bandit looked at his friend and the three time travelers. Yamcha smiled as he adjusted his tattered orange go to keep the sleeve from falling off his shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it here safe Krillin." said Yamcha.

"What about Goku?" asked Krillin.

"Don't worry he's safe. He's sleeping right now. I see you three are back. Then if you're here you must have defeated the Androids." assumed Yamcha.

The four warriors all looked guilty. Krillin quickly explained what was going on and that they had to move Goku.

"The Androids we fought turned out to be fakes. Now the real Androids are out trying to find Goku. We need to move him to Master Roshi's before they find him here." exclaimed Krillin.

Yamcha and ChiChi couldn't believe it. The Androids were on their way to fight Goku. They just couldn't believe it. ChiChi couldn't believe it more than anyone and started to go into her overprotective wife/parent mode.

"You expect me to let you move my husband when he is still unconscious. We live in the middle of nowhere. The Androids will never find us. I'm not going to let Goku leave this house until he's able to walk out of this house by himself. Do you hear me! Goku is not leaving!" yelled ChiChi.

Krillin, Trunks, and Goten were all quivering before ChiChi. Gohan was the only one who remained calm. The one armed warrior approached his mother. ChiChi looked at the man approaching her and noticed he looked somewhat familiar.

"The only way you are going to believe us is if I tell you the entire story. We don't have much time so I'll skip most of the details. My friends and I came back in time using a time machine made by Bulma Briefs. The boy wearing the Capsule Corp. jacket is Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta. The other teenager is my brother Goten. All three of us are half-Saiyans. Trunks got his Saiyan blood from Vegeta and Goten and I got our Saiyan blood from Goku. I'm Gohan." explained Gohan.

Yamcha was utterly speechless. ChiChi looked about ready to faint. Something told Gohan that his mother still didn't believe him one hundred present so he did the only thing that would make her believe him, he told the truth.

"I know this is hard to believe but I'm telling the truth. If I wasn't then how would I know you are about seven months pregnant with your second child?" assured Gohan.

ChiChi nearly lost her footing but caught herself before she landed on the ground. No one had noticed that ChiChi's stomach had grown just a bit over the past seven months. She just wasn't the type to show a pregnancy that very easily. The woman was still in disbelief.

"How do you know I'm pregnant? I haven't told anyone yet, not even Goku." shockingly said ChiChi.

Gohan smiled at his mother.

"I know because I'm telling the truth. I am Gohan. You'll just have to decide if you believe me or not mom." stated Gohan.

Tears formed in ChiChi's eyes and she began to cry. She embraced Gohan and held him tightly in her arms. Gohan returned his mother's hug trying his best not to cry. A warm smile was on ChiChi's face.

"You are my little Gohan. But what happened to you? How did you lose your arm and get that scar?" worriedly asked ChiChi.

Gohan sighed before answering his mother.

"I've been fighting against the Androids for nearly twenty years. At first you wouldn't let me fight you kept on insisting that I had to become a scholar. But I couldn't just let innocent people die. I fought against the Androids for a year before you finally gave me permission to fight them and held back on my studying, just until the Androids were defeated. All was going fine until three months after my thirteenth birthday. The Androids had beaten me up pretty bad and I was on life support at Capsule Corp. You left Goten, who was only three at the time, at Capsule Corp so you could go visit grandpa and tell him how I was doing. The Androids attacked the Ox kingdom and you and grandpa died. I didn't find out until Bulma told me a week after the Ox kingdom was destroyed, the same day I was taken off of life support. I left Goten at capsule Corp. and began to fight the Androids on my own more than ever. When Goten was ten I took him with me so he could learn to survive, but I always dropped him off at Capsule Corp. and made him stay there when I was fighting the Androids. Then four years ago in my time I took Trunks and Goten on as my students. It was in a fight with the Androids at Super World that I lost my arm and got this scar. A few weeks later I was nearly killed by the Androids. Trunks and Goten were able to find me before I was dead, though I was as close to death as one can get without dyeing. Bulma harassed me about being more careful and ever since them Goten and I have been living at Capsule Corp. with Bulma and Trunks." explained Gohan.

ChiChi dried her tears and looked at the other two young half-Saiyans. She guessed that the lavender haired teen was Trunks. The other teenager looked like a copy of her husband with only slightly longer hair and was much younger. That teen had to be Goten, the child he had not yet given birth to.

Goten noticed as his mother approached him. A warm smile was on the woman's face. Goten was nervous and shaking like a leaf when his mother was close enough for him to breathe on. It was just too much for the young Saiyan to handle.

"So you are Goten? It's very nice to meet you. You do look a lot like my husband, even more than Gohan does. Does Goku know about you and who Gohan is?" noticed ChiChi.

Goten nervously shook his head.

"Dad does know about Gohan and Trunks, he practically fainted when he found out who Trunks' parents were. But he doesn't know about me. Although I did almost let it slip a few times. And I'm surprised he didn't find out sooner by how I look. Everyone always says that I look exactly like dad, but I'm glad I looked different enough for him to not notice me. I hope he and you mom are both willing to accept me." answered Goten.

ChiChi embraced her son. Goten returned his mother's embrace, tears flowing from his eyes.

"From what I have heard you both had hard lives. I know your father will be proud of you when he finds out who you are. I now I am proud of you Goten. And I'm proud of you to Gohan." stated ChiChi.

Everyone seemed to be enveloped between this touching moment between parent and child, all but one. It seemed that Trunks was the only one who hadn't forgotten that the Androids were closing in and could be near the Son house at any minute.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we still have the Androids to worry about. They could be here any second. We have to move Goku before they show up." reminded Trunks.

Everyone looked at trunks. Gohan looked back at his mom.

"Trunks is right mom. The Androids are brutal killers. They won't care that dad can't fight back. The only way to keep him safe is to get him to Master Roshi's house and fast." said Gohan.

ChiChi nodded and looked at the older version of her first born.

"Alright you can take Goku. Just make sure nothing happens to him. And I'll be having a little talk with you mister. You don't think you're going to get away with becoming a warrior and not, a, scholar do you? I could just give you a lecture right now, but I'll save it for later. Right now you have to get Goku to safety and defeat those Androids." stated Chichi.

Trunks reached into the capsule container they had brought to the past and selected a capsule. He let the capsule go and a jetcopter appeared before the group. Yamcha and Krillin collected Goku and began to bring him onto the jetcopter. Trunks and ChiChi grabbed some supplies and put it on the jetcopter.

"I think Goku's packed on a few pounds." sighed Yamcha.

"Give him a brake. He hasn't been himself lately." replied Krillin.

Krillin and Yamcha laid Goku down on a mattress. Trunks put a blanket over the father of his master and best friend. The three warriors looked at Goku.

"Yamcha where is Gohan? The kid not the adult?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know Krillin. But he should be here any time now." answered Yamcha.

The three were able to hear ChiChi from outside and she sounded pretty happy.

"Gohan back!" cheered ChiChi.

The three raced outside. Sure enough a young Gohan was coming into view. The younger Gohan landed on the ground. ChiChi raced to her son and squeezed him in her embrace.

"My baby, you're home. I'm so happy to see you." happily said ChiChi.

The young Gohan looked at his friends and the three future half-Saiyans.

"What are you guys doing?" asked young Gohan.

Gohan answered the question for his younger counterpart.

"The Androids could be here any minute. We have to move dad before they get here. We're taking him to Master Roshi's house." told Gohan.

Everyone border the jetcopter. The jetcopter took off and sped to Master Roshi's house. Hopefully they would get there in time before the Androids found out what they had done.

**I looked it up and Senzu beans can't heal any old injuries that have already healed. Take Yamaha's scars for example. He's had Senzu beans and he still has scars. That's why Gohan still only has one arm and I like the disabled badass trope. Comment if you like the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The flight to Master Roshi's was slow. Trunks and Goten just wished they could have flown to Master Roshi's instead of taking the jetcopter. But the two remained silent since they were technically grounded and didn't want to get into any more trouble with Gohan.

"Why are the Androids trying to kill dad?" wondered young Gohan.

Krillin looked at his best friend's son.

"Look at it this way Gohan. To the Androids this is nothing but a game. And the game won't be over until they find and kill Goku." told Krillin.

The younger version of Gohan was shocked.

"Are they really that powerful?" asked young Gohan.

Gohan looked at his younger self.

"The Androids are ruthless killers. They have no emotion and fell nothing for what they have done. They are monsters. The Androids were playing one of their so called 'games' when I lost my arm. Trunks and Goten were nearly killed in that explosion. I gave up the last Senzu bean to save them and I also gave up my arm. Senzu beans are extinct in our world. Besides even if I had one now my arm would not grow back. The injury is two old and there are something's that a Senzu Bean or the Dragon Balls can never fully heal." explained Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both looked worried about Gohan. The two young half-Saiyans were about to speak but then stopped. Gohan shot his two younger brothers and students a glare that told them he didn't feel like talking and wanted to be left alone.

Everyone looked at the three future half-Saiyans. The three time travelers all had blank hard looks on their faces. Yamcha was a bit confused.

"But weren't those the Androids that you three warned us about?" questioned Yamcha.

The three future Saiyans shook their heads. Everyone got a little bit more tensed up. Suddenly ChiChi screamed. All the warriors looked over to the wife of Son Goku.

"What was I thinking? We have to hurry before it's too late." panicked ChiChi.

ChiChi rummaged through one of the bags she had brought and pulled out a stack of text books. Trunks and Goten nearly fainted. Was ChiChi being serious about making her son study now when the fate of the world was at hand? Gohan just sighed and shook his head. He still had to find a way to convince his mother that becoming a scholar was not the right path for the younger Gohan and the path of the warrior was.

"Well let's hit the books Gohan." said ChiChi.

"But I can't study now." retorted young Gohan.

"Don't you dare talk back to me? Now let's get to it." snapped ChiChi.

The younger Gohan picked up the books and started to do his school work. Krillin was amused by the sight of his young friend studying.

"Man Gohan and I thought I had it rough." sighed Krillin.

Yamcha looked back at his friend.

"So what do we do now?" wondered Yamcha.

"I don't know Yamcha. I'm fresh out of ideas." replied Krillin.

Trunks came up with an idea.

"Maybe we could help. We could travel back in time to before Dr. Gero activated the Androids. Now that we know the location of his lab it would be easy." suggested Trunks.

"That's a great idea." said Yamcha.

Goten looked at his friend. Trunks just stayed silent as his best friend and his older brother looked at him.

"You know that won't work Trunks. Gohan said we only have enough power left for one trip and we have to use that if we want to get home. Besides every time we time travel another alternate universe is created. If we went back in time and destroyed the Androids before Dr. Gero activated them they would still be activated here and would still causes harm like they did in our time." exclaimed Goten.

Gohan looked at his two little brothers and smiled.

"What Goten says is right Trunks. Besides the only way you would be able to get to the past would be to take the time machine and last time I checked I was keeping the time machine safe from you two. And don't tell me you two haven't forgotten that you're both grounded until I say otherwise? Taking the time machine would break the whole point about you two being grounded now wouldn't it." recalled Gohan.

The Z fighters seemed to be confused. It was apparent they didn't get the whole time travel things.

"Can you try explaining it so we can understand it?" asked Krillin.

Gohan tried to think of a way he could explain time travel to his friends but found he couldn't simplify it enough. The one armed warrior looked over to his younger brother. Goten didn't like the look on his brother's face.

"I'm not explaining it. Why don't you or trunks explain it? You two are the geniuses that helped Bulma make the time machine. I don't get all that high tech scientific stuff you talk about. I might be smart, but that's mostly street smarts and I'm only as smart as the over age teenager when it comes to book smarts, if perhaps only getting a few higher forms since I have to listen to you, Trunks and Bulma talk about the components about making the time machine." stated Goten.

Trunks looked over at his best friend. A mischievous smile was on the lavender haired teen's face.

"Come on Goten. You're the only one who can simplify explaining the time machine to everyone. Gohan and I would probably just get into talking about all the technical and scientific stuff that you don't understand. That's why you're the best choice to explain things." insisted Trunks.

Goten was a bit annoyed at his brother and best friend. With a few more silent glares from Gohan Goten began to speak. He silently muttered something about getting Trunks back, but luckily no one was able to hear him.

"Let me try to find a way to explain it. You know how dad is still alive because of the medicine we brought back from the future? Well in our time, the future the medicine came from, dad died because of the heart virus before a cure was found. We can only change one reality, not both. In other words there are two realities now. In one Goku survived and in the other he wasn't so lucky." explained Goten.

Everyone from the past was shocked. The three future Saiyans were silent and looked rather depressed. Krillin gathered enough courage to speak.

"So you're saying that even if Goku defeats the Androids in this time it will do nothing for you guy's time?" wondered Krillin.

"Pretty much." said Gohan.

Yamcha looked at the three future Saiyans while he continued to fly the jetcopter.

"Then why did you three come back in time if you couldn't change anything?" asked Yamcha.

Trunks and Goten got off the floor and looked out one of the jetcopter windows. The two young warriors remained blank and expressionless, as thou they were just about to fly off into battle.

"My mother. It was her idea to send the three of us back to the past. She didn't think there was anything we could do to help the people in our world. But she knew there, were other we could help. That's why she built the time machine." emotionlessly explained Trunks.

Goten put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Bulma was just happy knowing that one timeline would be safe. Trunks and I had other ideas about going back in time. Perhaps if we could learn some of the Androids weaknesses then we could help our time as well as this one. We knew that Bulma wouldn't have approved so Trunks and I kept it quiet. But after seeing how much stronger these Androids are I don't know if they have any weaknesses. Maybe no matter what we do history is doomed to repeat itself." sadly sighed Goten.

The Z fighters looked at the two young half-Saiyans. Gohan sighed and approached his two brothers. Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan with sad and hurt eyes.

"I know how you two feel, but we can't dwell on what has already happened. We knew that the timeline would change if we travelled back in time, but we had to take that risk. Dad got the heart virus later than in our timeline and there were more than two Androids and these Androids are much stronger than the ones terrorising our time. We have to remain calm. We'll find a way out of this like we always do. You just have to believe in yourselves and each other just as much as I believe in the both of you. I proud of you both my brothers." deeply said Gohan.

Trunks and Goten smiled at their brother. Gohan returned the smile to his younger brothers. The three half-Saiyans sat back down and waited to see if anyone still had any questions about what had changed between the two timelines. The young Gohan had gotten curious and decided to ask a question.

"What I don't get is how you could have miscalculated the timeline changing so much." said young Gohan.

ChiChi turned her son's head back to his school work. Trunks and Goten started to willow in self pity again. Gohan sighed and looked at both his younger brothers.

"You two need to toughen up. There was no way we could have known the timeline would have been affected this much. So don't go blaming yourselves. If you two need to blame someone than blame me. I'm the one who helped write the code to travel back in time so this is my fault. Blame me and not yourselves. You two did nothing." insisted Gohan.

Trunks and Goten still looked depressed. Suddenly ChiChi got the three future Saiyan's attention.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourselves. If you three, hadn't come back from the future, than Goku would have been dead right now. And that's all that really mattered." assured ChiChi.

The three future Saiyans looked at ChiChi. The woman had a warm smile on his face as she watched her sleeping husband. Trunks began to think of his own mother and began to miss her. Goten wondered if the mother from his timeline would have worried about him if she hadn't died when he was three? Gohan just looked at his mother happy to see her once again.

"ChiChi's right you know. We owe you three big time." insisted Krillin.

"I don't know what would have happened if you three didn't show up. We would have probably ended up like your time and all of us, beside Gohan, would be dead right now." stated Yamcha.

"We should all look on the bright side once in a while. After all we are all safe thanks to you three." declared Krillin.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten all smiled. So what if things were not exactly the same if they were in their own timeline. Somehow, someway they would find a way to pull through and beat the Androids once and for all.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The jetcopter continued to fly across the sky in silence. Suddenly Goku began to scream. Krillin and the young Gohan went to the side of the sick warrior. Gohan, Trunks and Goten stood ready encase they were needed.

"Dad." worried young Gohan.

"Hang in there Goku." pleaded Krillin.

ChiChi rushed to the side of her husband. Everyone gave the woman space as she gave Goku more of the heart medicine. In a few moment Goku was once again sleeping silently.

Everyone sighed a wave of relief. Goten was glad his dad was still fighting the virus and hadn't lost the fight yet.

"That was intense." said Goten.

"Even in his dream Goku still fights." noticed Trunks.

"That's just how he is you two. Dad will fight until the very end. I inherited that from him and you to Goten. You are the same Trunks from Vegeta." told Gohan.

ChiChi curiously looked at the older version of her son. Gohan did seem pretty smart and was a strong as his father, maybe even stronger. ChiChi began to wonder if her Gohan would be happy as a scholar. ChiChi shook her head and tried to straighten out her thoughts.

"That's just crazy. My Gohan is going to become a scholar and that is final. I'm sure the older Gohan would have eventually become a scholar to if the Androids hadn't shown up. But then again the older Gohan does seem to be happier fighting than my Gohan does studying. He said he helped build the time machine and came up with the code to send it to the past. That means he is smart and strong to keep fighting with everything he has, even though he only has one arm. Perhaps my Gohan would be happier fighting than he would be studying? But I can't lose my baby. I already lost Goku once to fighting and I will not lose Gohan to. No! My son will not fight. He will become a scholar and that is final." emotionally thought ChiChi.

The flight continued in silence. Hours passed and so did the landscape. Land eventually gave way to water. They would reach Master Roshi's house in no time.

"At this rate we'll reach master Roshi's island in no time. And Krillin don't you think we should tell Bulma about what we're doing?" suggested Yamcha.

"That's a good idea. Wait? Are you saying I should call her? No way." declared Krillin.

Yamcha looked back at his friend.

"Come on Krillin I'm flying. Thanks buddy." said Yamcha.

Krillin sighed and went to go call Bulma and tell her what they had planned. The bald monk looked back at the lavender haired warrior and his two friends sitting on the floor.

"No offense Trunks but your mother's kind of hard to handle." sighed Krillin.

Trunks and Goten both looked worried. The two half-Saiyans knew quite well how Bulma was and they didn't feel like getting on her bad side anytime soon, they already had enough trouble with Gohan and they didn't need any more from Bulma.

"Believe me I know." stated Trunks.

"We've both been lectured and hit in the head with a frying pan by Bulma more times than Trunks and I can count. She gave us a pretty bad beating before we came to the past. She even had Gohan scared. I'd rather face an army of Androids than deal with an angry Bulma." shuttered Goten.

Gohan sighed and looked at his two younger brothers.

"Bulma is only as hard on you two as she has to be. You two both nearly got yourselves killed by the Androids two weeks before we came to the past. Bulma was madder at me anyway than you two. You both had minor injuries compared to me. If you can recall I had a concussion, three broken ribs, my arm was broken, and I fractured my leg. I was confined to a wheelchair for the first week until my leg ad ribs healed. And for another five days I had to recover from my concussion and let my arm heal. Bulma never let me out of her sight during those two weeks, even when I was able to walk on my own she kept an eye on me. Just be glad you two had to deal with being locked in your rooms for that time. I still had to help with the plans for the time machine even if I couldn't move. And Bulma made sure I knew when she wanted me to stop working and get back to my room. Wasn't much I could do when I couldn't move on my own and she had total control over where I could go at the time." explained Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both remembered the two weeks before they had to go to the past. The two shuttered as they recalled seeing Bulma yelling at Gohan to get some rest and making him continue to use to wheel chair even when he was able to walk on his own again. Bulma had said it was his punishment for getting beat up so bad and making her worry about him. All the two half-Saiyans could do was hope Bulma wasn't to mad at them when she found out what had happened and what they had been doing in the past.

Krillin picked up the phone and called Bulma. A moment later Bulma answered the phone.

"Krillin what's going on? Talk to me!" demanded Bulma.

Krillin and the future Saiyans (even Gohan) tensed up. Bulma sounded a bit mad and they really didn't want to deal with her when she was mad. But they had to tell her what they were doing or else she would be more mad that if they hadn't told her right away.

"I've been trying to call the Son house but no one answers. The phone just keeps on wringing. By the way is my son there? Trunks, the one from the future?" asked Bulma

Krillin looked over his shoulder to the three future Saiyans. Trunks gulped and felt something bad way going to happen to him.

"He's here right behind me. He's also with Goten and the older Gohan." told Krillin.

The news seemed to have mad Bulma happy because she sounded less angry the next time she talked.

"There all there. Then put them on." insisted Bulma.

"They can hear you Bulma. So just say what you need to say." answered Krillin.

"A guy found a strange vehicle a few miles outside of the city. He wanted to keep it but he didn't know how to work it. He called us and clearly stated that the device had Capsule Corp. written on it. I asked him to send over a picture and I couldn't believe it. The picture was of the time machine our future friend's came in and it was a wreck." exclaimed Bulma.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten couldn't believe it. The time machine they used to travel back in time was with them. Gohan was keeping the capsule safe with him. So how did a wrecked version time machine ended up in the past?

"But that can't be. We have the time machine with us. And it's defiantly not wrecked." assured Trunks.

"Gohan has the time machine with him in its capsule. Don't you Gohan?" wondered Goten.

Gohan pulled out the capsule containing the time machine. The picture Bulma had received was defiantly not their time machine. But if it was not there's than who's was it? Gohan started to worry.

"The time machine is right here. I put it back into its capsule before we went to help you guys fight the Androids. It can't be our time machine." declared Gohan.

This mad everyone confused. Bulma thought of something and looked at the picture before continuing to speak.

"This time machine does look a bit old and run down. It's covered in moss and looks like it hasn't been moved in years. Exactly how many time machines did I build in the future?" asked Bulma.

Gohan and Trunks both were speechless. Goten looked at his brother and best friend.

"This is your guys department. I don't know anything about building time machines, but I'm pretty sure that we only were able to make one. Unless I'm wrong and Bulma just happened to have a secret back up, Gohan?" curiously said Goten.

Gohan shook his head.

"No Bulma and I were barely able to make one time machine, let alone two. Were ever this new time machine came from I defiantly didn't help build it." stated Gohan.

Things seemed to be getting more confusing by the minute.

"I'm pretty sure this a picture of the time machine. I'll send you a copy of the picture through the fax. I want you three to take a good look at it." instructed Bulma.

In a matter of moments the picture came through the fax machine. Krillin grabbed the picture and handed it to Gohan. Gohan was completely shocked when he looked at the picture. Trunks and Goten looked at the picture and joined their brother in shock.

They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe it. There in the picture was the time machine only rusted from the elements and covered in moss. How could this be? It just couldn't be possible and yet there was a picture of the time machine all warn out and covered in plants.

"That's the time machine we arrived in. I'd know that machine anywhere. I spent the last four years working on it. I know that machine better than anyone." gasped Gohan.

Trunks and Goten were still in disbelief. The two friends couldn't believe that there was another time machine even though they were looking at proof that another time machine existed.

"But how can that be the time machine we arrive in? We have it right here with us. This doesn't make any sense?" protested Trunks.

"There's no way that can be the time machine. It has to be a fake. What do you think Gohan? That has to be a fake time machine right? Here's no way it can be real. We have the only working time machine in existence so that has to be a fake. It must be, I think." worried Goten.

Gohan didn't know what to make of the picture. He knew that there was only one time machine in all existence and he had it in his pocket. So how could there be another time machine if he had the only one in existence? It just didn't make any sense.

"I don't know you two. I built the time machine and I know that there is only one time machine in existence. This doesn't make any sense. Hopefully the arrival of this time machine or whatever it is won't pose any threat to us." sighed Gohan.

What little Gohan knew was that the arrival of the second time machine would prove disaster for all. An evil far greater than the Androids was about to rise and take the whole world with it. The world as we know it will never be the same again.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters.**

The jetcopter continued to fly across the sky in silence. Gohan, Trunks and Goten were still shocked by the picture of the destroyed time machine. But the three future Saiyans knew the only time machine was the one made by the Bulma in their time and it was in a capsule safely inside Gohan's shirt.

"This is defiantly the time machine we used to come to the past. I built it with Bulma so I know this machine better than anybody. I just don't know how it can be the same one. Krillin ask Bulma if she knows where this picture was taken?" requested Gohan.

Krillin looked back from the three future Saiyans and spoke to Bulma on the phone.

"Do you know where that picture was taken Bulma?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know the exact location. But it looks like it was taken somewhere in the west ten fifty area. You plan on going?" answered Bulma.

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten hear what Bulma had said. The three half-Saiyans planned on investigating the other time machine and finding out what was going on.

"We have to go. We need to find out how this time machine got here." declared Gohan.

"Alright then I'll meet you there." told Bulma.

The future Saiyans and Krillin were both shocked. Trunks tried to talk his mother out of coming to investigate the time machine.

"Are you sure about this? It could be dangerous." said Trunks.

"Now Trunks dear remember that mother knows best." replied Bulma.

Trunks gulped and tried to hide his worry. He really didn't feel like having to deal with his mother's temper when Gohan was already on him and Goten for chasing after Vegeta.

Goten put a hand on Trunks' shoulder snapping him out of his deep thought. Yamcha looked at the half-Saiyans when trunks came back to reality.

"Are you really sure that time machine of yours is one of a kind?" skeptically asked Yamcha.

Goten looked at the scared warrior with a stern face.

"Of course the time machine is one of a kind. My brother and Bulma are the ones that built it. There is no other like it in existence." stated Goten.

Gohan shot his brother a glare and Goten instantly became quiet. Goten just knew he was going to get another lecturing about being quiet and only speaking when he was supposed to. The young Saiyan just couldn't help it when he opened his mouth. On more than one occasion Goten had hear Bulma say he was like his father and that his brain didn't always know what his mouth was saying, but luckily his heart did. And right now Goten's heart was telling him to find out what was going on with the time machine and get to the bottom of it.

The younger Gohan walked over to his older self, Trunks and Goten. Gohan looked at his younger counterpart. The young Gohan smiled at the three future Saiyans.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" asked young Gohan.

ChiChi stopped watching her sleeping husband and looked at her son. A stern look was on the woman's face.

"There's no way you're going anywhere Gohan. You still have to study." snapped ChiChi.

The younger Gohan looked back at his mother with a small smile on his face.

"Come on mom. It's not like I can't take care of myself." told young Gohan.

ChiChi was more annoyed at her young son ever passing moment. Trunks and Goten wondered if ChiChi's temper was anything like the temper the Bulma from their time had. Gohan just watched and hoped that his mother wouldn't be too hard on his younger self.

"Listen here mister. You're staying here until your homework is done." calmly said ChiChi.

Trunks, Goten, and both the Gohans nearly fainted. Was ChiChi being serious? Did she really want her son to do homework when the world was at stake? Trunks and Goten realised what Gohan had told them about ChiChi was true. To ChiChi everything, even the fate of the world, came second to school work.

"But mom I'll finish it all when I come back." promised young Gohan.

"Don't worry I'll look after him. You have nothing to worry about. After all he is me." simply said Gohan.

The four half-Saiyans got ready to descend from the jetcopter and fly to where the new time machine was located. Before they left Gohan shot both of his students/brothers a dangerous look. Trunks and Goten both swallowed. They didn't like it when Gohan glared at them. Gohan's expression softened as he spoke.

"You two better not try anything and don't leave my sight. Don't forget that you two are still grounded. Now let go." sternly said Gohan.

The door to the jetcopter opened and the four half-Saiyans flew out of it. As the four half-Saiyans disappeared from sight, the door to the jetcopter closed. Those still on board the jetcopter had to get Goku to Master Roshi's house before it was too late.

The four half-Saiyans flew in complete silence for what felt like hours. Finally young Gohan broke the silence by speaking.

"Is all what you three said about the Androids and your future true? Do the Androids really destroy everything?" wondered young Gohan.

Trunks and Goten looked at the younger version of their master. Gohan remained silent as his brothers began to tell his younger counter part what he wanted to know. Trunks frowned as he recalled all that the Androids from his time had done.

"All of what we have said is true. The Androids have nearly destroyed our entire population. Some of us were able to escape West City before it was completely destroyed. Those who are left hid in the city ruins or in the secret underground base." exclaimed Trunks.

The younger Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop the Androids from destroying this time like it did to your?" asked young Gohan.

Trunks was no longer able to speak. Goten looked at his friend with a comforting gaze before answering the question of the younger version of his older brother.

"Of course there's a way to defeat the Androids. Dr. Gero obviously knew about 17 and 18's rebellious natures. He wouldn't risk turning them on unless he had a way of turning them off again. With All the confusion the Vegeta caused knocking down the door to Dr. Gero's lab it is unknown to how he lost control of the Androids. Whatever safe guards he put in place no longer exist. Dr. Gero was the only one who knew the Androids weaknesses and now that he's dead those secrets died with him. But despite that I know we can still beat the Androids. Then once we stop them here we can take back what's left of our world." dramatically explained Goten.

Younger Gohan smiled at Trunks and Goten.

"That's great. I really hope you're able to make your world peaceful." hoped young Gohan.

Trunks and Goten smiled at the younger version of their brother and master. For so long they had been living a nightmare. It was time for that nightmare to end and for peace to finally be restored to the world.

In a short time the four Saiyans reached the west area ten fifty. The four were about to split up and start looking for the other time machine. Gohan looked at Trunks and Goten before they went off to look for the time machine.

"Don't think that just because I'm letting you out of my sight, doesn't mean you two are both free from trouble. You're both still grounded. Once we find this other time machine everything is going to go back to how it was before. The two of you will stay close to me and not leave my sight and there will be no complaining. Am I understood?" reminded Gohan

Trunks and Goten both nodded. With that the four Saiyans split up and began the search for the mysterious new time machine. The four Saiyans search for what felt like hours in the rocky forest covered landscape. Suddenly a shout from the younger Gohan got the three future Saiyans attention. In a flash the four half-Saiyans were standing in front of the time machine. Gohan looked at the machine, a deep expression on his face.

"This is defiantly the time machine that Bulma and I worked on. But I still don't know how it even exist. I have the only time machine in existence and there is no other. How can this machine even exist?" contemplated Gohan.

A plane was seen in the distance. All the half-Saiyans looked in the direction of the plane. Younger Gohan smiled and laughed.

"That must be Bulma. I'll go show her were the time machine is." declared young Gohan.

The younger version of Son Goku's first son took to the sky and flew in the direction of his friend's plane. All the others could do was wait. Gohan, Trunks and Goten waited for the youngest half-Saiyan and Bulma to return. Trunks and Goten started to feed some squirrels while they waited for the others to return. Gohan just smiled at the sight of his brothers feeding the squirrels. Most teenagers (before the Android attack anyway) would not be caught dead doing something so childish, but that didn't bother Trunks or Goten. After growing up in a devastated world with little chance of survival the two young half-Saiyans had learned to be grateful for what they had and took any time they could relax to the best of their advantages and what they had around them.

Suddenly Gohan and Bulma flying her plane landed near the three future half-Saiyans. Bulma exited the plane and approached the three future Saiyans. Trunks and Goten were still a little shocked to see Bulma so young and happy. Gohan just tried to remain unnoticed.

"Hi guys. I'm back. Did you miss me." perkily said Bulma.

"I guess so." simply said Trunks.

"It's nice to see you again Bulma." politely said Goten.

Bulma approached the older version of her son and his best friend.

"So tell me. What do you think about the younger version of me? Pretty cute right?" asked Bulma.

Trunks and Goten both blushed as they answered Bulma's question.

"You haven't really changed that much." told Trunks.

"Your hair is a lot shorter though." added Goten.

Bulma smiled at hearing the news.

"So you mean I'll keep my gorgeous looks for at least another ten years. This is great. This is so embarrassing." laughed Bulma.

Gohan knew it was rude to interrupt someone while they were talking (he had had a hard time teaching Trunks and Goten to be polite and not speak rudely to others) but they had to get to the point. They needed Bulma to look at the time machine. Even if this Bulma hadn't helped him build it Gohan was still pretty sure that she would be able to help them find out what it was doing here.

"I'd hate to interrupt but we came here for a reason. Now look at this." began Gohan.

Gohan took the time machine capsule from his gi and let it go. The time machine appeared not too far behind its ruined twin. Gohan walked over to the time machine and put his only remaining hand on the machine.

"As you can plainly see the time machine we used to get to the past is still here. I built this thing alongside the Bulma from my time and I would have known if there was another or someone had stolen it." stated Gohan.

"So this time machine isn't yours after all." reasoned Bulma.

Gohan looked back to Bulma, his younger self and his two younger brothers.

"Actually both these time machine were built by me and Bulma. We only managed to make one time machine in the future. Both these time machines are one in the same." exclaimed Gohan.

Bulma was a little confused.

"I don't get it." said Bulma.

"Here let me show you." offered Gohan.

Gohan approached the broken time machine and brushed away some of the dirt and moss that had drown over it for who knows how many years the time machine had been there. He exposed some writing on the side of the time machine.

"H-O-P-E. Hope?" read Bulma.

Gohan looked back at the others. Bulma and his younger self looked confused. Trunks and Goten were just plain speechless. Gohan sighed and shook his head.

"Yes you wrote it just before the three of us left the future. And if you look you'll notice the exact same writing on our time machine over there." proclaimed Gohan.

Bulma looked and the same writing was on the other time machine like it was on the destroyed one.

"Then what happened here? This time machine looks like it has been here a long time." wondered Bulma.

Trunks, Goten and the younger Gohan flew up and looked at the destroyed dome of the second time machine. They noticed a few things strange about the dome. Gohan wanted to know what how brothers and younger self had discovered.

"What do you see?" calmly asked Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both looked back to Gohan.

"The dome has been melted. It looks like it came from the inside." replied Trunks.

"We're going to have a look inside. Is that alright with you Gohan?" asked Goten.

Gohan thought about it and came up with an answer.

"You two can both look inside. Just don't get yourselves killed. I know the Bulma here and the one back in our time like would kill me if anything happened to either of you." answered Gohan.

Trunks and Goten opened the time machine dome and began to look inside. The two young half-Saiyans found bits and pieces of what looked like a strange egg shell. What was an eggshell doing on a time machine? The two half-Saiyans tossed the eggshells to Bulma and Gohan so one of them could perhaps identify what came out of the eggshells. Bulma examined the eggshells as Gohan began to form an idea of what could have come out of the eggshells.

"What do you think came out of that Bulma?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know. I haven't the slightest idea." responded Bulma.

Bulma and Gohan looked at Trunks, Goten and the younger Gohan to see if they found anything else. Trunks and Goten where both stiff with hard looks on their normally calm faces. That's when everyone realised what made the whole in the done had to have come out of the eggshells.

Goten sat down and tried to clear his head. Suddenly the time machine turned on. Gohan jumped into the time machine when it was activated. The one armed warrior looked over the machines operating system quickly.

"The machine has little power. I'm going to have to work fast. Trunks I could use your help. Goten just watch. I know how good you are with machines and you would probably just end up sending this thing back to the stone age or even farther without realising what you were doing." stated Gohan.

"No argument here. You two have fun with all your complicated science experiments. I'll just be over here and try to keep my head from exploding when I hear all your advanced science mumbo jumbo." said Goten.

Goten jumped out of the time machine to give the two half-Saiyans some space. The two genius Saiyans worked as quickly as they could on the time machine. Finally the two had the information they had been looking for. Gohan was shocked by how long the time machine had been sitting around.

"This time machine has been here for three years. No wait it came here four years ago. That might just explain a few things. By the time we arrived here and fought against Frieza and King Cold three years ago someone else had already been here for a year. They could be the reason why history changed so much. That's the only explanation I can come up with." theorised Gohan.

The time machine lost all power. With the machine no longer of use to them Gohan and Trunks exited the broken time machine and joined the others. Bulma smiled and laughed.

"I guess this really proves that I am a genius and you two Gohan. Imagine me creating a time machine in the future." chuckled Bulma.

Trunks walked over to the old time machine.

"It's too dangerous for us to leave the time machine out in the open. I'll put it back in its capsule." told Trunks.

Trunks put the old time machine back in its capsule. Goten put their time machine back in its capsule and gave the capsule back to his brother. Gohan looked at Trunks and he gave the second broken time machine to Gohan. Whether it was working or not Gohan was not going to let Trunks or Goten anywhere near the time machine until he decided they no longer needed to be grounded.

"I'm going to have a better look at those eggshell things if you don't mind." said Bulma.

The young Gohan walked over to Bulma.

"We should get going to Master Roshi's house. We moved dad there for his own protection. The Androids could be there any minute and if dad isn't able to fight then we have to be there to fight the Androids until he is." exclaimed young Gohan.

"But shouldn't the others be over there to help protect Goku?" assumed Bulma.

Gohan went to the side of his younger counterpart.

"It doesn't matter if all the Z fighters and the three of us work together. The Androids are more powerful than all of us combined. My missing arm is proof enough of how strong they are. Not even a Super Saiyan is strong enough to go up against the Androids." growled Gohan.

"They're that strong. What about Vegeta? Did he go with the others to Master Roshi's island to?" asked Bulma.

Trunks clenched his fists and tried to keep his ki from rising in strength. Gohan could tell that Trunks was still hurt by how the Saiyan prince had treated him.

"Vegeta went off on his own to fight the Androids. He's even more selfish and cold hearted than the Vegeta I knew in my timeline. That Vegeta cared enough about others to fight to protect you and Trunks and was prideless enough to allow himself to have help when fighting the Androids, even if he didn't like it. This Vegeta is nothing but a power hungry jerk that doesn't even care about his own family." answered Gohan.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He just had to rant about his father or else he was going to blow up the nearest mountain. He didn't care that Gohan was there or how badly he was punished, he just had to get it out of his system.

"My father is nothing but a selfish jerk. All he cares about is getting stronger and it doesn't matter to him if anyone gets hurt along the way. If Goten and I hadn't have been there than mom and my younger self would have died in the plane crash. From what little I heard about my father I knew he craved power and never showed emotion, but he cared enough about mom and me to die fighting against the Androids. And he didn't do it alone. He fought with the other Z fighters so his chance of survival would be greater and so he could hopefully return to us. But the Androids took his life like they did countless others. People from our time remember the Z fighters and honor then for their sacrifice. They, including my father, are seen as selfless heroes who sacrificed themselves to save others. My father from this time only cares about getting stronger and nothing else. I wish I never met him." ranted Trunks.

Gohan was just about to tell Trunks to worry about that later when the younger Gohan noticed something. The three future Saiyans and Bulma ran to the youngest half-Saiyan. What they saw looked like a giant moulted insect skin. The three future half-Saiyans began to think that whatever had shed its skin had come out of the eggshells they found scattered in the old broken down time machine.

Gohan and Trunks began to examine the shed exoskeleton. Trunks stuck his hand inside the exoskeleton. A disgusting purple slim covered Trunks hand. Everyone knew what that meant and they didn't like it.

"It's still wet so whatever left this skin is still around somewhere." concluded Trunks.

Everyone look around for what had left behind the skin. The Saiyans were ready to fight if they had to. A rustle came from somewhere in the bushes. Bulma got scared and ran away screaming. Normally Gohan would have gone after Bulma with Trunks and Goten closely following, but these weren't normal times. Suddenly the ones who scared off the blue haired woman showed themselves and they were nothing but a few harmless rodents.

In a little bit Bulma was getting back onto her plane. The others had told her about what scared her and she felt rather embarrassed. The blue haired woman nervously looked at the four Saiyans.

"Something is out there and I shouldn't be in the way. If you need anything call me at Capsule Corp. or I'll call you at Master Roshi's." nervously said Bulma.

It was easy for anyone to see that Bulma was nervous. The plane began to rise into the air.

"And Trunks don't be a stranger. The same is for you Gohan and Goten. Come visit me sometime." shouted Bulma.

Bulma flew off back to Capsule Corp. in her plane. The four half-Saiyans continued to fly to master Roshi's island. Whatever happened now was up for fate to decide. Only time would tell who or what that creature was and when it would strike.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The four half-Saiyans had finally made it to master Roshi's island. The younger version of Gohan was the first to barge into Kame House. Gohan, Trunks and Goten followed after the youngest half-Saiyan.

Inside Kame House the future Saiyans were able to see ChiChi, Yamcha, Krillin, a pig Gohan recognised as Oolong, and a short old bald man with a beard and wearing red sunglasses, who had to be Master Roshi. Krillin got up and looked at the Saiyans. Something was going on and it was bad.

"Come over here quick and look what's on the news." quickly said Krillin.

The Saiyans hurried inside and looked at the television set. A news report was being broadcast from Ginger Town being attacked by the Androids. Suddenly the television screen went blank. The Androids were up to no good again. They had to be stopped before more innocent lives were taken.

Trunks and Goten were overcome by rage and hatred. It took all of their self control to keep from blowing up everything in the two young half-Saiyans line of fire. Gohan looked back at his two little brothers. He knew how they felt. The Androids had taken everything from him. They took his family, his friends and his arm. Gohan knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to fight the Androids." blankly said Gohan.

Everyone, especially Trunks and Goten, were shocked by what Gohan said. Trunks and Goten began to worry about their brother. They knew that look in his eye and it meant that Gohan was planning on facing the Androids alone. After all that he had been through hadn't Gohan learned anything? He couldn't beat the Androids alone. He needed help and Trunks and Goten were sworn on making sure Gohan had help fighting against the Androids if he liked it or not.

Gohan began to walk out the door. Trunks and Goten blocked the door so Gohan couldn't escape. Gohan frowned at his brothers.

"Get out of the way. Trunks! Goten! That's an order. I want you both to stay here. You'd only get in the way if you fought the Androids with me. Now move!" shouted Gohan.

Trunks and Goten didn't move an inch. The two young half-Saiyans were determined to keep their brother and master safe, no matter what he did to try and get rid of them.

"You can't do this Gohan. Facing the Androids alone would be suicide. All of us working together wasn't enough to stop them. There's no way you can beat them on your own." reasoned Trunks.

Goten looked his brother in the eye while he spoke.

"What's gotten into you Gohan? You never use to act like this. Ever since we came to the past you've been acting different. It's almost like you've lost all hope. As though you have given up on life itself. What's wrong with you big brother? Don't you see we're worried about you? Do you want to get killed by the Androids." exclaimed Goten.

The feeling in the room changed. A curtail of negative and aggressive energy hung over everyone. When someone looked at the source of the negative energy it came from Gohan.

Something in Gohan changed. His eyes became colder, almost killer like, his ki energy began to rise and all traces of the Gohan Trunks and Goten knew were gone. The one standing in front of them looked like Gohan but it wasn't him. Gohan stared at his brothers and the others around the room.

"Maybe I want to die. Maybe I want the Androids to kill me in one of their sick and twisted games. My life is meaningless. I've lost everything and everyone I've ever cared about. I couldn't stop my father from dying. I was useless when the Androids first appeared and I watch helplessly as all my friends died. I couldn't stop them from killing mom and grandpa when they attacked the Ox kingdom. Why did I live when everyone else had to die? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to face the Androids and I'm going to make them pay. And anybody that gets in my way will end up just like them." declared Gohan.

Gohan quickly knocked Trunks and Goten to the ground and ran out the door. He took to the air and hovered above Kame House. Gohan fired a few warning ki blasts into the water and the shore line to keep anybody from following after him. After firing his last ki blast Gohan flew off in the direction of Ginger Town and in the direction of the Androids.

Yamcha and Krillin helped trunks and Goten to their feet. Trunks and Goten tried to recover from the beating Gohan had delivered them. They were use to fighting against Gohan in training spars, but nothing like this. The two young half-Saiyans had actually been hurt by the older half-Saiyan. If it was intention or accidental Trunks and Goten didn't know. They just couldn't believe that Gohan had attacked them. It was mind boggling. Nothing like this had ever happened before in either of the two young half-Saiyans lives, ever.

"What's up with your Gohan? I know he hates the Androids but I didn't think he would do anything like this. Especially attack you two. What's wrong with him?" wondered Krillin.

"The guy flipped his lid. That's it. He's gone crazy." swore Yamcha.

ChiChi cried about what Gohan had done. The younger Gohan was still in shock by how his older counterpart had acted. ChiChi knelt down and tightly hugged her son.

"I knew all this fighting was bad. You're never fighting again after this Gohan. I won't have you turn out like that older version of you. You're going to become a scholar and you'll safely stay away from fighting. I can't lose you." cried ChiChi.

Yamcha had decided to put in his last two ounces of sense (the only form of sense he had) and spoke what he thought about Gohan.

"I thought Frieza and the Androids were bad. This older Gohan seems to be just as twisted, if not more so, than any of the villains we've faced in the past. He's completely lost it. His Saiyan blood has taken over and he's going to do what Saiyans do best. He going to seek out the strongest opponent on the planet, which is the Androids for now, and then destroy everything else until he's the only one left standing." ranted Yamcha.

Trunks and Goten both glared at Yamcha. No matter what he did or how he acted Gohan was still their brother and master and the two half-Saiyans wouldn't stand anyone making fun of him. Something in Goten just snapped and he lunged forward. Goten hit Yamcha square in the jaw and sent him flying across the room.

Krillin helped his friend get back to his feet. Yamcha looked at the half-Saiyan that had hit him. Goten was standing like he was about to fight. His teeth were clenched, his hands were in fists, and tears poured down his cheeks. It was obvious to everyone that Goten was in severe sadness and great pain.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother like that again? You hear me! Gohan might not be acting like himself but he's still my brother. And I won't tolerate anyone saying something bad about him!" screamed Goten.

Krillin swallowed and gathered up all his courage just so he could speak.

"What Yamcha said might be extreme but it is true. Your Gohan isn't acting normal." told Krillin.

Goten shot the bald monk a deadly glare. Krillin wished he had just kept his big mouth shut. Goten's anger and ki were getting stronger, strong enough that he had almost transformed into s Super Saiyan.

"Gohan's just not feeling like himself. The stress of what's happens has just gotten to him, that's all. You would lose it everyone in a while if you had to fight for nearly twenty years against an opponent that was twice as strong as you and you never had a single chance to beat them. With all that's going on Gohan has just become overwhelmed. That's it he just needs to let out some of his rage and he'll be back to his old self. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes through that door right now and starts apologising for how he acted. He'll be here any minute and he'll be his old self. He's got to be. He's just got to be himself." angrily exclaimed Goten.

Trunks sighed and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Goten jumped then noticed Trunks was behind him. Goten didn't like the look on Trunks' face. It was a look that said Trunks knew something that Goten didn't and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry Goten but Gohan isn't coming back, he might never be back. At least not the Gohan that you and I know." sighed Trunks.

"What are you saying Trunks? You knew this would happen to Gohan didn't you? Tell me before I kill you." shouted Goten.

Trunks remained calm even though his friend and the others were beginning overdramatic. The lavender haired warrior looked away from his friend, sadness and pain showing in his kind blue eyes.

"Mom came up with the theory long before we came to the past. After Gohan lost his arm mom noticed a change in him. Every time Gohan fought the Androids after he lost his arm he became more reckless and careless. It was almost like he wanted the Androids to beat him. Mom wasn't sure about her theory until after Gohan was nearly killed by the Androids at Super World." began explaining Trunks.

Goten stared at his friend. The young half-Saiyan had calmed down but his face still showed pure and utter rage.

"What theory did Bulma have about Gohan? I have to know Trunks. I need to know why Gohan is acting like this." desperately said Goten.

Trunks sighed. He didn't know if he had the strength to tell his friend the truth about his brother. But it was already too late. Gohan had run off and Goten wanted answered. And he was going to get then one way or another.

"Mom concluded that Gohan was suffering from Survivors Guilt. He feels like he shouldn't be alive. After losing all his friends and family Gohan gave up on living. He blames himself for what happens and the only way he thinks he can redeem himself is through death. That's why Gohan fought all those reckless battles with the Androids even though he knew he couldn't win. He wants the Androids to kill him because he can't stand to live anymore. Mom knew about it and I found out not to long after Gohan recovered from his first real attempt to kill himself four years ago." explained Trunks.

Everyone was completely shocked. Goten grabbed Trunks' jacket with both fists, tears pouring down his face and landing on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me about his? I could have helped you. I could have helped Gohan. Instead you leave us both in the dark. Why Trunks? Tell me why?" screamed Goten.

"My mother made me swear not to tell you about what Gohan was going through. She knew that you would have reacted like this. She wanted to find a way to help Gohan get over his guilt but there wasn't enough time. I'm sorry Goten but I couldn't tell you. It would have only made things worse." exclaimed Trunks.

Goten let go of his friend's jacket and repeatedly punched Trunks' chest. Trunks wasn't able to feel anything when Goten hit him. The younger half-Saiyan was so overcome by emotion that he couldn't put the proper force required for his punches to hurt.

"For four years Gohan's had to suffer all alone. We could have helped him! You could have found a way for him to not be in pain. You and Bulma are supposed to be geniuses but you couldn't even help my brother when he was in pain. What kind of friend are you. How could you let Gohan suffer alone for all those years? How could you? How could you?" sobbed Goten.

Goten sunk to the floor and cried into his hands. It was all just too much for the young half-Saiyan to bear. His brother had been suffering for four years and he hadn't known. Trunks and Bulma knew and they did nothing to help him. A bitter hatred towards the blue haired woman and her hybrid son began to form in Goten's heart.

Trunks knelt down and put a hand on Goten's shoulder. Goten jerked and scowled at his 'friend'. Trunks could tell by the look in friend's eyes that Goten was mad at him.

"You can be mad at me later. Right now we have to go after Gohan. He's probably at Ginger town right now. We have to go if you want to save him." stated Trunks.

The two half-Saiyans rose from the floor. Goten dried his eyes then looked at the other half-Saiyan that was no longer his friend.

"Fine I'll save my anger for after we save Gohan. But then I'm not holding anything back. The rest of you stay here and protect dad. The Androids could show up when we're gone. We'll be back when we find Gohan. Keep things safe until we get back." snapped Goten.

Trunks and Goten raced out the door and took to the sky. The two half-Saiyans flew in the direction of Ginger town, the direction of the Androids, and the direction Gohan had gone. What ever happened next it seemed like the bond between the three half-Saiyan brothers was being broken and being replaced with anger and hatred. Only time would tell if these wounds would be able to heal or simply scar over and the pain lesson but never go away.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Trunks and Goten had been flying after Gohan for what felt like hours. The two half-Saiyans remained silent as they continued to look for their brother and master. It was obvious that the two had not forgiven each other and might never forgive the other.

Suddenly the two half-Saiyans felt a strange and familiar ki energy. It felt like Piccolo and Vegeta were fighting against each other and if the two didn't know any better they would have thought that Frieza and King Cold were with them. But that made no sense. King Cold and Frieza were dead. Trunks and Goten had seen to that personally.

Just then Krillin came flying up behind the two half-Saiyans. Trunks and Goten took notice of the bold monk. Krillin looked worried and this made Trunks and Goten wonder if it had anything to do with the strange ki they sensed.

"Thank goodness I found you two. We've been getting all sorts of strange feeling coming from Ginger town and thought you two could help. Have you two found Gohan yet or are you still looking for him?" asked Krillin.

Trunks and Goten both put on hard stern blank faces.

"Thanks. I was starting to think we could use some more help. Whatever we're facing it's like nothing we've ever seen." replied Trunks.

"We still haven't found any sign of Gohan. He's hiding his ki pretty well and neither of us have been able to sense him. I was hoping he went back to Master Roshi's and you would have sent him after us, but it looks like that's not going to happen." sighed Goten.

Krillin got a big grin of his face. The two half-Saiyans didn't know what had made the short monk so happy.

"I think that ki is coming from Piccolo. He had to have united with Kami." assumed Krillin.

Trunks and Goten both gasped.

"United what does that mean?" wondered Trunks.

Goten remembered what Gohan had told him and Trunks about the Dragon balls and the Guardian of Earth. Suddenly it hit Goten and he knew why Krillin was so excited.

"Gohan told us about that once. He said that originally Piccolo and Kami were one. And if they ever fused back together then they would be stronger than a Super Saiyan." exclaimed Goten.

Trunks was shocked. Krillin nodded and looked at the two young teenage half-Saiyans.

"That's right. Piccolo has become a Super Namek." stated Krillin.

Trunks and Goten still couldn't believe how strong Piccolo had gotten by fusing with Kami. Perhaps this power was enough to defeat the Androids? Maybe they had finally found a way to bring peace to the world? No all they had to do was find Gohan and stop the Androids, if they were already not too late.

A few moments later the three warriors felt an incredible burst of power. An explosion could be seen in the distance for miles around. Obviously Piccolo had begun to engage in battle with some force, probably the Androids.

"Looks like the battle has already started." noticed Trunks.

"I hope Piccolo wasn't on the other end of that blast." said Krillin.

"Maybe Gohan's down there fighting with him? Come on let's go." told Trunks.

The three flew faster towards the explosion and hopefully towards Gohan.

Gohan had finally reached Ginger town or what was left of it. The half-Saiyan looked to see his mentor and some sort of green insect like creature engaged in battle. Still not thinking clearly Gohan went Super Saiyan and charged into the battle.

Piccolo barely had enough time to get out of the way before an enraged Gohan started firing ki blasts at the creature he had been fighting. Piccolo sensed something different about the older version of his student than the last time he saw him. Gohan seemed wilder and on edge, about ready to kill and his eyes showed a lust for bloodshed.

The creature smiled at Gohan. Gohan paid no attention and dropped into his fighting stance, only it was more aggressive in posture and more flawed than it normally was. A slight laugh exited the creature's throat. Gohan frowned and shot the creature a deadly glare.

The Saiyan increased his power and was about to fire a ki blast when the creature's tail got hold of him. Gohan was thrown to the ground and dropped out of Super Saiyan. By the time Gohan was back on his feet the creature was getting ready to fire its next attack.

"Kamehameha!" shouted the creature.

Piccolo and Gohan were both shocked. How could this creature know Son Goku's famous move? It was impossible? Only a few people in the world knew how to do the Kamehameha and they were closely linked to Goku. And from what Gohan could tell he or his father had never come across this creature before in their entire lives.

The two jumped out of the way before the blast hit. This wasn't good. Gohan knew he was in for the fight of his life.

Trunks, Goten and Krillin kept on flying towards the area of the explosion at top speed. Krillin looked at the two half-Saiyans had hoped that one of them could give him the information he was looking for.

"Do either of you have any idea what that thing is piccolo is fighting?" asked Krillin.

Trunks looked over to the monk and shook his head.

"We have no idea what came out of the time machine. All we found was its shell and that didn't give us any answers." answered Trunks.

Krillin got a little worried.

"Do you think this one creature could be giving off the energy that is making us sense Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza?" wondered Krillin.

"It just might be." replied Trunks.

"I was afraid you would say that." said Krillin.

Suddenly Gohan felt an energy. Trunks felt it two. The two (former) best friends recognised the energy as Gohan.

"I just felt Gohan's energy. He's fighting with whatever is down there. It was only for a moment but I still felt it. We have to move. Gohan's in trouble and needs our help." stated Goten.

Krillin and the two half-Saiyans increased their speed and flew even faster towards the battlefield. Trunks and Goten just hoped they weren't too late and could still help Gohan. Hopefully Gohan would be willing to let them help him this time?

The creature had made easy work of Gohan. The half-Saiyan was lying on the ground only half conscious. The creature had Piccolo in a death grip and was sucking the energy out of Piccolo's arm with his tail. The Super Namek screamed as the creature drained the energy from his body.

Dozens of military tanks and soldiers marched towards the battlefield. One of the soldiers looked through a pair of binoculars and spotted Piccolo and the creature. The soldier grabbed a microphone once he had the creature's exact location.

"Attention! We have you surrounded. Make no attempts to escape or we will shoot. Surrender now and we will not fire." shouted the soldier.

The creature shot a laser blast from its eyes and destroyed one of the tanks. The military began to fire on the creature. Smoke former around the creature as the weapons began to explode. When the smoke cleared the creature was gone. The soldier that had announced the warning smiled.

Suddenly the creature reappeared. The soldier ordered all of his men to fire everything they had at the creature. The army fired missiles at the creature. With ease the creature sent the missiles back at the army. The soldiers scattered before the missiles hit the ground and exploded.

"That takes care of that. Now where were we." snarled the creature.

The creature continued to drain Piccolo's arm. When it was done all that Piccolo was left with was a useless limp arm. The Namek broke free before the creature could drain anymore of his body parts.

Gohan had regained consciousness. The Saiyan gathered up all his remaining strength and went to the side of his mentor. The two warriors stood before the creature ready to fight for their lives if they had to. The creature smuggle smiled at the two one armed warriors.

"You might have escaped me but it will be no use. You both only have one arm and are both powerless. Face it your time is up." madly chuckled the creature.

Piccolo clutched his useless arm and looked at the creature that had drained it.

"It's clear that I'm no match for you. I can't fight without my arm. I have no choice but to surrender." stated Piccolo.

Gohan glared at the Namek. Piccolo noticed the death glare that Gohan was giving him.

"What are you doing Piccolo? We can still take him. I can do it on my own. I don't need help from anyone." growled Gohan.

Piccolo could sense that Gohan was nearly ready to go Super Saiyan. The Namek got ready to attack the Saiyan if reason didn't work.

"It's no use Gohan. He's too strong for us. Besides you're not thinking clearly. It would be suicide to fight an enemy when you are not focused or in control. Trust me I know what I am doing." assured Piccolo.

Gohan relaxed and his ki level returned to normal. Piccolo looked back at the creature. The creature just stood there with a smug look on its face.

"Before I surrender I ask you to honor my final request. Who are you? Why can I sense Goku, Vegeta and Frieza's energy in you?" asked Piccolo.

The creature was silent for some time before answering.

"Very well, since you are literally dying to know I will tell you. My name is Cell and I am the single greatest Android created by Dr. Gero." told Cell.

Piccolo and Gohan were both surprised to learn who this creature, Cell, was. Cell looked at the two warriors and continued to tell of his creation.

"In his efforts to create a supreme fighting organism Dr. Gero found a way to combine the cells of the greatest fighters into one. He then cultivated that cell and form them into one. But the good doctor realised that his creation was far too complex to be completed in his life time. So he left it for the computers to complete what he had begun. The computer worked tirelessly to combine the cells of the greatest warriors to ever walk the Earth." explained Cell.

Gohan and Piccolo were shocked by what Cell had said. Piccolo looked at Cell, a weak grin on his face.

"Now I understand how you were able to use the Kamehameha from Goku's cells. But that still doesn't explain how Dr. Gero gathered all of the cells." said Piccolo.

"There is a simple explanation. By now you must have learned about Dr. Gero's tracking device? The tracking device is very small, insect like. Comparable to a common house fly. Do you see it? It's waiting for the chance to gather more cells. Quite remarkable don't you agree." exclaimed Cell.

Piccolo and Gohan noticed the tracking device for the first time. Piccolo started to summon up his ki to destroy the tracking device, but Gohan beat him to it. Gohan sent a powerful ki blast at the tracking device, much more powerful than was needed. The tracking device was destroyed. Cell laughed at the Saiyan's attempt to scare him.

"Very impressive Gohan, but the machine already has all the cells required for me to reach my final for back at Dr. Gero's lab." told Cell.

"Then I guess it's too bad that I already destroyed Dr. Gero's lab." replied Gohan.

Cell just evilly smirked at the half-Saiyan.

"Then it's a good thing the computer was in a secret bunker under the lab." blankly said Cell.

Gohan frowned and tried to keep from going Super Saiyan and wildly firing ki blasts everywhere.

"There's still time for one of the others to find this computer and destroy it. But by then I will have already been done with you Cell." stated Gohan.

"No the computer will go undisturbed for the next twenty-four years at which time I will have been completed. Now let's put an end to all this chit chat." concluded Cell.

"Sounds good to me." said Gohan.

Gohan dropped into his fighting stance and was about to go Super Saiyan when Piccolo stopped him. Gohan glared at the Namek with cold lifeless brown eyes ready to kill. Piccolo ignored the Saiyan and turned his attention back to Cell.

"Just one more question. Why are you here? Why did you come to this time?" asked Piccolo.

"My aren't you full of questions. I guess I can answer this last one since it's quite easy. I can't reach my full power without Androids 17 and 18. You see the powers of Vegeta, Goku, Frieza and so many others have been incorporated into my very been. But even these powers are nothing in comparison to the Androids. It is this strength that I must attain for myself. Unfortunately from the time I came from Androids 17 and 18 no longer exist. They had somehow been destroyed by Gohan, Trunks and Goten and with them my hopes of reaching my final perfect form. Luckily I discovered the three half-Saiyans had a time machine which I decided to borrow. I easily disposed of the young Trunks and Goten and Gohan soon after, only after he put up a bit of a fight to avenge the deaths of Trunks and Goten. Using the time machine was more of a challenge. I was forced to revert to my larval form. That being accomplished I activated the machine and was transported to another time, a time I hoped I would find 17 and 18 live and well and finally realise the power of my full form. Of course I was not able to fight in my larval state, so I burrowed into the ground and waited for the next four years to realise this form you see before you." explained Cell.

Piccolo still wanted some answers.

"But why did you choose this time?" wondered Piccolo.

"I didn't. The machine was already set for this time and place. I merely pushed a bottom and the machine brought me here." answered Cell.

Now things were starting to make sense. The Gohan, trunks, and Goten Cell got the time machine from must have defeated the Androids and were planning on returning to the present to tell the Z fighters what they had accomplished. Only Cell had found them before they could do anything.

"Now are we done talking or is there something else you would like to know?" blankly said Cell.

"No you said more than enough." replied Piccolo.

Piccolo grabbed his limp arm and ripped it clean off. Cell was shocked by what the Namek had done. Gohan understood what his mentor was doing. The half-Saiyan now knew why Piccolo had asked Cell all those questions, so he could have enough time to store energy to grow back his arm. Piccolo screamed as a new arm grew in the place of his old one.

"You tricked me. I should have known you were up to something." snarled Cell.

"I will never allow you to be completed. I will put an end to your diabolical plans right now." swore Piccolo.

Cell got ready to fight. Gohan and Piccolo prepared for the fight of their lives. This was only the beginning of the great battle that was to come in the future.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Gohan, Piccolo and Cell stood ready to fight. Gohan glared at Cell. Piccolo quickly glanced at the older version of his student then turned his attention back to Cell.

"You know Cell even with the energy you took from me I'm still far stronger than you. Don't think I won't get you back for taking my arm. Maybe I'll take yours?" taunted Piccolo.

"Very cunning faking weakness just long enough to regenerate your arm." evilly chuckled Cell.

"Enough of this talk! Let's fight!" shouted Gohan.

Piccolo and Gohan got into their fighting stances. Cell jumped onto the remains of a building and took a fighting stance, his tail ready to strike. The three were about ready to engage in battle when something got their attention. The three looked up to see Trunks, Goten, and Krillin flying towards them.

Finally after what seemed like forever of flying the two half-Saiyans and Krillin had made it to the remains of Ginger town. Trunks and Goten were glad that Gohan was still alive and well, for the moment. Krillin noticed the creature that Piccolo and Gohan looked like they were about ready to fight. The two teenage half-Saiyans noticed the creature not to long after Krillin did.

"Look at that creature. Do you think it's the one that came out of the second time machine Trunks?" wondered Goten.

"It has to be. Just look at it. What else could have come out of the time machine?" replied Trunks.

Cell smiled and looked up at the two half-Saiyans. Trunks, Goten and Krillin landed on the ground. Gohan frowned and shot both the younger Saiyans a deadly glare.

"I thought I told you two not to follow me. Now you're just going to get yourselves killed. Go back to Master Roshi's before I make you go back. This is my fight and my fight alone." growled Gohan.

Trunks and Goten didn't like how their brother and master w as acting. It looked like Gohan had only gotten worse, not better, since he stormed out of Master Roshi's after the Androids. Despite how angry they were at each other Trunks and Goten put aside their differences long enough to try and reason with Gohan.

"We're not going to let you kill yourself Gohan. We still need you, mom still needs you, our time and this one still need you. It wasn't your fault that the Z fighters died fighting the Androids. It wasn't your fault that Goku died from the heart virus or that ChiChi and the Ox King died in the attack on the Ox kingdom. None of it was your fault Gohan." reasoned Trunks.

"Please listen to us big brother. You can't chance the past, but we can still change the future. We can change the results of this time by beating the Androids and then we can save our time as well. You think you're alone but you're not. Trunks, Bulma, and I are all here for you. Now please come back to us Gohan. You have to let go of the past and move on with your life." stated Goten.

Gohan didn't listen to a thing either of his brother's said. How could all that happened not be his fault? It was his job to be strong and help protect earth with the Z fighter and he had failed. It was his job to protect his mother and he had failed at that to. Gohan had failed at everything he was supposed to do and he had failed. So how could it not be his fault?

"You two just don't get it. I was supposed to protect everyone and I failed, I failed them. The only way I can redeem myself is through my own death. Only by dying will I erase all my past failures. That's the only option I have. I should have died four years ago by the Androids. If I was dead than none of this would be happening and I would have redeemed myself. Instead I survived. I should have died and instead I survived. I'll end this curse of my survival and finally redeem myself with my own death." exclaimed Gohan.

Gohan lunged forward and rushed at Cell. Cell could sense Gohan's lack of caution and flung him to the side with his tail. Gohan was sent flying and hit the remains of a building. Trunks and Goten rushed to their brother's side to help him.

"Sorry to leave and run but I have a couple of friends I have to see. But here's a parting gift." said Cell.

Cell flew into the view of the sun.

"Solar flare." shouted Cell.

Everyone covered their eyes as a blinding white light consumed everything around the heroes. Cell escaped in the confusion and went to go look of the Androids and realise his perfect form. When the light vanished everyone was still trying to get their bearings. It was hard for anyone to see.

"I wish I had Master Roshi's sunglasses right about now." complained Krillin.

"Krillin that was Tien's Solar flare technique wasn't it?" asked Piccolo.

"Yes it was. It's a great move if you're looking to make a quick escape. I've been known to use it on a few occasions." replied Krillin.

"That coward." growled Piccolo.

Piccolo took to the sky and tried look for the direction that Cell had to escape. Not long after Piccolo took to the air Krillin, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan (being half supported by the two younger half-Saiyans and half held in place) joined the Namek in the air. No matter where they looked Cell was no were to be seen.

"I don't see him anywhere." said Krillin.

"We have to find Cell quickly or more innocent people are going to die." warned Piccolo.

Everyone was worried about what Cell would do next. They had to find him before he hurt anymore innocent people. If they didn't find him soon than the time line would been doomed like it had been for Gohan, Trunks and Goten. And they were sworn not to let history repeat itself no matter what.

After looking for Cell a little longer the group returned to the ground. Gohan tried to break free from Trunks and Goten's grip but it was no use. The two half-Saiyans held onto their brother and didn't let go. They weren't going to let him hurt himself and the two were sworn to help him if he liked it or not.

Piccolo began to power up. Everyone noticed as a powerful white energy began to form around Piccolo. A wind was produced by the energy release and it took everyone strength to stay standing.

"How could have I let him escape?" shouted Piccolo.

Piccolo raised his energy more and the wind speed began to increase. Krillin tried to stay standing. Trunks and Goten were forced to their knees to try and keep Gohan from escaping their grip.

"He's out of control." worriedly said Krillin.

"I'll find you Cell! I'll find you!" screamed Piccolo.

Eventually Piccolo calmed down and the winds stopped. Trunks and Goten got back to their feet and forced Gohan to stand with them. The older half-Saiyan had gone limp was being a bit more cooperative than he had been. Suddenly everyone felt a familiar ki. They all turned around and saw Vegeta floating in the sky behind them.

"Vegeta." said Krillin.

"Father!" gasped Trunks.

Vegeta landed on the ground. The Saiyan prince ignored the monk and three half-Saiyans and walked straight towards the Namek. Piccolo blankly looked at Vegeta.

"Namek, I demand to know what happened here." barked Vegeta.

"Alright but let's wait for Tien first. He should be here shortly." responded Piccolo.

Piccolo turned around avoiding everyone's vision. Vegeta was not impressed by the Namek turning his back on him, the Saiyan prince.

"Well in the mean time answer me this. Who are you really? There's no way the real Piccolo could have such incredible fighting power. Answer me now!" growled Vegeta.

Piccolo ignored Vegeta. Trunks knew he had to stop the fight before it started.

"I'll answer your question father. He needed to get stronger so Piccolo merged with Kami." told Trunks.

Vegeta was a little surprised and shocked by what his son had told him.

"Piccolo merged with Kami." disbelieving said Vegeta.

Piccolo just didn't react when the Saiyan prince learned what he had done. For once Vegeta let his emotions show and they showed just how surprised the Saiyan prince really was under his normal blank and hard mask.

"It seems just too incredible to imagine. With that union Piccolo has become more powerful than I am, even as a Super Saiyan. That's impossible. He's nothing more than a mere Namek." thought Vegeta.

Krillin noticed a faint shape in the distance.

"I think I see Tien coming. See there he is." announced Krillin.

The others all looked in the direction Tien was flying towards them. Piccolo was the only one who remained as he was. The Namek was worried he wasn't strong enough to fight Android 17 and Android 18, let alone Android 16. There was also Cell. Was he strong enough to go up against that monster and live? After what happened to his arm Piccolo wasn't sure he could stand a chance against Cell or the Androids, let alone any of the other Z fighter or the three future Saiyans.

Tien landed on the ground. Krillin looked over to Piccolo. The monk noticed that the Namek was lost in thought. Krillin tried to get Piccolo's attention.

"Hey Piccolo...I mean Kami...I mean...that is. Whoever you are I'm trying to tell you that Tien is here." told Krillin.

Piccolo looked at the short bald monk over his shoulder. Krillin had a feeling something bad was about to happen. It was times like this that Krillin wished he could really learn to keep his big mouth shut.

"Krillin just call me Piccolo. Now listen up. What I'm about to tell you could determine if we live or die. Ever since Gohan and I arrived in Ginger town we have been fighting a creature from the future. He is in fact an Android created by Dr. Gero." began explaining Piccolo.

Piccolo told the group what he and Gohan had been told by Cell himself. He told them about the secret lab, about Cell coming from the future in the second time machine, about Cell killing his times Gohan, trunks and Goten after they defeated the Androids, about Cell being created by all the cells from the Z fighters and others cells, and much, much more. Everyone was in complete shock and disbelief.

"Are you serious?" gasped Krillin.

"You're saying this Cell possesses cells from both Kakarot and me?" bitterly said Vegeta.

Piccolo waited for everyone to stop asking questions before continuing to speak.

"We have two choices we can make. We can track down Cell and try to stop him, or we can find and destroy Androids 17 and 18. Without them Cell won't be able to reach his final form. I say we go after Cell since he'll be easier to find. Whatever we do we must do it quickly because there will be no stopping Cell once he's complete." explained Piccolo.

The Z fighters and three future half-Saiyans didn't know what to do. Whatever they did they had to do it fast. The fate of the world rests on their shoulders.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The Z fighters and three future Saiyans didn't know what to do. Cell had gotten away and was looking for the Androids. If they didn't act fast then more innocent lives would be lost. They were all determined to keep that from happening.

"Great, just, great. Once again it's up to us to save the world." sighed Krillin.

Trunks and Goten wondered how they were going to find Cell. The two teenage half-Saiyans might still have been mad at each other, but they weren't going to let a petty grudge stop them from doing what was right. Feeling of betrayal and anger could wait for after the world was saved.

"How do we find him now? I mean if Cell know Piccolo is stronger than him without the Androids then he's going to keep his ki concealed." realised Trunks.

Tien got the attention of the warriors.

"Well we better find something out before Cell finds those Androids or else we're in trouble." told Tien.

"It's not just us Tien. Cell is a danger to every planet in the galaxy. Don't forget Frieza and King Cold are both a part of him." reminded Piccolo.

Krillin was getting worried. Suddenly Vegeta got everyone's attention. The Saiyan prince was being his normal thick headed self as usual.

"I say let him become complete. If Cell destroys the Androids then he'll save me the trouble. Fighting one battle is a lot simpler than fighting four." growled Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten couldn't believe than Vegeta still though he was strong enough to defeat the Androids. After all that he had seen hadn't the Saiyan prince learned anything? It seemed that Vegeta was hopeless. No matter how many times one tried to reason with him, the Saiyan prince was just going to ignore then and charge head first into battle.

The two knew that about know Gohan would have started lecturing about having to work together to stop the Androids, but it wasn't going to happen. It might never happen again. Gohan was no longer the kind hearted protective big brother that Trunks and Goten knew. Gohan was now colder than ever and was on a suicide mission. All Trunks and Goten wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before, with Gohan watching over and caring about them and the two of them fighting at their brother and master's side.

The two half-Saiyans were brought back to reality when Piccolo started talking. Everyone gave the Namek their full attention.

"Hold on Vegeta. The Androids were more than we could handle and if Cell absorbs them then he'll be stronger than all of them combined." said Piccolo.

"Don't question my ability Namek! Not unless you want to find out how powerful I really am?" shouted Vegeta.

Piccolo was about to reply but stopped himself. The Saiyan prince continued to speak.

"I do not fear this new challenge. Rather like a true warrior I will rise to meat it. Yes, I am now a Super Saiyan, but I won't stop there. I will ascend. I'm sure Kakarot will try the same thing. If any of you want to take on Cell or the Androids when I'm away be my guest. I'll be back to finish the job once you fail." stated Vegeta.

Vegeta summoned his ki and flew away from the Z fighters and three future Saiyans. The warriors braced themselves from the energy released when Vegeta took flight. Eventually the energy faded and things returned to normal.

"Sometimes he gets on my nerves. He's going to try to surpass the level of Super Saiyan. Is that really possible?" wondered Piccolo.

Krillin looked at Trunks and Goten. Trunks and Goten noticed the short bald monk staring at them.

"Can either of explain to me again what would happen if we went back in time and destroyed the Androids before they woke up?" asked Krillin.

The two teenagers recalled what had been said when they were bringing Goku to Master Roshi's house.

"Well it might help the future of that world but it wouldn't change anything that happened here." answered Trunks.

"If that's how time travel works then it wouldn't help us if we destroyed the unfinished Cell back at Dr. Gero's lab. It wouldn't help us get rid of this Cell now would it?" assumed Krillin.

Goten nodded his head.

"It wouldn't help with the Cell of our world either. But that doesn't mean we should let the Cell in this time continue to grow. We have to prevent another Cell from appearing in this world." declared Goten.

It was clear to everyone what had to be done.

"Alright listen up. Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Krillin, you all go to Dr. Gero's lab. I'll stay here and try to find Cell." instructed Piccolo.

"Right. I'll give you a hand." offered Tien.

"If you can't find Cell then you should head back to Master Roshi's. At least you might find him of the TV News stations." suggested Krillin.

"That's a good idea Krillin." said Tien.

Krillin was ready to start the journey to Dr. Gero's lab. Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan. The older half-Saiyan had been standing in the distance the entire time. Gohan looked back at his two little brothers and the other warriors.

"I'll go to Dr. Gero's lab, but then I going after Cell. There's nothing any of you can go to change my mind or stop me." stated Gohan.

With that the three Saiyan and the monk took to the air. They flew in the direction of Dr. Gero's lab and hoped they could find the machine making this times Cell before it was too late. Trunks and Goten were still stunned by the thought of surpassing the strength of a Super Saiyan.

"Too be stronger than a Super Saiyan. I never even considered it a possibility." curiously said Trunks.

Goten went to the side of the other half-Saiyan.

"It probably doesn't even exist. There's no way anyone can surpass Super Saiyan. It's impossible. Vegeta is just hungry for more power. He can't help not being the strongest been in the universe. His ego has just gotten so huge he thinks he can become stronger than a Super Saiyan." proclaimed Goten.

Trunks looked at the youngest half-Saiyan from his time. It almost felt like when they where back home at Capsule Corp. in their timeline. Trunks could remember him and Goten getting into all sorts of arguments about some random topic he couldn't even remember anymore. A smile crossed the lavender haired warrior's face. Goten smiled to before remembering he was mad at Trunks and returned to the frown he had been wearing since he found out the truth that his brother was suffering.

Gohan looked at his two brothers then back to the ground that way quickly moving beneath them. A warm softness had returned to the older half-Saiyan's face and eyes. He more closely resembled the Gohan the Trunks and Goten knew and had grown up with as their father figure, but the killer look still remained in Gohan's eye even though his face showed more of his normal self.

"If this extra power is real or not Vegeta will try to get it. If it does exist then perhaps if I had had it all those years ago I would have been able to stop the Androids and save everyone. If only I had been stronger then I would have been able to save everyone. It doesn't matter now. We should be focused on find the hidden part to Dr. Gero's lab and destroying this times Cell before we can do anything else." exclaimed Gohan.

The rest of the flight to Dr. Gero's lab was silent. In no time at all the four warriors came to the remains of Dr. Gero's lab. The four warriors landed and began to look for a way to get into the underground part of Dr. Gero's lab. Krillin looked at the three Saiyan brothers and hoped one of them had an idea of how to get into the lab.

"Man its cold. Do any of you have an idea of how to get into the basement under all this ruble?" asked Krillin.

The three half-Saiyans looked at the bald monk. Gohan's frown deepened as he began to form a ki blast in his hand.

"You might want to get out of the way." suggested Gohan.

Gohan released the ki blast strait in front of him. He summoned up another ki blast and repeated the process. Trunks, Goten and Krillin fired their own ki blasts and helped Gohan clear away the ruble. The remains of Dr. Gero's lab soon became nothing but dust. Now all that was left was to find the entrance to the basement. Gohan spotted an opening in the ground.

"I think I've found it. Come on the faster we destroy this thing the faster I can go after Cell." snarled Gohan.

The four warriors entered the tunnel and walked until they found a metal door. Gohan opened the door and the four entered the room. Trunks and Goten felt around for a light switch. Eventually one of the young half-Saiyans found the light switch and turned it on. Everyone was stunned by what they saw in the now lit room.

A large machine was in the center of the room. Gohan and Trunks (both being scientific geniuses) looked at the machine made by Dr. Gero. This obviously had to be the machine that created the Cell that came back in time and would create the Cell from this timeline.

"This is the brains behind the Androids and Cell." gasped Krillin.

Goten frowned and glared at the machine. He drew his swords as he approached the machine.

"This machine is at the center of all this. It created Cell and the Androids. It has to be destroyed. This machine is the cause of all the pain and suffering everyone had to go through, the pain my brother had to go through. I must destroy it." shouted Goten.

Goten was about to attack the machine with his swords when Gohan stopped him. Goten looked at his big brother and for a split second Goten swore he saw the Gohan he knew in the eyes of the suicidal killer that had taken over his brother's body.

"Attacking the machine would be useless Goten. It probably has some defence systems that will protect it from your swords. The only thing that can destroy this thing is a ki blast." told Gohan.

Trunks looked at a tank not too far from the main computer. Trunks called the others over when he thought he knew what was inside the tank. The Son brother and Krillin hurried to Trunks' side.

"I think this tank is holding Cell in his larval form." said Trunks.

Krillin and Goten's faces showed surprise and shock. Gohan's face remained an emotionless mask. The four warriors looked at the embryo growing inside the tank filled with green liquid.

"That thing is made up of the cells from the world strongest fighters. That's disgusting." gagged Krillin.

The three half-Saiyans all agreed with what the monk said.

"It's even more disgusting knowing what it will become. Eventually it will outgrow its tank and go through some strange metamorphosis. Then it will grow and become that evil monster Cell." bitterly said Trunks.

Goten got ready to fire a ki blast.

"Then let's blow this thing up. It'll take the lab and that thing with it." snapped Goten.

Gohan noticed something. The half-Saiyan approached what had caught his attention. Gohan's face showed the tinniest bit of shock and disbelief.

"Wait Goten! Don't do anything, at least not yet. Trunks get over here. You both have to see this." exclaimed Gohan.

Trunks, Goten and Krillin rushed to Gohan's side. Gohan was looking at some papers he had found on a nearby desk. Trunks and Goten were shocked by what was on the papers. Krillin wondered what had gotten the three Saiyans so worked up.

"What is it? What did you find?" wondered Krillin.

Gohan looked back at the monk.

"They're the plans for Android 17. With this we might be able to find his weak spot." replied Gohan.

Krillin was exited by what he heard.

"Are there any other plans there? Anything for Cell?" asked Krillin.

Trunks and Goten looked but found no other useful plans. The two young half-Saiyans sighed.

"There's nothing here about Cell. Sorry Krillin." answered Trunks.

Goten frowned and looked away from the papers on the desk.

"Not even a mention about Android 18. Well at least we have 17's plans. That's better than nothing." concluded Goten.

Gohan looked through the plans once more to make sure they had not missed anything. When nothing useful turned up Gohan knew what had to be done next. Gohan stuffed the plans for Android 17 into his packet and turned to the others.

"We have all we can get from this place. Nothing left for us to do than blow this place up and hope a new Cell doesn't show up." told Gohan.

The four warriors shot ki blasts in every direction. Dust clouds and broken pieces of wall and equipment began to form as the lab was destroyed. All three of the half-Saiyans aimed their most powerful ki blasts at the computer. Finally the computer exploded and the tank holding the embryo was destroyed.

"This place is going to explode! Let's get out of here!" shouted Gohan.

The three half-Saiyans and Krillin hightailed it out of the lab basement before it exploded. The four got out of the tunnel just as the lab was destroyed in the explosion. Gohan fired a ki blast at the lab entrance just to make sure it was destroyed. With the lab destroyed the four warriors look to the sky.

They were all glad they had destroyed the lab and found the plans for Android 17. Gohan took the plans out of his pocket. The oldest half-Saiyan got the attention of the short bald monk. Krillin looked at Gohan.

"Krillin I want you to take these plans to Bulma. If anyone can figure out these plans it should be her. The three of us are going to go look for Vegeta. If it really is possible to surpass Super Saiyan then I'm going to make Vegeta help us reach it, if he likes it or not." exclaimed Gohan.

Krillin, Trunks and Goten were a little surprised by what Gohan had said.

"I don't think Vegeta will let any of you train with him. He's very independent." nervously said Krillin.

Gohan shot the monk a glare. Krillin gulped and hoped he wasn't on Gohan's bad side.

"I know how Vegeta works. He'll never let us come fifty feet near him. But training with him is the only way I can think of surpassing Super Saiyan." replied Gohan.

Trunks felt like he should speak so he did.

"I agree with what Gohan is saying. Vegeta's my father. I have to prove to him that I am strong enough to fight by his side. Maybe I can convince him of that." told Trunks.

Goten couldn't believe what Gohan and Trunks were saying. He sighed and shook his head.

"You two have gone insane. Vegeta would rather kill us than train with us. But I'll come just to prove that I was right. Besides I need to have a few words with the so called Saiyan prince." stated Goten.

Gohan handed Krillin the plans to Androids 17. Krillin took the plans from the one armed half-Saiyan.

"Good luck. You guys are going to need it." said Krillin.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten flew off to look for Vegeta. Krillin continued flying towards Capsule Corp. With the plans they had found in Dr. Gero's lab hopefully Gohan, Trunks and Goten will be able to put an end to the Androids once and for all.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten tracked Vegeta's ki. The three half-Saiyans didn't say a word or even look at each other. Barriers had formed around the three half-Saiyans and it looked like they wouldn't be coming down anytime soon.

The three had tracked Vegeta to a remote rocky landscape. Vegeta noticed as the older version of his son and both of Kakarot's brats landed on the rocky ground. The Saiyan prince scowled at the three half-Saiyans.

"What are you doing here?" barked Vegeta.

"We're here to train. We're going to surpass Super Saiyan even if it kills us. We'll be here for a while so you should get use to seeing us." replied Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both looked at Gohan. The two (former) best friends could still see the killer that had taken over Gohan's body and not the brother they had known all their lives. Perhaps the brother they knew would always be replaced by this suicidal killer, or maybe the real Gohan was fighting to break free and take control of his body once again? Whatever was in Gohan's future Trunks and Goten had no idea of what was next to come.

All was quiet until Goku and the young Gohan appeared out of nowhere. Trunks and Goten were shocked and exited that Goku was alive and well. Gohan looked at his father and younger self from the corner of his eye. Goku smiled at the three future half-Saiyans.

"Hey guys. How's the training going?" asked Goku.

Trunks and Goten both sighed. Gohan turned around and faced his father and younger self.

"We haven't even started. Vegeta keeps staring off into space. He hasn't moved from that spot in the last three days." told Gohan.

"Maybe he's just waiting for a sign or something? I'll go have a word with him." said Goku.

Goku was about to fly over to Vegeta when Goten stopped him. Goku looked at Goten and returned to the ground. Goten was a little nervous about what he was about to do.

"Before you go I think I should tell you who I am. Three years ago you asked me who I was and I didn't tell you. Now I can reveal who I am. My name's Goten. I'm Gohan's little brother and your second son. I'm your son dad." confessed Goten.

Goku smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Goten. We'll have more time to talk later, I promise. There's something I have to do right know, but after all of this is over we'll have a nice long talk. Wait here I'll be back in a moment." assured Goku.

Goten smiled as his father took to the sky once more and flew towards the Saiyan prince. The two pure blooded Saiyans talked for sometime before flying back to the others. Goku looked at the three future half-Saiyans and his son.

"We're going to the Lookout to train in a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We can fit a year's worth of training into one day in there. But only two or three people can go in at a time. Trunks and Vegeta are going in first. Then it will be me and Goten. We can use the time to get to know each other better. And then both my Gohan and the older Gohan can go in. Hold on to me and I'll get us there using Instant Transmition." explained Goku.

All the Saiyans held onto Goku and were transported to the Lookout. Waiting for them was a short black skinned man with pointed ears and dressed in white pants, vest and turban. The man was Mr. Popo the former assistant to Kami and caretaker of the Lookout.

Goku explained what was happening to Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo led the Saiyans to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. No one spoke as they approached the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"You'll find everything you need here. There's food, a bed and bath. It's not very luxurious I'm afraid." told Mr. Popo.

Vegeta wasn't too pleased by how long it was taking them to reach the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I require no more than the essentials. This is not a vacation. This is work." growled Vegeta.

"Ignore him Mr. Popo. He's a little uptight today. He's just eager to complete his training." insisted Goku.

"Yes then I can take care of you Kakarot." bitterly said Vegeta.

They had finally reached the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks, Goten and the younger Gohan were exited to start their training.

"Who is going in first?" asked Mr. Popo.

Goku looked behind him at Trunks and Vegeta.

"Vegeta and Trunks are going first. Then it will be me and Goten. And finally both Gohans will be going in." exclaimed Goku.

Mr. Popo opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and told everyone that they could only spend a year in the chamber or else they would be trapped. Vegeta and Trunks approached the door. Trunks looked by hind him at Gohan and Goten. The two Son brothers remained silent until Gohan said something Trunks was barely able to hear.

"Good luck Trunks." silently said Gohan.

Trunks then looked from his master to his best friend. Goten still looked and was still mad at Trunks, but he put his anger to the side for a moment.

"You better come back alive, Trunks. I still have a few things I need to get out of my system and I can't do them if you're dead. Don't let that Vegeta mess you up to bad, that's my job. See you in a year or tomorrow." threatened Goten.

Trunks smiled at his master and best friend. The lavender haired warrior watched as the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber closed and the image of Gohan and Goten disappeared. Trunks was now alone in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his father and he wouldn't see Gohan or Goten again for a year. Trunks knew he was in for a long hard year of training from his father, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans.

The day passed slowly in the outside world. All anyone could do was wait for their turn to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A few hours ago Goku had sensed a battle and had descended from the lookout to investigate. When Goku had returned to the Lookout, using Instant Transmition, he had a badly injured Tien and Piccolo with him.

Piccolo and Tien had told the others that Cell had absorbed Android 17 and that Androids 18 and 16 were on the run from him. No more questions could be asked when the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened. Out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber emerged Trunks and Vegeta. Gohan and Goten were the first to notice the massive changes in Trunks.

Trunks had grown a few inches making him about five foot eight (an inch or so shorter than Gohan) and his lavender hair was shoulder length and pulled back in a ponytail. His clothes were tattered and fit a bit more lightly against Trunks' taller and more muscled frame. Even how trunks carried himself was different. His posture had become more aggressive and dangerous, his eyes more cold. What shocked Gohan and Goten even more that Trunks' posture or how much his power had grown, it was the permanent frown set upon his face that made the Son brothers realised Trunks truly had changed?

"Did I miss anything?" blankly asked Trunks.

Trunks looked over to Gohan and Goten. He noticed that Goten was completely shocked, but trunks had expected that from the other teenage half-Saiyan. What Trunks didn't expect to see when he got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was Gohan seeming more like his old self. Gohan had a slightly worried look on his face and his eyes had almost returned to the ones Trunks knew so well. Seeing Gohan like his old self brought a smile to Trunks' face and his posture became a bit more relaxed. This slight change that trunks did seemed to have a big affect on Gohan because the older half-Saiyan now wore a warm smile that only the real Gohan would do when he saw Trunks or Goten just being themselves.

"You look good Trunks. It's good to see you again." softly said Gohan.

Goten noticed that his brother was acting more like his old self.

"You were in there a whole day. So how was it putting up with the prince of all Saiyans for a year? Must have been pretty hard, but I bet you got in a lot of good training." joked Goten.

For a moment it felt just like old times. Goten joking around. Gohan watching over them and supporting what they did. It was good for things to be like they were before, but they quickly snapped back to how they had been the last little bit. Goten stopped joking and his anger at Trunks reawakened. The real Gohan faded and he was once again replaced by the suicidal killer. Trunks sighed and went back into the posture he had used training with his father for the past year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"We would have been out a lot sooner, but father insisted on training for the whole year. It only took his a few months to..." began explaining Trunks.

"Quiet you." barked Vegeta.

Everyone looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta's frown deepened as he approached the other Z fighters and three future half-Saiyans.

"You have already said enough. Our training is not to be discussed." snapped Vegeta.

Trunks sighed and looked away from his father.

"I guess you'll just have to wait see for yourself." said Trunks.

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Then I guess it worked out." assumed Goku.

"Maybe, I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training Kakarot because I am sure you will not survive it. I can also guaranty that I will not need help from any of you to take care of the Androids." stated Vegeta.

It seemed that Vegeta's ego had grown along with his strength. And with that only trouble lied ahead for the Saiyan prince.

"You fool." began Tien.

Piccolo extended his hand stopping Tien from charging at the Saiyan prince. The Namek looked at Vegeta with a stern look upon his face.

"Listen I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies." told Piccolo.

"While you were in that room Cell absorbed Android 17 and transformed. So don't try to tell us you can handle it. You don't even know what you're up against." exclaimed Tien.

Vegeta smuggle smiled at the warriors.

"Clearly trying to defeat Cell had taken a toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering to take him on by myself." bitterly said Vegeta.

The Z fighters and Gohan glared at Vegeta. The younger version of Gohan and Goten looked around trying to make sense of what was going on. Goku tried to calm things down before a fight started.

"Vegeta I really think you should listen to Piccolo and Tien. I mean you would have to triple your strength just to stand a chance against cell." reasoned Goku.

Before anything else could be said a plane landed on the Lookout. Everyone looked to see Bulma exiting the plane with a baby Trunks. The Z fighters and three future-Saiyans approached the blue haired woman.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I brought some things for all of you. I thought you might need them." replied Bulma.

The young Gohan raced from his father's side towards Bulma. The ten year old half-Saiyan happily greeted the infant Trunks. Baby Trunks laughed as one of his small hands grabbed the younger Gohan's finger.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten looked at the sense with great interest and enjoyment. It reminded the three of when they were younger. Suddenly Bulma looked up and noticed Trunks. The blue haired woman rushed forward and got a closer look at her son.

"What happened Trunks? I mean you are Trunks right?" wondered Bulma.

"It's me mom." said Trunks.

Bulma kept getting closer to her son. Trunks blushed as his mother continued to fuss about him.

"Wow you've grown. Is this a wig? No it's real." gasped Bulma.

Bulma pulled on Trunks' long hair and found it was real. Trunks tried to keep from blushing with his father and Gohan watching.

"I spent a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but outside only a day had passed. That's why I've grown a little. Father and I trained together." answered Trunks.

Bulma looked behind her son and saw Vegeta standing in the distance.

"Vegeta you don't look that different. Why didn't your hair grow at all?" asked Bulma.

"For your information a pure blooded Saiyan's hair never changes from the moment they are born." informed Vegeta.

Bulma and Goku looked at each other.

"How about that." said Goku.

"I guess that's why you've never needed a haircut Goku." assumed Bulma.

"I sure wish I could do something about these split ends though." joked Goku.

"Try shampoo." suggested Bulma.

Vegeta was growing impatient.

"I don't have time to stand around listening to Kakarot's hair problems. But I sure wouldn't mind knowing why you're here." stated Vegeta.

"Hold on I'll show you. This fight with Cell is going to be tough so I thought you could use some new combat suits. And if you stop being a jerk Vegeta than maybe you can have one to." responded Bulma.

Bulma felt around for the capsule she brought with her. When she found the capsule the blue haired woman activated it and through it over her shoulder. The capsule landed on the ground and a large metal box appeared in its place.

The Saiyans approached the metal box and opened it. Inside the box was Saiyan armor. Goku, Trunks, Goten, and young Gohan all striped down and changed into the Saiyan armor. They now all wore blue body suits, white gloves, white boots with yellow tips, and white Saiyan chest armor.

"It's just like the one I use to wear on Namek. Remember dad? A perfect fit." recalled young Gohan.

"These are really light cool." said Goku.

Trunks looked at his mother when he was fully dressed in the Saiyan armor. Goten was at the other teenage half-Saiyan's side.

"So all of these are Saiyan combat suits?" wondered Trunks.

"It feels a little weird not wearing a gi but I guess these will do. Nice job Bulma. Once again you find another way keep amazing me." added Goten.

Bulma smiled at Trunks and Goten.

"More or less, I tried to copy Vegeta's as much as possible. Thanks for the complement Goten." cheerfully said Bulma.

Bulma looked over to Piccolo, Tien and Gohan. The three had not put on the armor that Bulma had made for them. The blue haired woman didn't know what was holding the three warriors back.

"Aren't you going to wear your armor?" asked Bulma.

Piccolo blankly stared at the blue haired woman.

"I am a Namek not a Saiyan. And I'm not going to dress like one." blankly stated Piccolo.

"That's right I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta. Not after all the horrible things he's done." agreed Tien.

Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan. The two teenage half-Saiyans approached their brother and master. Gohan glared at his two younger brothers and students.

"I'm not wearing the armor. It brings up to many bad memories. Nothing either of you two say will convince me otherwise. Am I understood?" snapped Gohan.

Trunks and Goten sighed. It was obvious that neither of them were going to convince Gohan to wear the Saiyan armor. The two decided to not enrage the creature that had taken over their brother's body and left him alone.

Vegeta, now dressed in a new set of Saiyan armor, looked at Goku. The Saiyan prince and third class Saiyan glared at each other. Neither Goku nor Vegeta moved when the tension between the two rivals began to surface.

"There's no need for you to wear that. You won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?" bitterly said Vegeta.

"Is that because you plan on defeating Cell all by yourself? Well I hope you pull it off." responded Goku.

Vegeta turned away from the other. The Saiyan prince got ready to go after Cell.

"Do you want me to take you there with my Instant Transmition?" offered Goku.

"I don't need any help from you Kakarot. So long." replied Vegeta.

Vegeta summoned his ki and flew away from the Lookout. Everyone knew that Vegeta was just going to get himself killed. Bulma sighed at the thought of her son's father being so foolish and reckless.

"What an ego." sighed Bulma.

Trunks approached the spot his father took off from.

"I'll go after him." emotionlessly said Trunks.

Goku rummaged through his gi until he found what he was looking for.

"Wait you might need these. Senzu Beans. I saved these two for you and Vegeta. They might come in handy." proclaimed Goku.

Trunks took the Senzu Beans form Goku.

"Thanks Goku." thanked Trunks.

Trunks waved goodbye to the others and went after his father. Goten looked over to Gohan to see his reaction. The half-Saiyan expected his brother to be enraged or disappointed about Trunks going off on his own again, but nothing like that was present. Gohan's face was a blank unreadable mask and his eyes were dead, just dead. There was nothing in Gohan's eyes that goten recognised. Goten began to worry that he had lost his brother forever and with how Trunks was acting, even if he was still mad at him, Goten might have just lost his best friend too?

Goku looked at his son. The full Saiyan noticed a depression hanging over Goten and an emptiness consuming Gohan. Goku tried not to let his worry show as he approached Goten and the older version of his first son.

"It's our turn to train Goten. Say your goodbye's son. You won't be seeing anyone else besides me for the next year." told Goku.

Goten looked back at the Z fighter and his brother.

"Goodbye everyone. See you all in a year." sadly said Goten.

The Z fighters said goodbye to Goten and wished him good luck. Gohan didn't even look at his brother when Goten and their father entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goten sadly looked at his brother as the door closed for the next year. The half-Saiyan sighed and looked at his father.

"Come on son. Let's start training." suggested Goku.

Goten obeyed his father and the two began to spar. For one whole year it would just be Goten and his father, together, alone. Goten didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing Gohan again after he completed his training. The only thing Goten was sure about was that he had to get stronger if he wanted to help his brother before it's too late.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Trunks and Vegeta tracked Cell's ki to a chain of inhabited islands. Father and son noticed their enemy right away. Cell was about to destroy the last island when Vegeta, in Super Saiyan form, rushed at Cell. Cell was surprised to see the Saiyan prince.

"It's you Vegeta." surprisingly said Cell.

"Yes and you're Cell." replied Vegeta.

Vegeta and Cell landed on the ground. The two enemies stared at each other preparing to strike.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to protect the Androids from being absorbed? How noble of you." laughed Cell.

"That's not why I'm here. I've come to tell you your time is up." snarled Vegeta.

Cell laughed at the Saiyan prince.

"I see. Is that right? Come on." said Cell.

Vegeta's face showed the expression of a battle hardened warrior.

"I find it believe that my cells are in your body. How could have you turned out so ugly? What a waist. Although it's obvious were you got most of your strength." taunted Vegeta.

"You should consider it an honor to be a part of me. I am the strongest been in the universe." stated Cell.

"That's where you're wrong. I am the strongest and I will prove it. Just look at me. I have changed." declared Cell.

Cell wasn't falling for Vegeta's bluff.

"I don't believe that you are as strong as you say you are." disbelieved Cell.

Trunks finally caught up with his father. The lavender haired half-Saiyan landed on the island close to his father and Cell. Trunks' face was emotionless when he looked at his father and the enemy they had to fight.

"I hope this isn't a private party." emotionlessly said Trunks.

Cell was surprised by how much Trunks had changed.

"Is that you Trunks? It appears you have been through some changes as well. I guess its two Saiyans for the price of one. Will your other friends be joining us to?" asked Cell.

"There will be no more interruptions. And he's only here to watch the fight. I don't need reinforcements." directly stated Vegeta.

"Just you? That's not much of a challenge." said Cell.

"For me absolutely not." swore Vegeta.

Cell crazily smiled at the Saiyan prince.

"Very well. I must say I am impressed by your determination." told Cell.

Vegeta summoned up all of his ki. A golden aura formed around the Saiyan prince. As Vegeta's ki got stronger and stronger the aura forming around him got more and more powerful. His energy became so powerful it created an explosion. When the smoke cleared a more powerful Vegeta emerged. It had been done; the Saiyan prince had ascended beyond the power of a Super Saiyan.

Cell was completely shocked by Vegeta's sudden change in power. The Saiyan prince smirked and charged at his opponent. Vegeta delivered a powerful punch to Cell's stomach stunning the great beast.

"What's wrong? I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable?" taunted Vegeta.

Cell wasn't impressed by Vegeta's joking around.

"What wrong, I'll show you...you were just making a joke. I do so enjoy your classic Saiyan wit." huffed Cell.

"Thank you." said Vegeta.

Vegeta and Cell continued their fight. Vegeta not only managed to hold his own against Cell, but to easily surpass Dr. Gero's greatest creation. The Saiyan prince sent Cell strait into the ground.

"You insignificant little pest. Are you so proud of these insignificant little tricks you've learned? You'll need much more if you want to beat me." stated Cell.

Cell got off the ground. Vegeta showed no signs of worry that Cell might beat him. Trunks compared how his father and Gohan (the real Gohan not the suicidal killer that took over his beloved master's body) would handle an opponent. Gohan would have remained couscous and not underestimated his enemy, the exact opposite of what Vegeta was doing.

"Do you think I would really be intimidated? You fool. Have you forgotten that I know you? Your cells are woven into my very been. You Vegeta are a part of me." reminded Cell.

"Now I'm going to take you apart. How ironic." blankly said Vegeta.

"Clever to the end." replied Cell.

Cell lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta easily avoided every attack Cell aimed at him. Vegeta punched Cell in the chest and sent him flying into the cliff side. Cell burst through the cliff and skidded over the water. Vegeta followed after Cell.

Trunks noticed by how his father was acting that he was only toying with Cell. Vegeta wanted Cell to reach his full power before destroying him. The Saiyan prince was putting his own selfish desire above the needs of everyone else on Earth. The thought sickened Trunks to his stomach. Even after getting to know his father trunks still held a small amount of dislike and hatred towards the Saiyan prince. It came from being raised by his mother, having Gohan as his master, Goten as his best friend, and his world constantly being in danger. Trunks shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

"It's no use thinking of the past or how things use to be. Gohan's being consumed by his guilt, he's not the same person I know. He's not the one who I consider my master, brother, and father. Goten's furious at me. He'll never forgive me after what's happened to Gohan. I'm just Gohan's surrogate brother, he and Goten are of the same blood. Mom's not going to be happy when she finds out about this, if I ever get back to my own time. I have to focus on the here and now, no matter how much I want things to go back to how they were before." thought Trunks.

Trunks watched as his father and Cell continued to fight. Cell aimed a ki blast but it missed Vegeta. The ki blast hit the water causing it to rise. During the brief moment of confusion Cell struck at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was thrown back into the water by Cell's punch.

Cell aimed another ki blast at Vegeta. The creature laughed when he thought he had destroyed the Saiyan prince. Cell looked at Trunks and noticed the young half-Saiyan hadn't moved an inch or showed any signs of concern for his father. Cell had no time to wonder about the half-Saiyan for long when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Cell!" yelled Vegeta.

Cell looked around for the Saiyan prince. Vegeta, who had survived Cell's attempted assassination, aimed from above and drove Dr. Gero's creation into the sea. Cell caught himself when he landed on the island. Vegeta landed near the Android.

"Not so fast. I'm not done yet." swore Cell.

Vegeta victoriously smirked at his opponent.

"I see. So you are a gluten for punishment. Cell, I think you just don't know when to quit." stated Vegeta.

Trunks summoned his ki and took to the air. The young teenage half-Saiyan had lost sight of the fight and wanted to get a better view of what his father and Cell were doing. He also wanted to be close encase his father needed help.

No amount of threats from Vegeta or hard core training would be unable to unravel the years of teachings and beliefs Gohan had permanently imbedded into Trunks' head. Even if Gohan wasn't being himself it was hard for Trunks to go against what his brother and master had taught him. It had become so common for Trunks to risk his life and depend on others for help that it was now second nature to him. Until he had travelled to the past trunks had known no other way of life. It was just natural for him to fight with Goten at his side and Gohan leading the both of them. But things had changed. Gohan was no longer himself and Goten had practically cut all ties with the other young half-Saiyan. Still Trunks knew that he still had to have hope, if he ever wanted to fix his friendship with Goten, be able to fight alongside Gohan with him restored to his old self, to see his mother again, and to save his own timeline as well as this one.

Cell summoned his ki. The ground began to shack under the power of Cell's ki. Vegeta rose into the air when a crater began to form under his feet. The Saiyan prince still showed no signs of fear or concern for the one he was fighting. Vegeta was seriously underestimating his opponent, which might cost him his life and the lives of everyone else on the planet.

"So you can raise you power level after all. It still won't save you." taunted Vegeta.

Cell glared at the Saiyan prince.

"I admire your determination Vegeta. But your arrogance will be your downfall." swore Cell.

A charge of energy sparked through the air. Trunks continued to watch his father and Cell fight from the sidelines.

"This could get rough. Father I hope you know what you are doing." silently said Trunks.

Cell and Vegeta got ready to fight.

"What are you waiting for? If you won't make the first move than I will." declared Cell.

Cell charged at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was forcefully hit in the face by Cell. When Cell backed away he was shocked to still see the Saiyan prince standing. A rough laugh escaped Vegeta's throat.

"That one was free. Now I'll show you what true power really is." determined Vegeta.

Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth. Cell stepped back in fear and shock. The Saiyan prince approached his enemy.

"You are not Vegeta. You're not. You've changed. You've become something else." realised Cell.

Vegeta gave out a victorious smirk.

"That's right. I am Super Vegeta." told Vegeta.

One of the greatest battle in the history of the universe was about to take place. Would Vegeta be able to take Cell on his own? What about the others back at the Lookout and those training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Would they be able to stand a chance against Cell in he proved to be to powerful an opponent. Only time would be able to determinate the answer to these questions and the fate of not just one but two worlds.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own **Dragon** Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Back at the Lookout the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was opening. The Z fighters were confused as to why Goku and Goten had left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so early. They had only been in the chamber for about six or so hours, about three months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Goku was currently in Super Saiyan form. Not much had changed about Goku. Everyone could tell his power level had increased quite a bit and he had reached an ascended form of Super Saiyan.

Goten stood at his father's side. The teenage half-Saiyan looked down in self disappointment. Goten had drown about an inch or so making him a little shorter than Trunks by half an inch or less. His hair had grown wilder and was past his shoulders. As with Goku Goten's power had increased but he wasn't in Super Saiyan form.

The younger version of Gohan ran up to Goten and his father. Goten looked at his older brother's younger counterpart.

"Why are you out of the chamber so early?" asked young Gohan.

Goten looked away from the younger Gohan and the Z fighters, but mostly Goten looked away from his older brother, the Gohan he knew and had grown up with.

"We left early because I couldn't handle. I just couldn't take being in that room any longer. I was passed out for three days before we came out. I wanted to stay in but dad said he wouldn't risk my safety. I'm sorry I was weak Gohan. I'm sorry." shamefully said Goten.

Goten lowered his head and tried his best to control his emotions. Suddenly Goten felt a hand on his shoulder. Goten looked up and expected it to be his father, but instead it was Gohan. Gohan just barely looked like the brother and master Goten knew.

"You did your best Goten. You were never meant to fight as a way of life and neither was Trunks. You were both meant to fight, but not the way we have had to fight since the Androids appeared. You and Trunks should only have to fight to protect others and help preserve peace. Not some raging war, that last nearly twenty years. That's not the life I wanted either of you two to have." sadly said Gohan.

Gohan let go of his brother's shoulder and looked back at his younger self.

"Let's go kid. We have a lot of work to do. We've already lost three months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If we want to be helpful and stop the Androids and Cell well have to cut those three months. It's the only way we'll be able to of any help." stated Gohan.

Gohan and his younger counterpart entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When the door closed the two half-Saiyans looked around. They were in a small house that had everything they would need. Gohan heard a gasp from his younger self and decided to investigate.

Gohan saw what startled his younger self. What had startled the young Gohan was besides the house they now stood in there was nothing around them but a white emptiness. Someone could easily go crazy from spending any length of time in such a place.

Gohan walked into the emptiness. The younger Gohan confusedly looked at his older counterpart. Gohan looked back at his younger self.

"We start your training now. For the next few month focus on nothing but training. It's the only way you'll survive in here. Let's see what you've got." said Gohan.

The two counterparts of the same person began to fight against each other. Gohan knew it was going to be a challenging time trying to make his younger self into a warrior, but he was up to the challenge. If he wasn't than the world and everyone in it would suffer just like the people back in his time.

Away from the Lookout the battle with Cell continued. Vegeta had Cell cornered with his back against a cliff. Cell actually looked scared. Trunks continued to watch his father toy with Cell.

"Father has Cell on the ropes. He's won the game." silently said Trunks.

Cell was still confused by how Vegeta had gotten so strong in a short amount of time.

"How did you acquire this strength?" asked Cell.

"I do a lot of push ups and sit ups and I drink plenty of juice." joked Vegeta.

Cell was enraged by Vegeta's joke.

"Listen here. I came from the future were you were destroyed by Androids 17 and 18. I have absorbed Android 17 and attained all his power in addition to my own. So tell me how you could possibly stronger than me. It's just not possible. You're bluffing." exclaimed Cell.

Cell wacked his tail against the ground, causing it to crack and break. Vegeta was still not taking Cell and what he could to seriously.

"If you think I'm bluffing than call my bluff. Here I know you're confused so let me make it easy for you. My back's turned. How's that." taunted Vegeta.

Vegeta turned his back to Cell. Cell was more enraged by the Saiyan prince every passing moment.

"You will pay for your insolence." declared Cell.

Cell jumped onto a ledge. Cell dropped to one knee and got ready to attack. Vegeta and Trunks looked at what Cell was doing.

"That's my father's Gallic Gun." realised Trunks.

Cell evilly smirked at Vegeta.

"Remember some of your cells compose me." reminded Cell.

Cell powered up his attack. Vegeta wasn't worry about Cell or his attack. The power from Cell's attack began to get out of control. The ledge supporting Cell began to break and he slid down the cliff side. An explosion occurred nearly consuming the entire island.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta was still standing. Trunks was glad his father was alright. Cell was annoyed and shocked that the Saiyan prince had survived.

"So this is it. I thought this was going to be a challenge. I can't believe we were worried about you." mocked Vegeta.

"You will pay." swore Cell.

"I don't think so Cell. I'm afraid you're outclassed in every way." stated Vegeta.

"No. That's impossible. It's not true." screamed Cell.

A blast of strong energy escaped Cell. Cell aimed his tail and tried to hit Vegeta. Vegeta teleported and reappeared behind Cell, dodging his attack. Vegeta kicked Cell in the head sending him flying. Vegeta teleported once again and sent Cell upward. The next thing Vegeta did was send Cell flying strain back to the ground.

Cell got up panting and groaning after he hit the ground. The Android was confused by how strong Vegeta truly was. It was impossible.

Vegeta landed on the ground. He triumphantly smirked at Cell. The Saiyan prince knew Cell was no match for him. No one was a match for the Saiyan prince.

"I am Cell. Do you hear me?" shouted Cell.

"You are nothing." replied Vegeta.

Cell summoned his ki and appeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta was ready for Cell. The Saiyan prince easily grabbed Cell's arm and sent him flying into a nearby cliff.

Vegeta and Cell continued to fight against each other. Somehow Vegeta always managed to have the upper hand. Even when Cell had Vegeta at his mercy the Saiyan prince still had the upper hand. Trunks watched as his father and Cell continued with their fight.

"What an extraordinary power. I hope you're being careful father. You're in uncharted territory. Please don't let it consume you." silently wished Trunks.

Cell emerged from the water Vegeta had thrown him into just moments before.

"I will destroy you." hissed Cell.

"Is that what you were doing down there so long? Trying to think of a way to beat me? We'll it's not going to happen. Face it you cannot beat me." growled Vegeta.

Cell lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged and dived into the water. Cell followed after the Saiyan into the water. It was unknown to those on land what was happening under the water. A few times a number of small explosions would rise above the water before going silent. Unexpectedly Cell was thrown from the water by a powerful force of energy.

Vegeta emerged from the water and landed on the island. Cell glared at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta laughed at the weakling known as Cell.

"You should see the look on your face right now. How would you feel if I told you there was another like me?" seriously said Vegeta.

Cell was shocked by what Saiyan prince was said. Vegeta pointed towards trunks acknowledging his son for the first time.

"Allow me to introduce you to my son. His name is Trunks. He too is a true Super Saiyan. He's not quite as strong as I am, but it would be hard to tell the difference between us. He has incredible power." exclaimed Vegeta.

Trunks got ready to fight. The young half-Saiyan remembered all that Gohan had taught him and what he had learned training with his father. Something told Trunks he was going to need everything he ever knew in this fight. Despite what his father thought Trunks was going to approach Cell as a threat and remain cautious until he was sure he could beat him, just as Gohan had taught him.

Cell looked a Trunks in horror. He didn't know what to make of the half-Saiyan he had easily defeated and killed in his own time. Considering how strong Vegeta was Cell knew that Trunks had to be a threat.

That's when Cell realised he had forgotten about Gohan and Goten. If Trunks had gotten stronger than the other two half-Saiyan, he had delta with, in his own time, had to have gotten stronger to. Would they be able to defeat him? How strong had they become? Cell was starting to worry that he might actually just be outmatched.

"No. How can this be? It's not possible." panicked Cell.

Vegeta was amused by Cell's panicking.

"Do you understand how useless this is? You've been allowing yourself to deceive yourself. You never had a chance to win. If by some miracle you managed to get by me, Trunks would have finished you off. Face it Cell. You took a gamble and you lost." stated Vegeta.

Cell looked back at the Saiyan prince.

"It doesn't make sense. How did you get all this power? Curse you." growled Cell.

Cell's anger grew by the minute. Vegeta was growing annoyed with his opponent.

"You're the one who started this game. Now that you're losing it's no fun anymore. You're just a pathetic weakling." complained Vegeta.

Cell released all of his energy. The ground began to crack and break under Cell's power.

"You wouldn't be talking to me this way if I was complete. You would be nothing to me if I absorbed Android 18. Vegeta allow me to achieve my final perfect form. As a Saiyan you can appreciate the challenge. What do you say Vegeta?" said Cell.

"You still sound like a weakling who can't get his way." replied Vegeta.

Cell grew more furious and released his power. Trunks didn't know what was going to happen next. But Trunks knew they were going to need the other Z fighters and Gohan and Goten if they wanted to defeat Cell and save the future.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Cell continued to scream and release more and more of his ki. The ground around Cell broke and the water was forced back by the release of Cell's power. Cell was ready to attack at any moment.

"If only I could reach my perfect form. Fool he thinks he knows true power." muttered Cell.

Vegeta descended from the cliff to where Cell stood. Cell looked at the Saiyan prince.

"I couldn't help over hear your annoying babbling. Yes funny. But I thought I heard you say I was a fool who doesn't know what real power is." said Vegeta.

Cell got up from the ground. The Android took the advantage he had been given without hesitation.

"That's right. You have no idea of my true power. Your power is substantial, I'm not denying that, but if I absorbed Android 18 you would find out you had some serious limitations. Then you would be a nobody." stated Cell.

Vegeta kicked Cell in the face. Cell was sent flying into a nearby cliff. Cell burst through the cliff and continued to move until he came to a complete stop. Vegeta landed on the ground as Cell began to get back up.

"No I refuse that this is my fate. I am Cell. This isn't supposed to be happening to me." screamed Cell.

Cell let out a blood curtailing scream. Vegeta punched Cell in the back of the head. Cell's face hit the ground hard. All anyone could hear for miles around was Cell's painful scream.

Cell pried his head out of the ground. Vegeta slowly approached Cell from behind.

"Where are you 18? I need you." mumbled Cell.

"Talking to yourself Cell?" blankly said Vegeta.

Vegeta placed his hand on Cell's back. Cell looked at the Saiyan prince over his shoulder.

"Vegeta listen..." began Cell.

But Vegeta didn't listen. The Saiyan released a ki blast and sent his opponent flying head over heels into the distance.

Cell climbed out of the crater that had been created when he landed. The Android looked as the Saiyan prince continued to approach him.

"This is ridicules. Your power is laughable. Fighting you in this state is just a waist of my time. Do you honestly think you can challenge my power if I allowed you to absorb the other Android?" questioned Vegeta.

Cell liked where the Saiyan prince was going.

"Yes. It would be the ultimate challenge. Are you up to it?" challenged Cell.

"Well let's just say that I'm thinking about it. It sounds interesting." replied Vegeta.

Trunks had continued to watch his father and Cell fight from the cliff he stood on. The teenage time traveling half-Saiyan couldn't believe what his father was saying. Was Vegeta still more concerned about having a good fight than the fate of the world, perhaps the fate of the entire galaxy?

"What is he doing? I wish Gohan was here. He'd know what to do. No stop. I can't think like that. Not at this time. But it's so hard not to think of the past. All my life all I had was my mother, Gohan and Goten. Everyone else was dead. Goten was the one who kept me laughing even when the Androids were destroying cities and killing more and more people. Gohan was my guiding light that helped me become the warrior I am today. And my mom she was always there for me, even when I yelled and lost my temper she was still there. She cared about me and she cared about Gohan and Goten like they were her own sons. I'm not going to run away from the past anymore. Once we save this time and go back home I'm going to fix things with Gohan and Goten. They're my brothers and I need them, just as much as they need me." thought Trunks.

Trunks was brought out of his deep thought by the commotion on the ground. Cell had completely climbed out of the crater and faced Vegeta. The Saiyan prince blankly looked at his opponent.

"You're like a kid who got a new bicycle but doesn't have a place to ride it. Get it? Your power is a new toy and you don't have anything to test it. Well I understand your dilemma. Your Saiyan blood is boiling for a challenge. Allow me to absorb the Android. This may be the only chance you get to test your true power. I can promise you, you will not be disappointed." offered Cell.

Vegeta remained motionless. Trunks hoped his father wouldn't give into his Saiyan need to fight a strong opponent and actually put the fate of the world before his own selfish pride.

"Say the work and it's done. It won't take too long. I'll absorb Android 18 and then we can resume where we left off." said Cell.

All remained silent on the battlefield. Back at the Lookout Goku and Goten continued to train. Even though they had left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber sooner than expected the two were still determined to train as hard as they could in the short amount of time they had. After a few hours of training Goku decided they should stop.

"That's enough for now Goten. Let's take a break." told Goku.

Goten looked at his father.

"But I have to get stronger. I need to defeat Cell and get revenge on the Androids for what they did to Gohan. I can't stop now. Not until the Androids are defeated." snapped Goten.

Goku could feel the rise in his son's ki. Goku put a hand on Goten's shoulder. Goten jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder, instinctively assuming it was Gohan or Trunks trying to comfort him, but it just turned out to be his father.

"Rest is just as important as training son. You need it if you want to get stronger. Just take a few minutes to rest then we can go back to training. What do you say Goten?" suggested Goku.

Goten smiled and nodded. Father and son sat down were they were and looked at the passing clouds. Lying on the Lookout watching the clouds reminded Goten of that day so long ago back in his own time just before Gohan charged off to battle the Androids, the first battle after Gohan had lost his arm and the first real time Gohan tried to commit suicide by the Androids.

Goku looked at his son. He had sensed something wasn't right with Goten. The Saiyan tried to figure out what was wrong with his son from another timeline.

"What's wrong Goten? You seem sad. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Goku.

Goten sat up and looked at his father. The half-Saiyan sighed before he told his father what was bothering him.

"Everything's just happening so fast. Gohan suffering from Survivors Guilt and wanting to kill himself. Trunks knowing about it for the past four years and not telling me. Cell showing up out of the blue. I just can't take much more of it. I can't handle knowing my brother is in pain and that Trunks knew and didn't do anything to help him. I'm starting to wonder if he even cared about Gohan or me. I use to think of Trunks as my best friend and brother, but now I don't know. With Cell there's a worse threat than anything back in my timeline and Gohan seems to want to fight and let Cell kill him. I just don't know what to do." exclaimed Goten.

Tears began to pour down Goten's cheeks. Goku embraced his crying son and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Everything's going to be alright Goten. We'll find a way to defeat Cell, don't you worry. Try talking to Trunks. I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling you about Gohan's condition. Perhaps together the two of you can find a way to help Gohan. Just have faith Goten. Everything will work it's self out in time, I promise." assured Goku.

Goten smiled and wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Thanks dad. I needed that." gratefully said Goten.

Goku and Goten got up off the ground.

"How about spar? It'd be a good way to get your mind off of things for a little bit." offered Goku.

"Sounds good to me. Don't hold anything back." replied Goten.

"Don't worry I won't." said Goku.

Father and son began to fight against each other. Things were finally starting to look better for Goten, but what about Trunks? How was he fairing in the battle with Cell?

Trunks watched helplessly as his father continued to think about Cell's proposal to let him attain his perfect form and fight Vegeta at full power. The half-Saiyan hoped his father would do the rational thing and destroy Cell were he stood. Sadly that wasn't going to happen.

"Your thirst for the ultimate challenge might very well lead you to your doom, but you will seek it out anyway. Won't you Super Saiyan?" blankly asked Cell.

Vegeta smirked at what Cell had said.

"I have ascended beyond the level of Super Saiyan." told Vegeta.

Cell was interested in the fact that Vegeta had gone beyond the level of Super Saiyan.

"Fascinating, this will be an interesting match indeed." concluded Cell.

"If you don't run away that is." threatened Vegeta.

A twisted laugh escaped Cell's throat. Trunks was starting to get worried. He put one hand on his sword encase he was going to have to use it.

"So be it. You've managed to arouse my curiosity. Now go and absorb Android 18." accepted Vegeta.

Trunks was completely shocked. His father had done it...no Vegeta had done it. After what he had just done Trunks didn't know if he would be able to see Vegeta as his father.

"Gohan was right. Vegeta is nothing but a power hungry monster. All he cares about is getting a good fight and nothing else. He doesn't care who gets hurt as long as he can fight. There's no way I can continue to see Vegeta as my father. He was never my father, Gohan was. Gohan was the one who cared and trained me, who stood by my side and never gave up on me. Vegeta might have sired me but he is not my father, he'll never be. Not after what he just did. I'll end this right here and now then I'll go after Gohan and make things right with Goten. Together well help Gohan get over his guilt. I swear upon my life and this blade that I will defeat Cell and end Gohan's suffering once and for all." thought Trunks.

Vegeta let Cell go. The Android was about to escape when Trunks stopped him. Trunks went Super Saiyan in front of Cell.

"If he won't stop you than I will. I will no longer stand by and watch innocent people suffer. Hear me Cell I will destroy you. Even if it costs me my life I will destroy you." swore Trunks.

Cell growled and glared at Trunks.

"Move along kid. I don't have the patience to deal with you." growled Cell.

Trunks' body became tense and his ki began to flair. The half-Saiyan put a hand on his sword and got ready to fight.

"You'll need a lot more than patience to deal with me. You heard what Vegeta said. I'm just as strong as he is." reminded Trunks.

"We'll just have to see about that." determined Cell.

Cell lunged at Trunks. Trunks dodged and sent Cell plummeting towards the ground. Cell caught himself before he hit the ground. He tried to escape but once again Trunks blocked the Android's way.

"Sorry you're not going anywhere unless you go through me Cell." declared Trunks.

Cell let out a low growl. Vegeta wasn't too impressed by how his son was acting. Trunks was stubborn just like Vegeta, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from what he wanted most, revenge.

Cell fired a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks deflected the ki blast. Cell was enraged by the young half-Saiyan.

"I know you tricked Vegeta. You know his weakness because some of his cells are in you. Well you're not going to talk your way through me Cell. It ends here." stated Trunks.

Cell growled and looked back to Vegeta.

"I thought we had an agreement Vegeta." questioned Cell.

Cell looked down at the island and was surprised by what he saw. Trunks looked and saw what Cell had noticed. There on the island was Android 18 and a badly damaged Android 16. Trunks began to panic and knew the worst was going to come.

"The Android, she's here!" panicked Trunks.

It was over. Cell had 18 within his sights and would soon be able to absorb her. There was nothing that could be done. The battle had been lost. The Androids had won.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Cell had spotted Android 18. Trunks knew if he let Cell absorb the Android it would be all over. Suddenly the half-Saiyan noticed Krillin standing near Android 18 and the damaged Android 16. Trunks didn't know how long Krillin had been there, but the young half-Saiyan was glad he could get some help defeating Cell.

"Cell knows where you are." yelled Trunks.

Cell glared at the half-Saiyan. Waisting no time Cell charged towards the island. Trunks tried to go after Cell.

"I won't let you do it!" shouted Trunks.

Trunks powered up and flew after Cell. Vegeta wickedly smirked as he watched his son chase after Cell.

"I see. Trunks wants to test out his powers as well." declared Vegeta.

Trunks continued to pursue Cell. The two enemies closed in on each other. Finally Trunks got an opening and was able to attack Cell.

Trunks fired ki blasts at the creature before him. Cell stopped flying and easily absorbed the half-Saiyan weak ki blasts. When his ki blasts didn't work Trunks drew his sword and charged at Cell. The half-Saiyan and the android fought.

Trunks punched Cell in the stomach sending the android flying towards the island. Cell landed on the island creating a small explosion. Trunks sheathed his sword. He waited for what was to happen next.

Trunks lowered himself to the ground. The half-Saiyan remained a few feet above to ground at all times as he tried to sense Cell's ki. When Trunks couldn't sense Cell's ki, the half-Saiyan knew something was wrong.

"He's hiding his ki." silently said Trunks.

Reacting quickly Trunks turned and faced Krillin. The bald monk looked at the time travelling half-Saiyan.

"Krillin get the Androids out of here. Cell is probably moving underground." called out Trunks.

Krillin was getting nervous. The monk looked around for any signs of movement or disturbance in the ground.

"Come on. We don't have much time before Cell digs himself out." told Krillin.

18 looked back at 16.

"Come on. Let's go 16." said 18.

Android 16 remained motionless. 18 began to worry about her fellow Android.

"Are you still there?" worriedly asked 18.

16 moved and looked at the female Android.

"Do not worry about me. My body is much to damaged. Save yourself." robotically shouted 16.

18 was hesitant at first but she eventually ran to save her life. Krillin followed after the female Android at top speed. Suddenly a bright light nearly blinded the Z fighter and the Android. When the two could see again they were horrified. There before them stood Cell.

Trunks had seen the flash of light and was headed in its direction. Vegeta looked as his son flew towards Cell. The Saiyan prince wasn't going to let some half-Saiyan brat keep him from having a good fight. Without caring who got hurt or killed, just as long as he could have a good fight, Vegeta charged at his son.

The Saiyan prince kicked his half-Saiyan son into a nearby cliff side. Trunks groaned as he pulled himself off the side of the cliff. The half-Saiyan held his arm and looked at the scene that was happening bellow him. As he watched Trunks' rage at his father grew even greater than it had been before.

"I should have expected this. Vegeta only cares about himself and no one else. He just wants to fight Cell at full power so he can have a challenge. He doesn't care who gets hurt and how many lives will be destroyed if Cell reaches his full power. I have to beat Cell. It's the only way to help the people of this world. I must do what Gohan taught me. I must fight even if it costs me my life." thought Trunks.

Trunks gathered up all his strength and flew towards Cell. Vegeta growled and fired ki blasts at his son. Trunks screamed and was sent crashing into the ground. Vegeta continued to fire ki blasts at his son until he was sure Trunks wouldn't get in the way again.

Cell smiled and looked at the Saiyan prince.

"I am in your debt Vegeta. Children can be such a bother." said Cell.

Cell let out a maniacal laugh. Krillin lost in and attacked Cell. The short bald monk repeatedly punched Cell's face but the Android didn't even flinch. Cell grew bored of the monk and through him into the cliff side with his tail.

Suddenly an arm hit Cell's chest. Android 16 was charging at Cell, one of his arms missing. 16 grabbed his arm and put it back into place. The damaged Android rapidly punched against Cell's chest. Cell easily through 16 to the side.

Enraged by what Cell had done, 18 charged at the other Android. Cell easily knocked 18 out cold with a ki blast. 18 hit the side of a rock and limply fell to the ground. Cell prepared to absorb the female Android and finally realise his perfect form.

Vegeta look forward to the ultimate fight growing nearer each passing second. Suddenly a spike in a ki signature got the Saiyan prince's attention. The Saiyan prince looked over to the rock pile that covered his son.

Unexpectedly the rock pile gave way. Trunks burst from the ground, rage and hatred showing on the young half-Saiyans face. Trunks' eyes showed a mixture of determination to defeat Cell, anger at his father, longing to be with his mother, master and best friend again, and pure fighting spirit. Trunks powered up and glared at the Saiyan prince.

"You're wrong. You can't let Cell reach his final perfect form. There's a chance he'll become stronger than both of us." warned Trunks.

Vegeta smirked and returned his son's glare.

"That's the point. Don't you want to see this power he keeps talking about?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks frowned and his ki level began to rise.

"No. I've seen it all my life. I've lived through the horrors a force like that creates. I won't let it happen in this time to, even if it means taking you down." yelled Trunks.

Trunks got ready to fire a ki blast at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta smuggle smiled at his son's attempt to defeat him.

"You stop me. I know you don't have the guts to challenge your own dear father. You're feeling will stop you. That's what makes you weak." stated Vegeta.

Trunks tried to not let Vegeta's threats get the best of him.

"You are not my father. You are nothing but a heartless man that craves power. I will stop you. I won't let innocent people suffer just so you can have a good fight. I put others before myself, as a true warrior should. I will follow the teachings of my brother and master Gohan until the day I die. You will pay for what you have done Vegeta. I won't let you get your way!" screamed Trunks.

Trunks released his ki blast. Vegeta was surprised that his son actually went through with attacking him. Trunks' ki blast hit Vegeta and sent the Saiyan prince flying out of everyone's sight.

Trunks prepared to fight Cell next. The half-Saiyan hoped the other back at the lookout were having a better time training than he was fighting Cell.

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber weeks had passed since Gohan and his younger counterpart entered and begun their training. Gohan had pushed his younger self to the best of his abilities. Gohan had let his younger self rest, but he didn't allow the same for him.

For three days Gohan hadn't gotten any sleep. Each time Gohan closed his eyes he would see the Androids killing all his friends and destroying everything in sight. Gohan couldn't take the nightmares so he decided the best way to deal with them would be by not sleeping. If he didn't sleep then he wouldn't dream. And if he didn't dream than none of those painful memories would keep haunting him.

The younger Gohan awoke and stepped outside into the white emptiness. The child looked and saw his older counterpart was already training. Something didn't seem right to the younger version of Gohan. The adult version of Gohan's ki was rather weak and it looked like he had slept or eaten in days.

Finally after days of endless training Gohan's muscles gave up on him. The oldest half-Saiyan was brought to his knees panting and sweating. Whenever Gohan tried to get back up he only fell back down, with even less energy than he had before.

Worried about his older counterpart, the young Gohan rushed to the side of his older self. Gohan looked and noticed his younger self was beside him. Still not thinking clearly Gohan tried to push the kid away so he could get back to training.

"Are you alright?" worriedly asked young Gohan.

"I'm fine kid. Now leave me alone. I have to get back to training. I have to defeat Cell and take down the Androids." weakly said Gohan.

Summoning all of his remaining strength Gohan forced himself to stand. The half-Saiyan was able to take a few steps forward before falling back on the ground. The younger Gohan rushed to help the older Gohan. Gohan didn't even notice as his younger self walked up behind him.

"Why am I still so weak? I should be a lot stronger by now. I have to get stronger if I want to defeat the Android. I have to redeem myself for all my past failures. I have to lose my own life to make it up to everyone I failed. If I don't then I'll never be able to forgive myself for letting everyone die." muttered Gohan.

The younger Gohan had heard everything his older counterpart had said. The child half-Saiyan couldn't believe than Gohan wanted to kill himself. Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder and took notice of his younger self for the first time.

Gohan looked at the younger version of himself. He didn't like the look of worry and concern his younger self had on his face. It reminded Gohan to much of how Trunks and Goten looked at him each time he nearly died fighting the Androids.

Trunks and Goten. Gohan sighed. How long had it been since he last thought of his two younger brothers? He didn't know and at the moment he really didn't care.

"Those two are better off without me anyway. They don't need a failure like me as a role model. They can get along just fine without me. They don't need me and I can't need them. I can't lose anyone else. If those two think I don't care about them then they will be able to move on with their lives. I don't want what happened to me to happen to either of them. Trunks and Goten are all I have and for their own safety I have to stay distant. It's the only way they'll be able to live normal lives after the Androids are gone." thought Gohan.

Gohan was brought out of his deep thought by his younger self. The one armed warrior looked at the child warrior. The younger Gohan tried his best to be brave and spoke out to his older counterpart.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. You'll die if you keep this up. I know that you blame yourself for what happened to the Z fighters and mom and grandpa in your time, but it wasn't your fault. No one could have predicted that the Androids would arrive and destroy everything. You survived that fight for a reason. You had to train Trunks and Goten so all three of you could come back in time and warn us. If you hadn't survived than things would be happening in this time like it did in yours. You can't blame yourself for what happened. It was out of anybody's control. No one can blame you for what happened so you shouldn't blame yourself. You did absolutely nothing to deserve the guilt you keep insisting you have to bear." exclaimed young Gohan.

A weak laugh escaped Gohan's throat as he looked at his younger counter self.

"That's exactly it. I did nothing. I did nothing to stop the Androids or help my father fight King Cold and Frieza, which could had slowed down his heart virus long enough for us to find a cure and he could have survived. I'm nothing but a failure. When it comes down to it I'm worthless. Nothing I ever did helped anybody. All I do is caused other to die protecting me. I'm worthless. The world would be better off without me." stated Gohan.

The younger Gohan was enraged by his older self's attitude. The child warrior rose from the ground and faced the older half-Saiyan. Gohan noticed that the face of the child version of himself had become hard and filled with rage, like he looked before going into battle.

"What about Trunks and Goten. They still care about you. They don't think you're a failure or worthless. And don't try to say they would be better off without you. The way they acted after you stormed off was completely insane. They argued and haven't spoken to each other since. Goten's furious at Trunks for not telling him about your guilt and both of them are worried about you. They feel bad that they could do nothing to help you. Is that how you want them to be? Fighting against each other and feeling guilty that they couldn't help you? Well is it?" directly stated young Gohan.

For the first time in a long time Gohan began to think clearly. In trying to prevent Trunks and Goten from ending up like him he had only forced them to become like him. The two younger half-Saiyans weren't speaking and it was all his fault. How could he have been so selfish? How could he let the best thing in his life be ruined by something as meaningless as redeeming himself?

That's when it hit Gohan. Ever since the Androids first appeared and killed the Z fighters he had been suffering from Survivors Guilt. He could have let the Androids kill him years ago but he didn't. Instead he tried to stay alive. It was Trunks and Goten. They had brought meaning to his life after he lost his family and the Z fighters. All those times Gohan tried to kill himself by the Androids, maybe subconsciously he wanted to live so he could protect Trunks and Goten? Maybe he wanted to die as much as he wanted to live?

This realisation lifted some, but not all, of the guilt from Gohan's shoulders. The one armed warrior let his younger self help walk him back inside the small house in the middle of the white nothing. For the first time in many years Gohan slept soundly without any nightmares.

Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber there was still trouble for Trunks. Trunks watched as Cell continued to approach Android 18 as 18 fired ki blast after ki blast at the monster that stood before her.

Krillin had finally regained consciousness and tried to make sense of what was going on. The monk noticed Cell was getting closer to 18. Cell got ready to absorb 18. Everyone was frozen not knowing what to do. Suddenly Trunks kicked Cell in the head and sent the Android flying to the side.

"There's not much time. Get out of here while you still can." warned Trunks.

Trunks teleported and began to fight Cell. The half-Saiyan easily had the upper hand against the monstrous Android. Trunks continued to drive Cell away from the others until they were out of sight. The two fought until they were over the water.

Cell looked and spotted the two Androids and Krillin. An idea formed in Cell's head and he quickly charged at the three still on the island. Trunks rushed to stop Cell before he absorbed 18.

Cell flew into the sun and released a powerful light blinding everyone. Trunks was still able to hear as Cell landed on the island and absorbed Android 18. Cell had done it. He had become whole.

Not waisting any time Trunks rushed towards the island, still blind. The closer Trunks got to the island the clearer his vision became. When Trunks landed on the island he was able to see clearly, but he wished he was still blinded by the light.

Cell had started to transform into his perfect form. All anyone could do was watch as Cell continued to get more powerful. Trunks powered up and got ready to fight Cell.

"I will not let this happen. I will destroy you!" shouted Trunks.

The half-Saiyan fired his most powerful ki blasts at the monster. Cell was concealed within the smoke created by Trunks' ki blasts. When the smoke cleared Cell was still left standing unharmed.

A powerful ki was released by Cell. The ki was so strong in caused the ground to shake. Those at Kame House, the Lookout, even as far as New Namek the powerful negative ki could be sensed.

It was over. Nothing could be done. Cell had reached his final perfect form. Not just Earth, but the entire universe was in danger. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

A dark storm raged over the island. Everyone (besides Vegeta) stood watching in horror as Cell continued to transform into his perfect form. As Cell gained more power the less hopeful everyone got for the world and the more hopeful Vegeta got of getting a good fight.

Krillin beat himself up for not destroying Android 18 when he had the chance. Trunks prepared himself to fight and cursed Vegeta for being so careless and selfish. Trunks remembered all the pain and suffering he had seen in his time for his entire life. The half-Saiyan swore he would never let anything like what the Androids did happen ever again to anyone.

"Do you hear me Cell? I won't let you destroy this world to!" shouted Trunks.

Trunks powered up and flew at Cell. The determined young half-Saiyan tried his best but he was not able to get past the energy surrounding Cell. Trunks was forced back by the energy increase of his enemy and braced himself for what was to come.

Finally the storm subsided and revealed Cell in his true form, the most dangerous threat to Earth and the entire universe. Cell stood before everyone in his true perfect form. Trunks, Krillin, and the damaged Android 16 could just look in horror at their enemy. Vegeta just smirked and waited for the thrill of the perfect fight against the perfect opponent.

Cell tested out his new body with everyone still watching him. Krillin began to think of Android 18 and how Cell absorbed her. Tears poured from the monk's eyes and he just lost control. Trunks looked at the short bald monk and knew what Krillin was planning to do.

"Krillin don't." warned Trunks.

But it was too late. Krillin was already charging at Cell. Krillin repeatedly punched and kicked at Cell's body. Cell acted like the monk wasn't even there. Trunks and Krillin were shocked by how Cell was acting. Krillin didn't care how strong Cell was all he cared about was avenging Android 18. The monk was blinded by his emotions and it didn't allow him to think clearly.

Trunks did his best to try and maintain a level head, unlike Krillin. The half-Saiyan looked at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince smugly smiled at the teenage half-Saiyan. Trunks just about lost it but remained in control of his emotions. Instead of attacking Vegeta Trunks focused on attacking Cell and focusing on the matter at hand.

The two allies fired ki blasts and attacked their mutual enemy together. Krillin fired an attack and it landed a direct hit at the back of Cell's neck. The two thought they had at least weakened Cell, but they were wrong. Cell was not only unhurt from Krillin's attack; it looked like he hadn't been touched once during the entire fight.

"So you want to play? Very well. It's my turn. Are you ready?" uneasily chuckled Cell.

Cell easily snuck up on Krillin. The Android sent the monk flying backwards with a powerful kick. Trunks was shocked at what Cell could do.

"Krillin no." quietly said Trunks.

Gathering up his strength, Krillin began to get back up. The monk was coifing and panting as he continued to get up.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus? I've never felt anything so painful before in my entire life. It's as if all my bones are shattered. But don't worry about me. I'll be just fine." weakly said Krillin.

With no more strength in his body, Krillin let go and fell to the ground. Trunks looked at the monk. Worried for Krillin safety Trunks prepared to fly over to and help the monk.

"Just hold on!" shouted Trunks.

Trunks was at Krillin's side in a matter of moments. The half-Saiyan turned the monk over onto his back.

"Krillin no. You've got to hang in there. I won't let it end like this." swore Trunks.

Trunks reached inside his armor and pulled out a Senzu Bean. The half-Saiyan tried to get the monk to swallow the bean.

"I need you to try to swallow this. Everything is going to be alright. It's a Senzu Bean." desperately said Trunks.

Trunks forced the Senzu Bean into Krillin's mouth. All the half-Saiyan could do was wait and hope the monk regained consciousness soon.

Vegeta began to slowly descend to the ground. The Saiyan prince looked at Cell.

"Don't tell me you're satisfied swatting flies like him. Guess a guy like you needs any victory he can get. From the way that you've been carrying on I've been expecting a true challenge. If that's your idea of perfect I might as well go home." snarled Vegeta.

Cell stopped checking his body and looked at the Saiyan prince for the first time.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to fighting you. Destroying you would be a decent warm up." said Cell.

At first Vegeta was a little surprised, but quickly went back to his normal state of showing no emotion.

"Alright but this time don't whine when I beat you." told Vegeta.

"I won't." replied Cell.

The Saiyan prince and the Android got ready to fight. Not too far away Krillin had regained consciousness. Trunks smiled and helped the monk to sit up.

"Welcome back Krillin. I almost thought you were too far gone to make it." happily told Trunks.

Trunks noticed the worried looked on Krillin's face.

"What is it Krillin?" asked Trunks.

Krillin got up from the ground and looked at the scene in front of him.

"Vegeta's about to fight Cell. I might not be as strong as a Super Saiyan, but there's one thing I know firsthand. And that's how powerful Cell has become. Trust me. Cell's stronger than he's letting on. It was only for a moment, but when he kicked me I felt Cell's true power." exclaimed Krillin.

Trunks looked in horror as Vegeta and Cell got ready to fight. The two enemies faced each other waiting for the moment to strike. Android 16 annualised the two fighters' power level and concluded that Vegeta still had the advantage.

Trunks and Krillin knew that someone could easily hide their ki so they didn't fully trust the power level they were getting from Cell. It seemed much too weak for him. He had to be suppressing it to get them to let down their guard and attack when they weren't suspecting it.

Vegeta charged at Cell. Cell easily blocked every one of Vegeta's attacks. The Saiyan prince landed behind his opponent.

"Well it's nice to see you've become a little stronger. Maybe this time I'll actually break a sweat." smugly said Vegeta.

It was obvious to everyone watching the fight that Vegeta was being overconfident. Cell turned around and faced the Saiyan prince. Vegeta lunged at Cell. The two enemies continued to fight what seemed to be an even match.

"Knowing Vegeta he's probably too caught up in himself to notice he's holding back. You've got a lot more power than you're letting on, don't you. If you have all that power why haven't you defeated Cell yet? Tell me." muttered Krillin.

Trunks looked at the monk. Krillin tried to keep his emotions under control, but Trunks was still able to feel the monk's ki flair slightly.

The battle between Cell and Vegeta moved to the air. Every attack Vegeta produced Cell was able to easily block. Even when Vegeta had Cell back up against a cliff, the Android managed to turn the table to his advantage. Cell had the Saiyan prince against the cliff side in seconds and released a powerful ki blast into the cliff. The cliff exploded covering everything around it in a cloud of smoke.

The two opponents flew out of the smoke cloud and continued their battle. No matter what Vegeta did Cell would always deflect it and stop it before the Saiyan prince had a chance to lay a finger on him. Eventually Vegeta and Cell returned to the stop their fight had started.

Vegeta released his most powerful attack at Cell. The attack hit Cell right in the head. The Android shrugged of the Saiyan prince's attack like it was nothing. Vegeta was speechless when his most powerful attack had no affect on Cell.

"Do you understand know what I mean by perfection Vegeta, or should I educate you further?" asked Cell.

Cell moved faster than the eye could see and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. The Saiyan prince was sent flying backwards through multiple cliffs and landed in the water. A few moments later Vegeta emerged from the water and dragged himself to shore.

"Now look. You spend all that time saying I won't be a challenge and now you're giving up without a good fight. That's very rude." wittedly said Cell.

Trunks was growing tired of watching Cell toy with Vegeta. The half-Saiyan began to slowly power up and waited for just the right moment to strike. He was sworn to defeat Cell even if it cost him his life.

"Vegeta, I'd hate to interrupt your little nap, but I think it's time we continue our fight." suggested Cell.

"Why you." growled Vegeta.

"But first there's one think I'd like to mention. I must thank you for sparing me before I became complete regardless of how foolish it was. You see I've been waiting for this for a long time and it's always nice to receive a helping hand." exclaimed Cell.

Vegeta stood and glared at Cell. Cell had his back to the Saiyan prince. Android 16 tried to sneak up on Cell.

"Don't even think about it 16. If you value what's left of your life, I suggest you stay where you are." told Cell.

Vegeta summoned all of his remaining ki and slowly ascended into the air. The Saiyan summoned up all his ki and released a powerful attack. The attack destroyed the shore line and forced the water back in waves.

Trunks and Krillin had no idea what Vegeta was doing. Releasing that much energy in such a weakened state could kill him. All the half-Saiyan and the monk could do was watch and wait for the moment to strike.

Vegeta collected and released more energy. A powerful wind was created making everyone brace themselves and try to stay on the ground. Rocks fell from the cliffs and the land began to crack and break. It seemed Vegeta would destroy the entire island before he even released his attack.

Finally it was complete. Vegeta challenged Cell to go up against his ultimate attack. Cell didn't even budge. The Saiyan prince released his attack at the Android. At first Cell was calm but as the attack got closer the Android actually began to show signs of getting worried.

An explosion blinded everyone within miles of the blast. When the blast subsided Trunks and Krillin looked at the damaged Vegeta had caused. The two had taken to the air before Vegeta released his attack and were glad for it.

"So Vegeta knew what he was doing all along. He focused his blast only on Cell." quietly said Trunks.

Vegeta landed on the ground and looked at Cell. The Saiyan prince was amused when the smoke subsided and revealed that Cell had lost his entire left side to his attack. All the Saiyan prince could do was laugh at the sight. Vegeta wasn't laughing long because when no one suspected it Cell regenerated his left side.

Vegeta, Trunks and Krillin were left in complete shock. Cell tested out his new arm to see if it worked. The Android faced the Saiyan prince.

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" asked Cell.

Vegeta was enraged by Cell. The Saiyan repeatedly fired ki blasts at the Android but they had no effect. When Cell was close to Vegeta the Android punched the Saiyan in the jaw. Vegeta was sent flying backwards. Where he landed Cell kicked the Saiyan and sent Vegeta towards the sky. Cell teleported and sent Vegeta flying back towards to ground.

The Super Saiyan slowly faded when Vegeta hit the ground. Trunks knew now was the time to strike. The half-Saiyan began to power up. Trunks screamed in pain as he began to reach the level of ascended Super Saiyan.

The band holding back Trunks' hair burned away. Trunks' hair waved around wildly before spiking up. Sparks flew off of Trunks as he continued to get more powerful.

Cell was about to destroy Vegeta when he noticed the sudden increase in someone's ki. The Android looked and saw Trunks had reach the level of ascended Super Saiyan. Trunks was now at full power but would it be enough to defeat cell? Would he be able to save the world and his own? Only time would tell who and where Cell would be defeated.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Trunks continued to summon up all of his ki. Cell grew more and more interested in the half-Saiyan as he continued to get more powerful. Krillin was just amazed by how strong Trunks continued to get.

"These Saiyans are amazing. No matter what the challenge or the opponent they always manage to get stronger. This is unbelievable." gasped Krillin.

Finally Trunks had stopped gathering all the energy he would need to fight Cell. The half-Saiyan looked at the short bald monk. Krillin noticed that Trunks was looking at him.

"Hey Krillin, I've got a plan, but I'll need you to take Vegeta to Master Roshi's house so he can recover. Can you do that for me?" asked Trunks.

Krillin breathed a sigh of relief.

"You bet. Trunks I'm sure glad you're still one of the good guys. For a minute there I thought you were going to pull a Gohan and go ape." nervously chuckled Krillin.

"I'm alright. Just make sure Vegeta gets this." instructed Trunks.

Trunks tossed Krillin his last remaining Senzu Bean. Krillin easily caught the Senzu bean.

"It should be enough to restore Vegeta's strength and get him back on his feet." assured Trunks.

"But Trunks, what about you? This is the last Senzu Bean. What if you need it?" wondered Krillin.

Trunks looked away from the monk.

"I have no need for it Krillin. I don't plan on losing." replied Trunks.

The half-Saiyan began to descend to the ground. Cell looked at the half-Saiyan with some curiosity and wondered if he would actually get a decent fight. Android 16 just stared at the other Android and the enraged half-Saiyan.

"Don't you think Vegeta is right where he belongs, with his face in the mud?" asked Cell.

Trunks didn't react to Cell's joke. The half-Saiyan began to approach the Android.

"It's all over Cell." stated Trunks.

Cell smiled and approached Trunks.

"I've heard that one before." said Cell.

The two enemies continued to approach each other. Neither showed signs of backing down.

"You Saiyans are like cockroaches. Squash one and another craws out from under the wall." taunted Cell.

The two fighters had come within range of each other. They stood only a few feet from each other.

"You know you'll face the same fate as your father." declared Cell.

"Vegeta is not my father. I will not make the same mistakes as he did. Not this time." swore Trunks.

Android 16 couldn't believe what he heard trunks say.

"Did that boy not see what happened to Vegeta?" robotically said 16.

Krillin gulped and continued to watch everything unfold from the sky. The monk worried about what was going to happen next.

Finally the fight began. Cell sent a powerful kick to Trunks' chest. Trunks dodged Cell's attack and dropped into the fighting stance that resembled that of his master and brother Gohan.

Suddenly trunks and Cell disappeared. Krillin looked around before he stopped the two fighting above him high in the sky. Trunks powered up and sent a powerful attack at Cell. A moment later Trunks was standing on the ground perfectly fine and Cell was nowhere to be found.

Krillin couldn't believe his eyes. Trunks had just attacked Cell and hadn't even broken a sweat. This was incredible. The young half-Saiyan was stronger than Vegeta, maybe even stronger than Cell. All that training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber really paid off. Trunks had to be the strongest warrior in the galaxy by now.

"Wait a go Trunks." cheered Krillin.

Trunks knew his fight with Cell was far from over.

"Krillin no! Look out!" warned Trunks.

Suddenly Krillin was caught in an unexpected explosion. The monk was sent flying backwards farther into the air. Krillin caught himself before he was blown out of sight of the island.

All of a sudden a maniacal laugh was all Trunks and Krillin could hear. When the smoke subsided the one laughing was revealed. It was Cell. He had survived and was stronger than ever.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm just a nightmare that won't go away. But wake up Trunks. I'm real." laughed Cell.

Trunks remained still and motionless. Krillin was in complete shock and horror from seeing Cell.

"This guy is creepy. I don't know what's worse. Seeing him or hearing him." muttered Krillin.

Cell looked at the half-Saiyan he had defeated and killed in his own time.

"I've said it before and I'm going to say it again. You Saiyans just don't know when to give up. You have a strong fighting spirit. I will enjoy draining you of it." sinisterly said Cell.

The half-Saiyan and the Android continued to fight. The two mortal enemies moved so fast during their fight it was impossible for the eye to see them as they moved. The battle was hard and long.

Trunks grabbed Cell and sent the Android crashing into the earth. The fight continued underground and even into the water. A few moments later the two remerged above the water. Trunks seemed to have to upper hand for most of the fight, but it seemed he was always to slow to deliver the final blow.

The two landed back on the ground, close to the unconscious Vegeta. Trunks knew he had to keep Cell focused on him and away from the Saiyan prince. Even if trunks didn't like Vegeta at the moment it wasn't right to let an unconscious person be attacked by a monster like Cell.

"Well done Trunks. I see you've learned all of Vegeta's moves. Now let me demonstrate how to do them properly." threatened Cell.

Cell lunged at the half-Saiyan. Trunks teleported and tried to punch Cell in the head. Cell dodged it and hit Trunks in the stomach. A moment later Cell had Trunks on the ground with a sharp kick.

The Android continued to pinch and kick at the half-Saiyan, always keeping him on the ground. Krillin continued to watch in horror. Trunks was getting pulverised by Cell. There was nothing he could do. All Krillin could do was watch as trunks got beaten to death.

Trunks pushed his chest off the ground. The half-Saiyan pointed at something. Krillin noticed and wondered what Trunks was doing. Krillin looked and noticed Vegeta's unconscious body lying on the ground. The monk understood what Trunks wanted him to do and nodded.

Trunks sprang back to his feet and continued to fight Cell. During his fight with Cell, Trunks noticed Krillin pick up Vegeta and fly off the island. With those two safely out of Cell's reach Trunks knew he could go full power without hurting anyone.

Cell hadn't noticed that Krillin and Vegeta were off the island. All the Android was focused on for right now was defeating Trunks.

"What's that old saying? Like father like son? That's it. You're as headstrong as Vegeta, but soon you'll be wishing your head was stronger. When I'm crushing it." stated Cell.

Trunks smiled at how ignorant Cell was.

"Looks like you've saved Vegeta for now. What though I didn't see what was going on?" said Cell.

Trunks was first shocked then furious at Cell.

"Why did you let me save them?" asked Trunks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm interested in you, not them. I can kill them anytime I like." answered Cell.

"I won't let you hurt anyone. I'll stop you." replied Trunks.

Cell just laughed at the half-Saiyan.

"Your loyalty is a sign of weakness. It will destroy you. But enough about those weaklings, I'd much rather address my fight with you." insisted Cell.

Trunks dropped into a fighting stance and powered up.

"You want me. Come get me." shouted Trunks.

Trunks began to raise his ki as he waited for cell to strike. A storm began to rage as Trunks continued to power up. The ground shook under the release of Trunks' energy. From miles around the Z fighters could sense Trunks' ki and feel the ground shake from the release of his power.

Cell smugly smiled at the half-Saiyan. This was what he wanted. He wanted to fight Trunks at full power, even if the half-Saiyan died from releasing so much energy.

"Hear me Cell. I will destroy you. Your kind destroyed my world and I won't let it happen again to this one. If I can't destroy you here, then I will destroy you with Gohan and Goten at my side. Either way I will not let you live. I will stop you or I will die trying." swore Trunks.

Trunks remembered all the pain and suffering the Androids had caused in his time. He remembered seeing all those people die and nearly losing Gohan. The near death of Gohan had made Trunks and Goten turn Super Saiyan in the first place. Trunks had never felt more helpless than when he though Gohan was gone for good. He never wanted to feel like that again, so useless and helpless that he could do nothing to help change the future and stop the Androids. Trunks snapped out of it and make himself stop thinking of the past.

"I can't think about the past at a time like this. I have to defeat Cell, for Gohan and Goten's sake. I have to do this. I have to fight. If I don't defeat Cell then he'll kill me and I'll never be able to see Gohan and Goten again. I have to tell Goten I'm sorry. I have to help Gohan get over his guilt. Nothing will stop me from defeating Cell. I'll fight this monster and be reunited with my brothers, be it after I win or in the afterlife." thought Trunks.

Trunks continued to wait for Cell to attack him.

"I have grown so bored of challengers that aren't worthy of being in my presence. Now that I am complete it will be a pleasure to do battle with a Super Saiyan of your level. Soon I will make Dr. Gero's dream of revenge a reality." stated Cell.

Trunks grew tired of hearing Cell speak. Finally the two enemies began to engage in the long anticipated fight. The fight was brutal and both sides seemed to have the upper hand at some point. It was unknown which side would win. All anyone could do right now was wait and hope for the best.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Trunks continued to fight against the monster Cell with all his might. But despite everything Trunks never managed to hit Cell once. The young half-Saiyan didn't know what to do.

Android 16 wondered were Trunks got the energy to keep on fighting. Trunks landed on the ground. The time traveling half-Saiyan began to power up to an ascended level of Super Saiyan. Sparks of energy emerged from Trunks as he continued to get more powerful.

"Not bad Trunks, but give up. You can't beat me." stated Cell.

Trunks was enraged by the Android. Trunks thought of all the painful things he had experienced in his life. Gohan nearly dying. The Androids terrorising his time. The fight he and Goten had. All the painful memories swelled inside Trunks' head and he turned those painful memories into the rage he needed to get stronger.

Trunks' muscles began to swell and get larger. His ki went through the roof. Finally Trunks was on even ground with Cell. All he needed was on direct hit and he could finish Cell once and for all.

The half-Saiyan lunged at the evil Android. Cell dodged Trunks' attack with ease. The Android seemed to have gotten faster in the last few moments.

Trunks continued to fight against Cell. No matter what the young half-Saiyan threw at him, Cell was able to dodge all of trunks' attacks. Trunks tried to catch his breath before he continued to fight Cell.

"You're to slow Trunks. You'll have to do better than that." taunted Cell.

"Darn you Cell. Why can't I hit him?" silently hissed Trunks.

Cell landed on the ground behind the young Super Saiyan.

"What a disappointment you are. You're so pathetic I can't even test my full strength on you." gloated Cell.

Trunks turned around and lunged at the villain. Cell easily handle Trunks and had the boy on his back in a matter of moments. Cell continued to hover above the ground as trunks struggled to get to his feet.

"Are you done yet, or are you going to get up and entertain me some more?" asked Cell.

Trunks got to his feet and powered up. The half-Saiyan tried his best to fight Cell. No matter what Trunks tried Cell was always faster than him. Cell weakened the half-Saiyan with a few powerful blows then immobilised him by eliminating the use of one of Trunks' arms.

"I already told you, you cannot win. That transformation might increase your strength, but it also slows you down. That's why you can never defeat me." told Cell.

Cell sent Trunks crashing into the earth. The Android landed and waited for his opponent to get back up. Trunks climbed out of the created form when he landed, no longer a Super Saiyan.

"So that's why I could never hit Cell. I was too slow. I should have known better. I let my arrogance get the better of me like some child. If Gohan saw me he would be disappointed. I did the same thing that Vegeta did. I let my pride blind me from my true goal, defeating Cell. From now on I have to think and not just attack with brute force." thought Trunks.

The half-Saiyan turned to face Cell. Trunks took on the fighting stance developed from that of his master and brother Gohan and placed a hand on his sword. Cell smiled and looked at the weak half-Saiyan.

"This is quite an interesting predicament. Before I end your life tell me this, how did you get so strong in such a short amount of time? It is simply not natural." stated Cell.

Trunks remained silent. Cell was growing impatient.

"Not talk. Then let me ask you this, if you had more time could you get stronger?" asked Cell.

Trunks was shocked and looked at the Android.

"Maybe. What difference does it make now? And why would you want to know?" responded Trunks.

"Just curious that is. One more question. Where has Goku been and where has he been hiding?" snapped Cell.

Trunks tried his best to keep his ki under control.

"For your information Goku has been training hard along with Gohan, Goten and the rest of the Z fighters to defeat you. And make no mistake Cell we will defeat you, no contest." swore Trunks.

Cell wickedly smiled and lowered his hand.

"No contest, then a Tournament. The Tournament will commence in ten days. Consider yourself lucky I am giving you a second chance." declared Cell.

Trunks didn't know what cell was talking about.

"What do you mean?" wondered Trunks.

"You really don't know, do you? Long before either of us ever existed, there was a completion on this planet called the World Martial Arts Tournament. I'm going to revise it and prove I have no equal. Each member of your team may challenge me. I will fight them one on one and when I will I will face the next challenger on your team. Do you understand? Bring me all, the opponent you can. The more fighters you bring the more chances you have to survive." explained Cell.

Trunks remembered Gohan telling him and Goten about the World martial Arts Tournament when he was younger. The greatest fighters in the world use to gather together and compete to see who was the strongest. But once the Androids showed up the Tournament, along with the rest of the world, fell apart.

"I have yet to decide the location of the Tournament, so keep an eye on the television for details." said Cell.

"The television?" confusedly wondered Trunks.

"It should be very entertaining. And make sure you bring plenty of those Senzu Beans." told Cell.

Cell was about to fly off when trunks stopped him.

"What is the real purpose of this Tournament? What are you really going to do? Cell I know what you Androids are like. This is some kind of trap to get us all in one place. Aren't I right." concluded Trunks.

"Must you always take everything like it is the end of the world? There is no secret purpose. I simply want to get as much as I can out of this planet before I destroy it. I have proven I am unstoppable. Neither you nor your friends can harm me now. However there is one I want to test my complete power against. I want you to bring me Goku." replied Cell.

Cell looked back at Trunks. Trunks' face showed the anger and hatred he held towards Cell and those of his kind.

"This Tournament is sure to be a guaranteed hit. Everyone will be watching me. I just can't wait to see that look of panic and fear." laughed Cell.

Cell took to the sky and disappeared from sight. When Cell was out of sight Trunks went Super Saiyan. The young half-Saiyan released all his ki, destroying everything within sight. When all of his energy was drained Trunks dropped to the ground.

Out of nowhere Vegeta and Krillin appeared. Trunks looked up at the Saiyan prince and the short bald monk. Trunks dropped out of Super Saiyan as Vegeta began to talk.

"Tell me. What happened to Cell?" demandingly asked Vegeta.

Trunks looked at the ground and clenched his hands in fists. Krillin went to the side of the half-Saiyan. The monk did his best to try and comfort Trunks.

"It's going to be alright Trunks. Tell us what happened." kindly asked Krillin.

Trunks gathered up his remaining strength and told Krillin what had happened. He told them about Cell defeating him and starting a Tournament. Krillin was surprised that Cell wanted to have a Tournament. No one was strong enough to beat the Android. Suddenly Trunks got an idea.

"Once Gohan and the kid Gohan get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I can go back in." realised Trunks.

Vegeta got the half-Saiyan and the monk's attention.

"There's no need for you to do that. I will be the one that goes back inside that room. Then I'll beat Cell." declared Vegeta.

Android 16 came out of hiding.

"I will also fight." robotically said 16.

The two Saiyans and the monk turned to see the half destroyed Android. Krillin and Trunks were surprised that 16 was still alive.

"Let me help. You must." robotically stated 16.

"You're still alive?" gasped Krillin.

"I need help. Please take me to someone who knows how to repair me?" desperately asked 16.

Trunks didn't trust Android 16.

"No why should we help you?" questioned Trunks.

"Once my circlets are restored I will fight by you. I will. I promise you." swore 16.

Android 16 began to approach Trunks and Krillin.

"No way. You're a plague to the Earth just like all the other Androids. Why would anyone want to help your kind." growled Trunks.

Android 16 just stood motionless. Krillin approached the damaged Android. Trunks worried about the monk's safety. Krillin smiled and looked at 16.

"Don't worry. I'll get you the help you need." insisted Krillin.

"No Krillin." warned Trunks.

"Relax Trunks. He's going to be one of the good guys from now on." assured Krillin.

"He's an Android." stated Trunks.

"He's also a living been. And I think he deserves a second chance. Things don't have to happen like they did in your timeline Trunks. An Android might save the world this time. Come on. You and I both know we need all the help we can get." simply said Krillin.

Krillin took on of 16's arms and helped him to stand.

"Thank you." thanked 16.

Trunks wasn't too happy about it, but they ended up bringing Android 16 back to Capsule Corp. Trunks noticed as a young, perky, short blond haired woman was watering the flowers outside of Capsule Corp. From old pictures he had seen in his time Trunks could tell the woman was his grandmother and that she looked way younger than she actually was.

Mrs. Briefs stopped watering the flowers and looked at Trunks and Vegeta. A warm smiled was on the woman's face.

"Hi Vegeta. How are you? You're looking good. Nice of you to visit. And I see you brought a friend with you. Oh my. You're handsome to." cheerfully said Mrs. Briefs.

Trunks madly blushed at what his grandmother said to him. The young half-Saiyan was just glad that neither Gohan or Goten were there to make fun of him, even if he wanted to be with his brothers so badly even if they were making fun of him.

"You really think so. Thank you." embarrassedly said Trunks.

Krillin landed on the ground with Android 16. All attention turned to the short bald monk.

"Is Bulma here? It's an emergency." said Krillin.

Before anyone had the chance to answer Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father, came riding up on a yellow bicycle. Dr. Briefs was an elderly man with short lavender hair (which Trunks inherited), a mustache, and always wore a white lab coat. Dr. Briefs got off of his bike.

"Bulma just called. She's on her way. She'll be here any minute now." told Dr. Briefs.

"She's not back yet from Kami's place. That's strange." insisted Krillin.

Suddenly a jetcopter landed. Out of the jetcopter stepped Master Roshi, ChiChi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Puar, everyone who had been at Kame House. Krillin ran to the people that arrived from Kame House.

"Master Roshi. Everybody. You made it." excitedly said Krillin.

Master Roshi nodded and looked at his former student.

"Bulma told us to meet her here at Capsule Corp. So here we are." simply said Master Roshi.

Yamcha crossed his arms and looked at his friend.

"What's going on? Come on Krillin, what's this all about?" asked Yamcha.

ChiChi's mothering instincts kicked in and she approached the monk. Krillin became a little nervous about his best friend's wife.

"Where's Gohan?" swiftly asked ChiChi.

"He's still training at Kami's place." nervously answered Krillin.

"Great." sighed ChiChi.

After a quick explanation everyone went inside Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs was starting to work on Android 16. Everyone else sat as they waited for Bulma to arrive. Mrs. Briefs poured tea as the Z fighters talked amongst themselves. Trunks had informed the others about Cell planning on having a Tournament.

"For real. Cell wants a Tournament." questioned Yamcha.

"That's what Cell said. He told me to watch the television for details." answered Trunks.

Some of the Z fighters were getting a little worried.

"Can anyone who wants enter the Tournament?" asked Chiaotzu.

"Cell will take on anyone who challenges him. And he expects to take us on one by one." replied Trunks.

Master Roshi bumped into the conversation.

"Of course. You know what he's trying to do? I do. He wants to eliminate the completion once and for all." realised Master Roshi.

Yamcha decided to put his last two cense in.

"I kind of like the idea of another Tournament. I think I'll dominate." bragged Yamcha.

"Let's get him." cheered Puar.

Oolong looked at the human warrior and the floating talking blue cat.

"Just make sure you don't get another hand through your stomach." reminded Oolong.

Yamcha and Puar nearly fainted. Mrs. Briefs handed everyone some tea.

"Wasn't there a Martial Arts Tournament a long time ago?" remembered Mrs. Briefs.

Master Roshi sipped his tea and looked at the blond woman.

"That's correct. I believe I'll explain it since I once won the tournament myself." said Master Roshi.

Puar was surprised to hear that Master Roshi had won the World Martial Arts Tournament once.

"Master Roshi, I didn't know you won the Tournament." surprisingly said Puar.

"You just had to get him started." complained Oolong.

Master Roshi began to explain about the Tournament.

"I believe you all remember the World Martial Arts tournament. The greatest fighters in the world use to gather and compete against each other. I believe Goku first participated in the twenty-first Tournament and made it all the way to the final round, but he was beaten by Jackie Chun. Years later Goku partake in the twenty-second Tournament where he met Tien and Chiaotzu. It was a remarkable battle, but Tien ended up winning the Tournament." explained Master Roshi.

Vegeta wasn't impressed by the sounds of the tournament.

"That's not much of a competition. Now I know why Kakarot got involved in such an easy Tournament." grumbled Vegeta.

Krillin and Yamcha got defensive. Master Roshi could sense the tension in his two former students and intervened before a fight started.

"It wasn't that the Tournament was too easy; there were just factors involved that made it more difficult. You know love has a way of throwing everything out of perspective. During the twenty-third Tournament Goku proposed to ChiChi. Goku went up against Piccolo and nearly lost, but if you know Goku one never should underestimate him. Just when it looked like it was all over Goku defeated Piccolo and became the world champion. That's why there hasn't been a Tournament since. Goku was declared the strongest warrior on the Earth." finished explaining Master Roshi.

Master Roshi counted on his fingers trying to remember how long it had been since the last Martial Arts Tournament took place and Goku had won it.

"How many years ago was that Krillin? Quite a few." chuckled Master Roshi.

Master Roshi looked up and saw that everyone had gone, besides Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs finished off his drink before talking.

"Quite an interesting story." said Dr. Briefs.

Everyone had moved outside to watch the sunset.

"But why would cell host a Tournament?" wondered Chiaotzu.

"If Cell wants to rule the world why is he waisting time holding a Tournament?" questioned Yamcha.

Trunks turned and faced the Z fighters.

"Cell doesn't want to rule the world he wants to destroy it. The Androids have never been interested in power. It's just that they find pleasure in causing pain and kayos. Cell's no different. He's using this tournament as a way to spread fear." exclaimed Trunks.

Krillin looked at the half-Saiyan with worried eyes.

"Boy he's got some nerve." snapped Krillin.

"Don't worry Krillin. This time we'll knock the wind out of that wind bag for good." swore Yamcha.

Everyone agreed with Yamcha. A laugh got the Z fighter's attention. Everyone looked over to the Saiyan prince.

"Stop diluting yourselves. Cell will make short work out of every one of you." growled Vegeta.

The warriors all held anger towards the Saiyan prince. ChiChi rose from her seat and got everyone's attention.

"Well I for one am relieved." began ChiChi.

Puar looked at Oolong.

"What's she talking about?" said Puar.

"I don't know. What am I? Psychic?" replied Oolong.

The others were just as confused by what ChiChi was saying.

"Don't you understand? If it's a Tournament then we have to have rules that even Cell must follow, right. And everyone knows that in a Martial Arts tournament killing is not allowed." reminded ChiChi.

Yamcha and Krillin finally understood what ChiChi meant. Master Roshi was even thinking of entering. Trunks wasn't as positive as the others were.

"Cell wants to test the limits of his complete body. He's uncertain about the Super Saiyans and we must use that to our advantage. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, both my Gohan and your Gohan, and I will have to surprise him." stated Trunks.

Upon hearing her son being mentioned ChiChi lost it. Everyone gave the angry wife of Son Goku some room.

"Hold it right there. I have accepted the fact that Goku is fighting in the Tournament, but I refuse to let my little Gohan fight. Especially not beside that delusional older version of himself. Goku and I agreed a long time ago that Gohan would become a scholar, not a fighter. And once he gets back he's going to buckle down and study." loudly stated ChiChi.

All the Z fighters were too scared to speak up. Trunks didn't like that ChiChi had called his elder brother delusional. Something inside trunks just snapped and he stepped towards the enraged woman.

"Listen here ChiChi. My brother isn't crazy. He's suffering from Survivors Guilt. He watched everyone he ever loved and cared about be killed. He found out about you and the Ox king being dead a week after you were killed by the Androids. Nearly fighting for twenty years and losing everything caused Gohan to bottle up all his emotions until he couldn't take it anymore. He's given everything to the people in our time just so they have a chance to survive. Even if we find a way to defeat the Android and cell in this time and use it to beat them in our time, Gohan will not stop fighting. There will always be another disaster right around the corner and sometimes the people you rely on won't be there to help you. Goku dying from the heart virus in my time is proof enough. Gohan said that if he had trained more when he was younger then he might have been able to stop the Android when they first showed up. Gohan has Saiyan blood in him. It is his nature to fight. Goten and I feel the same way. We fight for each other and we fight for Gohan. I will never abandon them. Try thinking of that the next time the world is in danger. Think of all the lives that could have been saved if you hadn't been so strict and actually let Gohan train. His suffering is just as much your fault as it is the Androids. Try not to make the same mistake twice with your second son." growled Trunks.

Trunks stormed off inside Capsule Corp. Everyone else was left standing there motionlessly. It was unclear what was going on inside Trunks' head, but it definitely wasn't good.

In a few hours everyone was inside Capsule Corp. It was still unknown how Android 16 was, but Dr. Briefs was doing all he could. Mrs. Briefs was serving master Roshi, ChiChi, and Oolong sweets and other desserts. Vegeta and Yamcha stood off to the side going unnoticed. Krillin, Chiaotzu, Puar, and Trunks sat watching the television for cell's big announcement.

Trunks had changed into a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of loose jeans. Trunks was glad to finally be out of the Saiyan armor. After seeing what his father had done Trunks didn't want to dress like the Saiyan prince. The half-Saiyan was just glad he had packed some extra clothing before he came to the past, and that Gohan had let him keep the capsule containing his spare clothes.

It was easy to see how tense Trunks was. He sat like a warrior, ready to spring up at any moment. His sword lay at his side, one hand on the blade at all times. The young half-Saiyan tried to stay calm and did his best to control his ki level.

All was quiet until Bulma ran into the room. The worried mother kept calling her son's name. Trunks stood up and approached his mother. Bulma hurried to the older version of her son, knocking down everyone who got in her way.

The woman frantically looked over her son. Trunks tried his best not to blush as his mother continued to fuss over him.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Piccolo said you might have been hurt after your fight with Cell. You are okay, aren't you? You look great." worriedly said Bulma.

"I'm fine." stuttered Trunks.

"That's good. I was so worried about you." said Bulma.

"I'm sorry I worried you." nervously replied Trunks.

Just then the baby version of Trunks grabbed his older version's hair. The baby pulled on his older counterpart's hair. Trunks tried to get free of his infant self. Everyone laughed at the sight. It didn't matter what dangers laid ahead, Trunks was just glad he could have a few peaceful moments before he ended up in the fight for his life.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Things had calmed down a bit at Capsule Corp. Yamcha and Krillin had moved outside to practice sparing. Chiaotzu and Oolong were watching the two spar from inside Capsule Corp. Master Roshi was watching a women's workout show on the television.

Suddenly Cell appeared on the television. Everyone, even Yamcha and Krillin, hurried to see what was happening on the television screen. When Cell disappeared from the screen they changed the channel to keep up with Cell. Channel after channel Cell continued to appear on the television. Finally cell made it to his destination, the News channel. The Z fighters watched as Cell disposed of the News man who tried to stop him.

"You tell me if this is Studio B?" demanded Cell.

"Of course this is Studio B. Somebody call security." gasped the News man.

Cell released a weak ki blast at the News man. The Z fighters could hear people screaming from off screen. Cell turned to the camera and gave a wicked smile.

"I am Cell. I have a message for all the people of Earth. Now pay attention to what I have to say. Your boring lives are about to get much more interesting thanks to me. I have enjoyed terrorising the Earth, but now I have something much more entertaining planned for this pathetic planet. I am here to announce that I will be hosting a Martial Arts Tournament; I like to call the Cell Games. The Cell Games will take place nine days from now at Area S.5 twenty miles north-east of Eastern City. There you will find an arena I have designed myself. Bring me your best fighters and I will face then one by one in a test of strength. This is the last chance for planet Earth. If I am not defeated then the Earth shall belong to me. My competitors will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches. And my new opponents get to enter the competition immediately. The rules will be the same as the World Martial Arts Tournament. If you give up or your body touches the outside of the wring you lose. And though I will try to avoid this, if you die you will be disqualified. I hope I haven't frightened any of you from participating in the Cell Games. Now that you know where the Cell Games are being held all you have to do is have the courage to show up." explained Cell.

Cell released a ki blast. The ki blast went through the wall and tour up part of the city before destroying a nearby mountain. Everyone in the studio was shocked and screams could be heard over the air. Cell took to the air and disappeared from the camera's view.

The Z fighters were all shocked. Cell was serious. He was really hosting his own Tournament.

"He's really serious." said Master Roshi.

"He'll destroy the planet if we don't stop him." stated Krillin.

"That's right. The stakes are a lot higher than we originally thought." realised Yamcha.

"We're history." panicked Puar.

"What are we going to do? None of us are strong enough to beat Cell. Not even Vegeta or Trunks could beat him. We need Goku." sighed Yamcha.

While everyone else was trying to think of a plan Bulma looked over at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince took off the yellow shirt he had been wearing.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" curiously asked Bulma.

The Saiyan prince turned to the blue haired woman.

"Hear me out. I don't care about the people of Earth, but I promise I will destroy Cell." bitterly replied Vegeta.

Trunks looked at the Saiyan prince who had begun to walk out of the room.

"I'll go with you." said Trunks.

Trunks might have not liked his father at the moment, but he knew his mother and younger self would hate it if anything happened to the Saiyan prince. Bulma looked at her son as he sped past her.

"Wait Trunks. Let me cut your hair before you go. It might get in the way while you're fighting." offered Bulma.

Trunks looked back at his mother and smiled.

"Thank you mom." thanked Trunks.

Bulma gave her infant son to her mother and grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer. The blue haired woman cut her son's lavender hair until it was only covering half his ears. Trunks thanked his mother for the hair cut and quickly put back on the Saiyan armor and strapped his sword to his back.

When Trunks and Vegeta were ready the two flew to Kami's Lookout. The two Saiyans were greeted by Piccolo, Tien, and Goku when they reached the Lookout. Trunks was happy to see Goten again but didn't approach his friend encase Goten was still mad at him.

Trunks informed the others about the Cell Games. Piccolo, Tien and Goku took it the best they could. Goten was furious when he heard all the kayos that was occurring do the Cell's announcement of the Cell Games. But there was nothing they could do. All the Z fighters could do was wait for the two Gohans to finish in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and come up with a plan from there.

"How long is my brother and your Gohan going to be in there?" asked Trunks.

"They still have a few more months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But if what the older Gohan said was true about them staying nine months in the Chamber, then they still have another three hours." informed Mr. Popo.

Vegeta didn't believe a word he heard.

"Those weaklings will stay in much longer than that. No matter how much they train it will not help them. I will be the one to defeat Cell and no one else." growled Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten both hated that Vegeta called Gohan and his younger counterpart weak. Goku could sense the increase in the two young half-Saiyan's ki and tried to calm things down before a fight started.

"Let's all try to stay calm. We're all training to try and beat Cell, not just you Vegeta. We have another nine days before the Cell Games. That's plenty of time for each of us to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train, even if both the Gohans stay in for a whole year." insisted Goku.

Piccolo got everyone's attention. Everyone looked at the Namek, even Vegeta.

"I'll be the next going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." stated Piccolo.

"What a waste of time. You don't actually believe you can become as strong as a Saiyan do you? Fine have your day, but I plan on taking the remaining eight days for myself." declared Vegeta.

The Namek looked at the Saiyan prince.

"I wouldn't count on that. Didn't you know you can only spend two days inside? Even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has its limits." informed Piccolo.

Vegeta didn't believe what the Namek was saying.

"What? You lie. That's ridicules. Just how gullible do you think I am?" growled Vegeta.

"But it's true. After forty-eight hours the entrance will disappear and you will be trapped inside for eternity." said Mr. Popo.

Suddenly everyone felt two powerful kis. It had to be Gohan and his child counterpart. But why were they out of the Chamber so soon? They still had plenty of time to train. It hadn't been a year or even nine months like they said they were going to be, so why were they coming out now?

The young Gohan stepped into everyone's view. He was in Super Saiyan form (just like Goku had continued to be after he left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) and his clothes were completely ruined. His hair had been cut shorter and looked like his future counterparts, only it was thicker and a bit longer.

Gohan appeared seconds after his child self. The oldest half-Saiyan's clothes were ruined and his hair had grown longer, but he was otherwise much the same, almost. Trunks and Goten were the only ones who noticed it, but they both could have sworn that Gohan had returned to his old self. Gohan's eyes were just like they were before and no longer carried the look of a suicidal killer.

Gohan smiled and looked at his two little brothers. Trunks and Goten raced to the one armed warrior. The three brothers were motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Goten spoke up and approached Gohan.

"Is that really you Gohan? Something seems different about you. You're acting like your old self again. Like how you were before we came to the past." noticed Goten.

Gohan smiled and laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck with his only remaining hand in the traditional Son way.

"I had some sense knocked into me by my younger self here. He helped me see that I still had something to live for. I'll never get over the guilt of watching all my friends and family die, I still feel like I should be dead, but I'm not in a rush to kill myself like I was before. I realised that I wanted to live as much as I wanted to die. You two are what made me want to live. I could have let the Androids kill me years ago, but I didn't. I was fighting so I could see you two again. The two of you are my only line to sanity. Without either of you, Trunks and Goten, I would have lost myself and killed myself years ago. Thanks for everything you've done for me." deeply said Gohan.

Trunks and Goten just couldn't hold back anymore. The two half-Saiyan teenagers flew at their master and brother and held on for dear life. Gohan returned both of his brother's embrace with his single arm. The three stayed like that, motionless, until they finally parted. When the three brothers separated, Gohan noticed there was still a tension between Trunks and Goten.

"Don't tell me you two are still mad at each other. It wasn't either of your faults. There was nothing you could have done to help me. I was determined to kill myself, and some part of me still wants me to do it. I have more control over it now, but I don't know if I can keep control if you two are going to continue to be mad at each other. So just apologise to each other. You two have been friends since you were babies. Is it really worth it to throw all of that away over some stupid fight, even if it was about me?" concluded Gohan.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other. They both had to agree it was stupid to ruin their friendship over a fight, even if Gohan had been suffering. Besides Gohan had said he was fine and if forgiving each other would help Gohan stay in control of his suicidal tendencies, then the two were willing to give it a try.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Gohan's suffering sooner Goten. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have kept a secret like that from you about Gohan for the past four years. Can you forgive me?" apologised Trunks.

Goten smiled and looked at his best friend.

"I should be apologising to you Trunks. You only did what you that was right. I lost control of my emotions and acted like a spoiled little kid. I shouldn't have overreacted. I was just worried about Gohan and I wanted to help him. My dad helped me see that you were just as worried about Gohan as I was. So I'm sorry about how I acted and I hope you can forgive me." replied Goten.

Trunks held his hand out towards Goten.

"So we're friends again?" asked Trunks.

Goten looked at Trunks' extended hand and his face grew slightly more serious.

"No we're not friends." said Goten.

Trunks was a little worried then he heard Goten finish his sentence.

"We're brother." declared Goten.

Trunks smiled as Goten grabbed his hand and the two half-Saiyans gave each other a quick guy hug. Gohan was happy to see his brothers getting along again.

"Anyone mind telling us what we missed?" wondered Gohan.

Trunks told Gohan and the younger Gohan about the Cell Games. When everyone was up to date there was only one matter left to deal with. The younger Gohan approached Piccolo. Piccolo looked down at his student.

"Piccolo can I have a new outfit just like yours? You were my first teacher." kindly asked young Gohan.

Piccolo smiled at his student.

"Sure kid. It will make you look really sharp." responded Piccolo.

Piccolo focused his energy on his student. The younger Gohan's ruined Saiyan armor transformed into a purple gi identical to the one his mentor wore. The young Gohan thanked his mentor for the new clothes.

Vegeta finally approached Goku. Goku looked at the Saiyan prince.

"Kakarot, you think you can beat Cell now?" questioned Vegeta.

"I couldn't really tell you. I haven't seen him since he absorbed 18 and transformed. I'll have to go check him out." answered Goku.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmition. A few moments later a powerful ki could be sensed from far away, it was Goku. After a little more time Goku returned to the Lookout. Everyone looked at Goku with blank faces.

"Cell's a lot stronger than I thought he would be. Of course I won't know how tough he is until I see him fight. If I were to fight him right now I'm pretty sure he would beat me into the ground." told Goku.

The Z fighters were all motionless. Piccolo knew they still had a chance with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"We can still use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. There's still plenty of time. I'm going in first. Then Vegeta, who wants to go in alone." began explaining Piccolo.

Vegeta looked at all the other Z fighters.

"That's because I don't want anyone slowing me down and getting in my way." growled Vegeta.

Gohan smiled and looked at Trunks and Goten.

"Trunks, Goten and I can go in after Vegeta. I guess that leaves dad and my younger self to go in after us and anyone else who wants to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." said Gohan.

Goku approached his son. The younger Gohan looked up at his father.

"Gohan and I don't need a turn." insisted Goku.

"What!" gasped Piccolo.

Goku looked at the Namek.

"There's only nine days left until the Cell Games. Gohan and I are just going to train outside." declared Goku.

Vegeta couldn't believe what the other Saiyan was saying.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Vegeta.

No one could believe what Goku was saying. Did Goku have some sort of secret plan? Was he strong enough to defeat cell? Only time would tell what Goku had in mind for the Cell Games.

**Please make your review longer than just one sentence or a couple of words. I happen to like really long and wordy reviews. Comment if you like the story.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Everyone was still in shock by what Goku had said.

"What do you mean you're not going back in? Do you mean you do not need to go?" questioned Piccolo.

"No there's no point." simply said Goku.

"But why? You do realise you can still spend one more day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You and Gohan can still spend much more time in it than any of us since you two both came out sooner than a year." stated Piccolo.

"I understand. I'd rather not go in. I wouldn't really help any. Training in there takes way too much out of me." replied Goku.

Vegeta smugly looked at Goku.

"I get it. Little Kakarot finally admits he's too weak to continue." smugly said Vegeta.

Goku looked at the Saiyan prince.

"If you think torturing your body in there is the same as training, than go for it. I wish you'd take my advice Vegeta, but I know how important it is to you that you keep up with my strength level so you'll be needing all the time you can get." calmly said Goku.

Vegeta was getting annoyed with the other Saiyan quite fast.

"Is that so Kakarot? Call me crazy but you make it sound as though you've become a great deal stronger than I am?" snarled Vegeta.

"Sure I'm stronger than you." honestly said Goku.

"What!" screamed Vegeta.

Vegeta and everyone else were shocked. Vegeta was more enraged than shocked about Goku's strength. Goku looked at the Z fighters with a confident smile on his face.

"Well good luck guys. I'll catch you at the Tournament." cheerfully said Goku.

Goku looked over to the young Gohan.

"Let's go." said Goku.

Before Goku and the young Gohan had a chance to fly off of the Lookout, Goten stopped them? Goku looked at the future version of his son who hadn't been born yet.

"Dad wait. Would it be alright if I come with you?" asked Goten.

Suddenly Goten felt a hand on his shoulder. Goten looked and saw Gohan was standing beside him.

"You're not going anywhere without me Goten. Besides I think I have some explaining to do with the others. We can just come back to the Lookout when it's our turn to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." insisted Gohan.

Trunks rushed to the side of his two brothers.

"Don't think you can leave me behind. The three of us just reconnected. I'm not going to let you two go so easily." declared Trunks.

Goku smiled and looked at the three half-Saiyan brothers.

"You three can come if you like, just try to keep up." answered Goku.

And with that the five Saiyans were off. Goku said he had to make a quick stop before they went any further. The three future half-Saiyans waited in the sky as Goku and his young son talked with the old white cat Korin.

Goku talked to Korin and Yajirobe for a bit. Gohan, Trunks and Goten were unable to hear the conversation the Saiyan and those of Korin's Tower were having. Suddenly Goku released some of his ki and created a powerful wind. It took all of the three time traveling half-Saiyans strength to stay where they were.

After a few moments Goku powered down. Korin told Goku what he wanted to know about his power against Cell's. When Goku had the answer he wanted he and his son flew back to the others. Goku had everyone hold onto him and used Instant Transmition to get them to Kame House.

In a heartbeat they reached Kame House. Goku looked at his son. The younger Gohan looked up at his father.

"Let's get your mother then we'll head back home. I think we'll have three days of rest, then three days of training, and another three days of rest before the Tournament." exclaimed Goku.

"Dad do you think we have a chance to beat Cell?" asked young Gohan.

Goku smiled and looked at his son with a comforting gaze.

"Let's not worry about that now. We have nine days. Let's kick back for a little while." replied Goku.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten didn't know how Goku could be so calm. The three half-Saiyan brothers decided to stop wondering and followed Goku and the younger Gohan into Kame House. Goku opened the door and walked into Kame House followed by both Gohans, Trunks and Goten.

There sitting around a table was Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Oolong and Puar. The small group were shocked to see Goku, young Gohan, and the three future half-Saiyans.

"Hey everybody. Are you surprised to see me?" laughed Goku.

Master Roshi was the first to overcome his shock to speak.

"It's Goku. Are you really Goku?" asked Master Roshi.

"Of course I am. Who else were you expecting?" answered Goku.

Oolong and Puar looked at young Gohan.

"Then you must be our Gohan. You really buffed up." noted Oolong.

"No kidding." said Puar.

The younger Gohan blushed.

"Thanks guys." embarrassedly said young Gohan.

Yamcha looked and noticed the three future half-Saiyans. The former bandit wasn't too happy when he saw Gohan.

"Are you still going to kill yourself or have you come here to kill the rest of us?" mockingly asked Yamcha.

Trunks and Goten each put their hands on their swords and raised their ki just enough to let everyone else know they were mad. Yamcha remembered the punch goten had given him the last time they met and shuttered. Gohan sighed and stepped ahead of his two little brothers.

"That's enough you two. You don't have to be over protective of me. I can look after myself. And for your information Yamcha I'm not going to kill myself or anyone else for that matter. I had some sense knocked into me by my younger counterpart over there. I'm in control of myself, even if part of me still feels like it has to die. We know about the Cell Games. Dad went to check out Cell's new body and compared his power with Cell's. Hopefully defeating Cell will help me stop feeling like I have to die in order to redeem myself." stated Gohan.

Krillin looked over to his best friend.

"So you can take cell no problem, right Goku?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know. From what I've seen of him he's pretty tough. He'd probably lick me." laughed Goku.

Everyone stared blankly at Goku as he continued to laugh. Yamcha didn't know why his friend was so calm.

"Stop fooling around Goku. You're kidding right?" hoped Yamcha.

"No I'd dead serious." simply replied Goku.

Yamcha was freaking out. Everyone else was speechless. Master Roshi was the only one who was able to talk.

"Then why are you in such a good mood?" wondered master Roshi.

A smirked smile crossed Oolong's face.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" assumed Oolong.

Goku smiled as a light laugh escaped his throat.

"That's for me to know. Where's ChiChi. We actually came to bring her home." told Goku.

"Last I saw her she was upstairs." said Krillin.

Goku approached the stairs leading to the second story of Kame House.

"Hey ChiChi. We're back." called Goku.

ChiChi walked down the stairs.

"Is that you Goku? I was so worried about you." stated ChiChi.

ChiChi freaked when she saw her husband and son in Super Saiyan form. Goku kindly smiled at his wife.

"Hi honey. It's time to go home." informed Goku.

"Come on mom. Let's go." cheerfully said young Gohan.

ChiChi was still shocked by her husband and son being in Super Saiyan form.

"But what happened? Where is my sweet little Gohan?" stuttered ChiChi.

"I'm right here mom." answered young Gohan.

Goku laughed and smiled.

"Babe you crack me up." laughed Goku.

ChiChi had finally lost it. She let out an ear piercing scream that nearly shook the entire island. The woman sank to the ground near her young son.

"What happened to your beautiful black hair? Who gave you permission to dye it?" snapped ChiChi.

ChiChi pulled on her son's hair. Goku tried to calm his wife down.

"It's not dye ChiChi. Gohan just..." began Goku.

ChiChi sunk to the ground sobbing.

"My sweet little Gohan's become a punker." cried ChiChi.

"It's not like that ChiChi. Gohan's just become a Super Saiyan." finally told Goku.

ChiChi stopped crying and took notice of the three future half-Saiyans for the first time. Gohan took a deep breath and approached his mother. Before Gohan even had a chance to open his mouth, the half-Saiyan was hit in the head with a frying pan.

Everyone stared wide eyed at ChiChi. Gohan rubbed his head and got back to his feet.

"I guess I deserved that." muttered Gohan.

"What are you doing here? I won't have you corrupting my son! Do you hear me?" shouted ChiChi.

Gohan ignored his throbbing head and stared at his mother.

"I want to apologise about how I acted before. I was just overcome by so much guilt and regret that I lost control for a while. I never meant to lose control or hurt anyone. I'm sorry mom. Can you forgive me?" apologised Gohan.

ChiChi remembered what Trunks had told her back at Capsule Corp. trunks had clearly stated that Gohan's current condition was just as much her fault as it was the Androids. If he had trained more then maybe he would have been able to save the Z fighters, or at the very least the alternate version of herself and the Ox king. A feeling of regret gathered in ChiChi's stomach. The woman looked at the older version of her son.

"I forgive you Gohan. You three can come back with us to the house. I bet you'll need a place to stay. There's not a lot of room but you're all welcome to join us." offered ChiChi.

Gohan smiled at his mother. The older half-Saiyan looked back at his two younger brothers. Trunks and Goten both nodded. Gohan turned his attention back to his mother.

"The three of us would love to stay with you mom. We have to go back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in a few days, but until then we can stay with you." accepted Gohan.

Goku used Instant Transmition to take his wife, sons, and Trunks back to his house. When they were back at the house the five Saiyans decided to change clothes. Goku and the younger Gohan went to their rooms to get changed when Gohan, Trunks and Goten grabbed the capsules containing their spar clothes and headed to the nearest bathroom.

Trunks and Goten gratefully changed out of the Saiyan armor. Trunks changed back into the long sleeved black shirt and jeans he wore at Capsule Corp. Goten put on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting gray hoodie. Gohan didn't know what he was going to wear. All he had brought to the past were gis and they were all ruined.

During his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan had destroyed the four spar gis he brought to the past, besides the new gi Bulma had made for him. Not wanting to ruin the gi given to him by Bulma Gohan had avoided wearing it and put it on just before he and his younger self exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Guess I'll have to ask dad to borrow some of his clothes. You two behave and try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone." sighed Gohan.

Gohan left the bathroom and went upstairs to his parent's room. The half-Saiyan could see his father and child self in Goku and ChiChi's bedroom, wearing new clothes.

Goku wore pale green pants, a white t-shirt, and an orange jacket with long black sleeves. The younger Gohan wore a fancy long sleeved white shirt and black pants.

Goku noticed Gohan standing in his bedroom doorway for the first time. The Saiyan smiled as he looked at the older version of his first son. Gohan was a bit nervous having his father watching him.

"Hi there son. What seems to be the problem?" asked Goku.

"There's no problem dad. I was just wondering if I could borrow some of your clothes. All I brought to the past were four spar gis and I ruined those while I was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, besides this one. And I think mom might like me a bit better if I don't look like I was about to fight." nervously told Gohan.

Goku smiled and lightly laughed. The Saiyan grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt from the closet. He tossed them to his son. Gohan easily caught the clothes and got changed into the long sleeved white shirt and gray sweat pants. When he was dressed, Gohan looked at his father and younger self and realised the two were carrying fishing poles.

"We're going out fishing. You and the others can come if you want, just don't tell ChiChi." said Goku.

Gohan smiled at his father.

"No thanks dad. I think trunks and Goten are going to need me here more that you'll need me fishing. You two enjoy yourselves and have some fun for me." replied Gohan.

Goku and the young Gohan opened the window and flew to their favorite fishing spot. Gohan closed the window and went back downstairs. Suddenly Gohan could hear Goten calling for him.

"Gohan help me!" shouted Goten.

Letting his big brother instincts take over, Gohan rushed to help his little brother, his bare feet making no sound against the wood floor. When Gohan entered the kitchen he saw why Goten was calling for help. ChiChi was chasing after Goten with a pair of scissors in her hand. The young half-Saiyan kept on trying to avoid his mother and the deadly scissors. Trunks just laughed at the sight of Goten running from a haircut.

Suddenly Goten noticed Gohan. Instantly the young half-Saiyan jumped over his mother and rushed towards his brother. Goten hid behind his brother. ChiChi rushed after her son and was stopped by the older version of her first born. Gohan had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on here?" wondered Gohan.

ChiChi looked at the older version of her son.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Goten won't let me cut his hair. It's getting way to long and I can't see his face. No son of mine is going to go around with some shaggy hairstyle." snapped ChiChi.

Goten looked up from hiding behind his brother for just a moment.

"And I said I don't need my hair cut. I like my hair just the way it is." stated Goten.

ChiChi shot her son a deadly glare. Goten shuttered and quickly sunk down behind Gohan. The silence was broken by Trunks' loud laughter.

"This isn't funny Trunks." insisted Goten.

"Sorry Goten but I can't help it. When my mom offered to cut my hair I took it, but you're acting like you're being chased by the Androids, or worse my mom when she's mad and has her frying pan. Just let ChiChi cut your hair. It's no big deal." chuckled Trunks.

Gohan looked at Goten from over his shoulder.

"Just do what mom wants squirt. You could use a haircut anyway. The three of us will be going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in a few days and it will be a year before any of us can get anything proper. You and Trunks can't even cut your own hair without turning it into a complete mess. Do I have to remind you what happened when you were nine and Trunks was ten?" exclaimed Gohan.

Trunks and Goten both shuttered. They remembered that bad hair day much too well. The two young half-Saiyans thought their hair had been getting too long and decided to cut each other's hair. The two ended up fighting and ruining each other's hair. Instead getting short hair they ended up making their hair look like it had been through a blender. Gohan and Bulma had been forced to straighten out the two young half-Saiyan's hair until it looked like they were almost bald.

"And since I only have one hand I won't be as good as I was during that incident. Better to let someone who can use scissors properly cut your hair than someone with only one arm. If it makes you feel better I'll let mom cut my hair first. How does that sound?" offered Gohan.

Goten, Trunks, and ChiChi were a little shocked by what Gohan had just said. Gohan sat down in a chair and let his mother cut his hair. ChiChi cut Gohan's hair until it looked like when he first came to the past, if only slightly longer. Gohan ran his only hand through his newly cut hair.

"Thanks mom. Come on Goten. It's your turn." said Gohan.

Goten sighed and sat down in the chair. ChiChi got down to cutting her son's hair so she could actually see his face. Finally ChiChi was done. She had cut Goten's hair so it resembled how it looked before he began training with Goku, only the spikes in the back were a bit shorter.

In a few hours Goku and young Gohan returned to the house along with a surprise guest, Krillin. Krillin had found the father and son pair when they were fishing and accepted to offer to join them for dinner.

Goku, young Gohan, and Krillin all sat down at the table. Trunks and Goten set out the food. ChiChi and Gohan finished coking and joined everyone else while they ate.

ChiChi looked over at young Gohan when the meal was over. A warm smile was on the woman's face.

"Time to do your homework Gohan." said ChiChi.

"Okay mom." responded young Gohan.

The younger Gohan went up stairs to do his homework. Trunks and Goten got started on the dishes. Gohan helped his mother clean up the kitchen. Krillin just stared and wondered what Goku had in mind.

The Cell Games were fast approaching. Would the Z fighters be able to stop Cell? Could they save the world? Only time would tell.

**Please make your comments longer than just come sentence or a couple of words. I like long wordy reviews. Comment if you like the story.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Gohan awoke late at night. The half-Saiyan looked around the small room he, Trunks and Goten had been given to share. The room was small. The only place to sleep was the single bed and couch.

Gohan looked at the single bed. Trunks and Goten were both sleeping soundly sharing the same bed. When they had seen the conditions of the room, Gohan had insisted on taking the floor and the other two young half-Saiyans take the bed and couch. But Trunks and Goten had disagreed with their brother. The two half-Saiyans decided to share the bed and let Gohan have the couch. It wouldn't be much different that back in their own time.

Ever since they were young Trunks and Goten would occasionally sleep in the same bed. They even continued to do it into their current age. During the few weeks before they came to the past, Goten would sneak into Trunks' room and the two half-Saiyans would have spent hours talking. Sometimes they both became so tired that they just fell asleep next to each other. If Bulma ever found out she didn't mind and certainly didn't tell anyone.

Gohan arose from the couch. He looked at his two little brothers both sleeping soundly together. Gohan was grateful that his dad let the three of them borrow some more comfortable old clothes to sleep in. All the clothes they had left were either ruined or something that wouldn't be good for sleeping in.

Trunks and Goten wore identical black shorts and over sized t-shirts. Gohan just wore some sweat pants, a loose t-shirt, and plain white socks. Gohan preferred wearing short sleeves since it was easier for him to get undressed with only one arm.

The two teenage half-Saiyans continued to sleep silently. Trunks and Goten didn't even notice as Gohan readjusted the blanket that had shifted when the two had been sleeping. Gohan smiled and pat each of his brothers's on the head.

"Sleep well you two. We'll soon be in the battle for our lives. Something tells me were not all going to make it out of this. It's probably just my suicidal tendencies talking, but I still don't feel right about the Cell Games. But I promise the both of you I'll never let anything happen to either of you. You're both all I have left. I love you both and I don't know what I'd do without either of you." quietly said Gohan.

The door began to open. Gohan looked and saw his mother standing in the doorway. He didn't know how long ChiChi had been standing there, but Gohan was sure glad to see her. ChiChi looked nervous as she approached the older version of her first born.

"I think we need to talk." said ChiChi.

Gohan smiled at his mother.

"I'd like that." replied Gohan.

Mother and son left the bedroom and walked to the living room. The two sat down on a large couch. A weary silence hung in the air around parent and child. Finally ChiChi gathered up the strength to speak with her son.

"I wanted to talk to you about what was happening. From what I've been told about the world you come from you have had to live hard lives. You saw everyone you ever knew and loved be killed. All that pain and regret you must have felt and are still feeling. And I just added to that by calling you a monster. I'm sorry about everything. I hope you can forgive me Gohan, my son." apologised ChiChi.

Gohan smiled at his mother. The time traveling half-Saiyan was feeling something he hadn't felt since the Androids first appeared and killed the Z fighters in his time. He felt like he was at peace and could allow himself to relax. More importantly he felt he could open up to someone (besides Trunks and Goten) and accept that they wouldn't judge him for feeling the guilt of losing everyone he ever loved and cared about.

"I can forgive you mom. It's not your fault. I just lost control of myself. It wasn't your fault." assured Gohan.

ChiChi sighed. The Son woman remembered what Trunks had told her back at Capsule Corp.

"Do you feel like I forced you to become a scholar?" asked ChiChi.

Gohan was a little surprised by what his mother asked. The oldest time traveling half-Saiyan thought for a moment in silence before he came up with an answer to his mother's question.

"The you from my timeline wanted me to become a scholar, just like how you want my younger counterpart in this timeline to become a scholar. I guess if the Androids never showed up then I would have become a scholar, but I would have still felt like something was missing in my life. Whenever I trained with dad, Piccolo, or any of the others it always made me feel alive and like I was making a difference. Fighting is in my blood. I'm part Saiyan and Saiyans are warriors, not scholars. It just feels right when I'm fighting. Like I was meant to spend my life fighting and defending people." honestly told Gohan.

ChiChi looked down at the floor. A blank and unreadable expression grew on the woman's face. Gohan noticed the sudden change in his mother and he didn't like it one bit.

"I just don't want to lose my son. I already lost Goku once to fighting and I don't think I can go through losing Gohan like I did Goku. That's why I want Gohan to become a scholar. If he's a scholar then he can't die fighting. Then if Goku dies at least I won't lose my son as well." sadly said ChiChi.

ChiChi did her best to try and hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Gohan noticed as his mother began to cry. The half-Saiyan put his only remaining hand on his mother's shoulder for comfort. ChiChi clung to the older version of her son's only hand as if her life depended on it.

"You should have more faith in your son. He's a really strong warrior. The time we spent training together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber showed me just how strong he really is. My younger self is even stronger than I was at his age. He can look after himself. Besides I'll be there to protect him. It's the least I can do after he knocked some sense into me. After we defeat Cell there will be peace, but another enemy could appear. Dad's not always going to be around to stop it, the heart virus was proof enough, and someone is going to have to step in and take his place. I took my father's place in my timeline and my younger self might have to do the same in this timeline someday too. It's better to just be prepared for the end than wish you had prepared when it arrives." explained Gohan.

ChiChi looked at the older version of her first born son. The woman's face had returned to her normal strong and determined meaner. Gohan didn't know what was going to happen next, but it would defiantly surprise him.

"I might not want my little Gohan to fight, but it looks like I have no choice. I'm just going to have to let him fight. He is Goku's son after all. But just because my son is going to have to fight doesn't mean I'm going to let him become a muscle head like my husband. Gohan's still going to have to study and after the Cell Games are over he's going right back to the books. No one's going to change my mind about it. My son can train, but he's not going to be an idiot." declared ChiChi.

Gohan smiled at his mother. A small warm laugh escaped the half-Saiyan's throat.

"I think your Gohan wouldn't mind that. I did the same with Trunks and Goten. I forced those two to study just as much as they trained. I even had to come up with a system to make studying fun for them. Everyone one hour of studying they did, it equaled two hours of training. If they could get through forty or more hours of studying done in under a week then they would get a free day and I would show them a few moves they could use it a fight. Bulma actually like the idea and called me a genius for coming up with it. Let's just say it worked and those two are just as smart as they are skilled at fighting." exclaimed Gohan.

ChiChi smiled at her son. The mother and son pair stood and walked back to their rooms to get some sleep. When Gohan got back to the spare bedroom he noticed that Trunks and Goten were awake.

"What are you two doing up so early? Shouldn't you both still be sleep?" assumed Gohan.

Goten remained silent. Trunks gathered up the courage to speak to his brother and master.

"Goten and I woke up when we couldn't feel your ki in the room anymore. I guess after all that's happened we're still worried that you might still want to hurt yourself." embarrassedly said Trunks.

Goten looked Gohan in the eye as he spoke.

"We were just worried for nothing. It's actually quite childish. You're the adult and we're just kids. You should be worrying about us, not the other way around." sighed Goten.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. The oldest half-Saiyan sat down on the bed beside his two little brothers. Trunks and Goten crowded around Gohan like they were little kids, which they still were, in Gohan's mind anyway. No matter how old they got Gohan would continue to see Trunks and Goten as no more than his two younger kid brothers.

"It's alright you two. I know you worry about me. If either of you acted like I did then I wouldn't want you out of my sight. You don't have to worry. I'm in control of myself. I was just talking to mom. We patched things up and she agreed to let my younger self continue to train after the Cell Games, as long as he kept up with his studies. I even suggested the method I used on you two. So there's nothing for either of you two to worry about." assured Gohan.

Goten fell back into the bed.

"Mom's going to kill the kid version of you if she uses your technique. I know I barely survived it." complained Goten.

Trunks looked back at his brother and best friend.

"You can barely survive anything that involves thinking Goten. I'm surprised you even know how to think." joked Trunks.

Goten sat up and shot a glare at his best friend and brother.

"Well excuse me from not being a genius like you, Gohan and Bulma. Some of us actually prefer focusing on finding ways to stay alive than try and become a scholar. Besides when has chemistry or algebra ever come in handing battling the Androids?" grumbled Goten.

Gohan decided to intervene before a fight started.

"That's enough you two. Now go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Soon it will be our time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and I want all three of us to use all the time before and after we have to our best advantage. Am I clear." instructed Gohan.

"Yes Gohan." said Trunks and Goten in unison.

The two young half-Saiyans settled back down and drifted off to sleep. Gohan watch the two for a little while before joining his brothers in dreamland.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Gohan watched as Trunks and Goten spared against each other in their base forms. The three time traveling half-Saiyan brothers had woken up early and had been training for over four hours nonstop. Gohan had given both of his little brothers to practice sparing in their base forms and not go Super Saiyan. Gohan had wanted to read Trunks and Goten's power level and see how much training they would have needed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The oldest half-Saiyan suspected that Piccolo should have already been out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Vegeta should have begun his training. That meant they only had one day until it was their turn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And Gohan was going to make use of all the time they had during, before and after they went into the hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for the Cell Games.

Goku came flying towards the three half-Saiyan brothers. Gohan turned and faced his father. Trunks and Goten immediately stopped sparing. The two young half-Saiyans watched as their older brother and Son Goku stared down each other for what felt like hours. Finally Goku spoke and told the three half-Saiyans what he wanted.

"ChiChi, Gohan and I are going on a picnic. I was wondering if you three would like to come along?" asked Goku.

Gohan looked back at Trunks and Goten. The two teenagers just blankly stared back at Gohan. Gohan knew that Trunks and Goten had never experienced anything normal during the Androids reign and were forced to grow up pretty fast because of it. This could be their last chance to enjoy something normal before they were forced to fight in the Cell Games. Gohan came up with his answer.

"The three of us will join you dad. We could use a break anyways. Come on Trunks, Goten. That's enough training for now. We can pick things up from here when we get back." answered Gohan.

Goku and the three future half-Saiyans flew back to the Son house. They all pilled into the car (it was amazing there was enough room for all of them) and began the long drive. Gohan, Trunks and Goten were all surprised that Goku was the one driving. The three half-Saiyan brothers just hoped Goku didn't get into some crazy road race or something.

Finally after a long and boring drive the group arrived at their destination, a tranquil meadow on the edge of a lake. ChiChi began to set things up for the picnic. Trunks and Goten helped her get things ready for everyone. Goku, Gohan and his younger counterpart just stood off to the side, looking at the lake.

"Wash your hands guys. Lunch is ready." called ChiChi.

The three Saiyans hurried to get their empty stomachs filled. Gohan looked at all the food. He noticed that Trunks and Goten's mouths were watering and they looked like they were about to devour all the food right in front of them (which they could do, being Saiyans and all). Gohan knew what his two little brothers were thinking. They had heard so many stories about ChiChi and her great food that it was making them act like starved and half dying beggars.

"This looks great ChiChi. You've really out done yourself this time." declared Goku.

ChiChi smiled at her husband. The woman then looked at the two youngest time traveling half-Saiyans. Trunks and Goten had already begun to eat and ChiChi wanted to know if they liked her cooking.

"So what do you two think?" wondered ChiChi.

The two half-Saiyan brothers swallowed before answering.

"This is the best food I've ever tasted. You really weren't lying when you said mom's food was the best in the world Gohan. Although you forgot to mention how tasty it really is." stated Goten.

"I fully agree with you for once goten. This is definitely the best food I've had in a long time. My mom is a great cook, but none of her food even comes close to this. I surprised you don't own a restaurant with your great cooking skills." replied Trunks.

ChiChi smiled at laughed. Trunks and Goten went back to eating.

Gohan looked at his father. He still had something on his mind and he wanted to get it out of the way before he ate anything.

"Dad, since when do you know how to drive?" asked Gohan.

ChiChi answered the older version of her first son before her husband could answer for himself.

"Goku got his license three years ago. He and Piccolo took a driving test." told ChiChi.

The three future half-Saiyans were all stunned. Who in their right mind would give Son Goku a driver's license? Goku was great at a lot of things, flying, martial arts, keeping the universe safe from evil rulers bent on galactic domination, but driving wasn't one of them.

"And they actually gave him a license?" stuttered Gohan.

"Not exactly. Piccolo and Goku decided to have a race during their driving test and they were flying across the road like a couple of sixteen year olds. Leave it to you guys to turn something as simple as a driving test into a completion. It was a wonder no one got hurt." sighed ChiChi.

ChiChi looked at her husband. Goku laughed and gave out the typical Son grin.

"Well my driving instructor might have hurt his lungs screaming. He sure was scared." chuckled Goku.

"Can you blame him? From what I hear you nearly had fifty head on collisions." recalled ChiChi.

Goku nervously grinned.

"Some of them were kind of close." said Goku.

"After that day I never thought Goku would get his license. But then I pleaded with the instructor to give him one more chance. Finally after five more tries this big lug of mine finally got it right." cheerfully said ChiChi.

The three future half-Saiyans were left speechless. Trunks and Goten's mouths were wide open. Gohan just looked blankly at his father as Goku continued to eat.

"So are you glad that dad got his license?" asked Gohan.

Gohan would have rather stuck to flying than being in a car. He knew Trunks and Goten felt the same way. It was a lot safer for them to fly on their own using ki than for one of them to be behind the wheel of a car.

"I sure am glad Goku got his license. I love it when he drives me places." answered ChiChi.

"I bet you go." quietly said Gohan.

ChiChi smiled and looked over the horizon.

"You know it's really the smallest things that can make you happy in your life. A nice drive. A family picnic on a warm day. Or when you close your eyes and fall into your husband's arms." happily said ChiChi.

Goku looked at ChiChi. His lap and face were stuffed with food.

"My hands are full." muttered Goku.

ChiChi nearly fainted. Trunks, Goten and young Gohan laughed. Gohan was glad to see his younger brothers smiling and enjoying themselves.

When the meal was finished everyone just lied around. Hours peacefully went by for everyone. ChiChi looked at her husband who lied beside her.

"Goku we can visit Master Roshi's on the way back if you like." offered ChiChi.

Goku looked at his wife. He nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a swarm of jets passed over head. The family looked at the passing jets with confusion and slight curiosity. Gohan had a bad feeling about the jets. He knew it had to do something with Cell.

The group packed up and piled into the car. They began to drive to the city. As they continued to get closer and closer to the city the roads leading out kept on getting more and more crowded. With only seven days to the Cell Games who could blame anyone.

The city was like a ghost town. Suddenly there was an announcement on the car radio. The military was going to attack Cell. The Sons and Trunks could barely hear the News reporter over the sound of the gun shots. After a few moments the radio broadcast went dead. Every one of those people had been killed by Cell.

Goku turned off the radio and tried to keep his ki under control. Trunks and Goten both clenched their teeth and clung to their swords. Gohan recognised the look he saw in the eyes of his brothers and father. It was a look he had carried ever time he went into battle.

"How could they be so foolish? Guns and missiles won't stop Cell. The Androids from our time were immune to guns. The Androids in this time are way stronger than the ones I know and Cell it a thousand times stronger than them. Those fools just got themselves killed for nothing." thought Gohan.

Goku grit his teeth. The Saiyan tried his best to keep from releasing any of his ki.

"That monster." growled Goku.

Goku stopped the car and got out. He looked at his wife before leaving.

"I'm sorry about this ChiChi but I have to go. I need to ask Piccolo something." seriously said Goku.

Goku used Instant Transmition and disappeared to the Outlook. Gohan suspected what his father was doing.

"Dad's going to see if Piccolo and Kami can separate. With Kami gone there are no more Dragon Balls. What dad doesn't know is that once two Namekians merge it is a permanent deal. The Piccolo from my time told me about that before he died fighting against the Androids. It's useless. Unless dad can find where New Namek is and get one of the Namekians to become Earth's new Guardian then we won't have any Dragon balls. We never found the location of New Namek in our time. Even if we found New Namek it would have taken too long to build a space ship and travel there. That's why we never used the Namekian Dragon balls. By the time we got there the Androids would have already destroyed the entire planet. But with dad's Instant Transmition we might actually have a chance." exclaimed Gohan.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten got out of the car. ChiChi looked at the two older versions of her sons and the older version of Bulma's son.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked ChiChi.

Gohan looked at his mother.

"We're going to the Lookout mom. I'm sorry but dad could use our help. Besides it will be our turn to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber soon." said Gohan.

Goten decided it would be best if he helped his brother so he decided to put in his two sense and speak.

"We'll be fine mom. We've handled worse than this back in our time. We can look after ourselves. You don't have to worry about us." assured Goten.

Trunks looked at the mother of his two brothers.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to Goten ChiChi. You have my word. Gohan knows what he is doing. You just have to trust him. Don't worry, we'll be fine." insisted Trunks.

The three half-Saiyan brothers took to the sky. The three half-Saiyans flew to the Lookout at top speed. All ChiChi could do was watch helplessly as the future half-Saiyans got farther and farther from her sight.

"Please come back safe. All of you." whispered ChiChi.

There was nothing anyone could do. Cell was growing more powerful and would destroy the world. All anyone could do was wait and hope the nightmare would end.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

After what felt like hours of flying Gohan, Trunks, and Goten finally made it to the Lookout. The three half-Saiyan brothers landed on the Lookout. The only ones the half-Saiyan brothers could see were Piccolo and Mr. Popo.

Piccolo looked at the older version of his student and the other two younger time traveling half-Saiyans. Gohan smiled at his old mentor. The oldest of the half-Saiyans approached the Namekian.

"Piccolo did my dad come by here? We have to tell him about the Dragon Balls. He doesn't know that Namekians can't separate after they fuse. He needs to know if we want to get a new set of dragon balls." stated Gohan.

Piccolo emotionlessly looked at Gohan.

"I already told Goku all he needs to know. He left to get a new guardian. He left for King Kai's planet to find the location of New Namek. He should be back any moment know." informed Piccolo.

Suddenly Goku reappeared with a young child Namekian at his side. Gohan recognised the child Namekian from his trip to the original Planet Namek in his time. The young Namekian that was going to become Earth new Guardian was Dende.

Dende was the equivalent of young Gohan's age, but Gohan knew he was gifted with wisdom and knowledge beyond his years. Dende wore a white robe and red vest.

"Look who I brought home for dinner everybody." cheerfully said Goku.

"Dende." gasped Piccolo.

"Is he our new guardian?" asked Mr. Popo.

Goku nodded his head. Piccolo approached his former enemy.

"Are you sure it's not too much for him? He's just a boy." said Piccolo.

Dende began to feel a little nervous. Goku looked at the young Namekian in reassurance.

"Don't worry. Now sit tight. I'm going to visit Krillin and Gohan." told Goku.

Goku used Instant Transmition and disappeared from sight. A few moments later Goku reappeared with Krillin and young Gohan at his side.

"Krillin, Gohan, you're here." exitedly said Dende.

Krillin and the young Gohan were excited to see Dende.

"Dende, it's you." cheered Krillin.

Krillin, young Gohan, and Dende all raced to each other. The three friends couldn't hide the sheer joy on their faces.

"It's been so long. It sure is good to see you Dende." happily said Krillin.

"So is it true that you're going to be taking over Kami's position?" wondered young Gohan.

"I think." answered Dende.

Krillin laughed and smiled at the young Namek.

"Guardian of Earth that's a heck of a title." stated Krillin.

"Now we can see each other every day." realised young Gohan.

Piccolo got everyone's attention. Everyone looked at the older Namekian.

"Now Dende are you absolutely sure you are ready to handle the dragon balls?" asked Piccolo.

Goku looked at Piccolo.

"Lighten up Piccolo. After all, the old guy told me that Dende was one of the most talented Nameks on their planet." told Goku.

The younger version of Gohan was confused by who his father was talking about.

"Old guy?" quietly asked young Gohan.

"He's talking about our elder." replied Dende.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and gave the traditional famous Son grin.

"That's right. That old guy said that Dende has all it takes to be a good guardian for Earth." assured Goku.

A small smile crept onto Dende's face as he spoke.

"I'm pretty sure I can make some new dragon balls in one hundred days." stated Dende.

All the Saiyans began to look worried. Gohan approached his old friend.

"I'm afraid we don't have one hundred days. We barely have a week before the Cell Games." reminded Gohan.

Everyone tried to find a way around their current problem. Dende got an idea of how to make the new dragon balls.

"Hold on. If you still have the old dragon balls and the model of the dragon, I should be able to do it right away." concluded Dende.

Piccolo blankly looked at everyone.

"The old dragon balls are scattered across the Earth changed into stone." told Piccolo.

"Yes and the dragon mode is still in my room." said Mr. Popo.

They had everything they needed to make the new dragon balls. Suddenly Krillin remembered the most important thing about the dragon balls.

"Dende, what about wishes? Can you make it grant three just like on Namek?' asked Krillin.

Dende looked at the bald monk.

"Sure I can." replied Dende.

Piccolo remembered the difference in strength of the wishes between Earth's dragon balls and those from Namek.

"What about its power? This isn't Namek. And with three wishes the dragon might be weakened. Now think can you make it bring back all those killed by Cell with one wish?" exclaimed Piccolo.

Dende looked down at the ground.

"Well all I have to do is rechannel some of its energy into its wishing power. But that way it will only be able to grand two wishes each time." answered Dende.

Everyone was impressed by the thought of getting two wishes from the dragon.

"Wow you can really do that Dende?" gasped young Gohan.

"I sure can." said Dende.

Piccolo was satisfied with the answer.

"Good enough. Make the dragon like that." instructed Piccolo.

"Yes. I'll try. So should I start?" wondered Dende.

Piccolo looked at the Guardian of Earth's assistant.

"Mr. Popo can you bring us the model of the dragon please?" asked Piccolo.

Mr. Popo left and returned with the model of the dragon. Dende was fascinated by the dragon.

"What an interesting shape. I guess I'll begin." decided Dende.

The Z fighters all wished Dende good luck. Dende began to chant in the Namekian tongue. The small dragon statue turned into seven beams of light. The beams separated and reactivated the seven dragon balls scattered throughout the planet.

"It's all done. The dragon can be summoned as soon as the dragon balls are collected." told Dende.

No one could believe how fast the dragon balls were reenergised. Goku went off to get the dragon radar from Bulma and then collect the dragon balls. Everyone wished Goku good luck on his journey.

Trunks was a bit worried by how calm Goku had been the past few days. Goten sensed the tension in his brother. The younger future half-Saiyan put a hand on his year older brother's shoulder. Trunks was surprised to feel s hand on his shoulder then looked to see it was Goten.

"What's wrong Trunks? And don't try to say nothing. I know that look in your eye. You only ever get it when you know something isn't right. So talk before I make you." lightly joked Goten.

Trunks smiled at his brother.

"I never could get anything past you Goten. I'm just worried by how calm Goku's been the past few days. The Cell Games are less than a week away. The world could end for all we know, and he's acting like nothing could go wrong. I just don't get it. How can Goku be so calm? It just doesn't make any sense." exclaimed Trunks.

Goten looked away from his brother, a knowing look in his eye. The kind of look he only got when he was trying to hide something. Lucky for Goten no one noticed.

Gohan looked at his younger counterpart. The two Gohans looked into each other's eyes, neither of them moving.

"Did dad tell you anything? We've all heard him say that Cell is stronger than all of us and that Cell has no weaknesses. Then why is he acting so cheerful?" wondered Gohan.

Goten clenched his teeth and tried to go unnoticed. Something wasn't right with the youngest of the future half-Saiyans, but no one was paying enough attention to notice.

The younger Gohan looked at his older counterpart. The youngest half-Saiyan had no idea what his father had hidden up his sleeve.

"I asked dad about it but he didn't tell me anything. All he says is don't worry." responded young Gohan.

No one could make any sense of what Goku meant. The warriors all departed and decided to pass the time waiting for Goku to return with the dragon balls in different ways.

Gohan decided to have trunks and Goten get in a little extra training. Gohan had his two younger brothers go Super Saiyan and spar against each other as they flew around the Lookout. Trunks and Goten did as their brother said and began to spar.

In a few hours Vegeta emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Everyone could feel the increase in Vegeta's ki, but it was not as great an increase as it had been the first time he and Trunks had used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Gohan looked back at Trunks and Goten. The two younger half-Saiyans looked at their older brother. All three of them were thinking the same thing. Would they be strong enough to defeat Cell? Did they have enough time for everyone to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Was there even a way to defeat Cell? The only way to know for sure was if they tried.

Gohan looked at the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks and Goten could easily see the storm of emotions in their brother and master's eyes as he tried to appear clam and in control.

"Let's go you two. We have a long year of training ahead of us. This isn't going to be like the last time either of you two trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goten we're going to be staying in for the whole year so you're going to have to handle whatever the Hyperbolic Time Chamber throws at you. You're not training with dad. Expect this to be extra hard for you given the circumstances. And Trunks this isn't going to be like when you trained with Vegeta. You're going to have to work with Goten and listen to me. You're not going to be training on your own. I'll expect the both of you to train together and do exactly as I say. Am I understood?" exclaimed Gohan.

Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan with the fire of the Saiyan fighting spirit in their eyes.

"We understand Gohan. I'll follow you until we have Cell and those Androids at our mercy." swore Trunks.

"You won't be disappointed Gohan. We won't fail you. You can count on us." declared Goten.

Gohan looked at his brothers and smiled.

"They're not those little kids that I had to protect from the Androids at Super World. They're both true warriors now. But they still have a lot to learn. I love dad, but he's to gentle for Goten to have actually learned anything he could use to fight Cell. And Vegeta is just to Vegeta. From how Trunks acted when he first came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it was like he was a completely different person. He was to tense and impatient, that's why he was so foolish when he fought against Cell. It's going to take me the entire year to smooth out and fix the problems those two might have gotten when they trained with their fathers. Whatever they learn it has to be fast. The Cell Games are right around the corner." thought Gohan.

The three half-Saiyan brothers entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Z fighters all stared as the three entered the chamber. When the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber closed the training began.

Trunks and Goten quickly changed back into their Saiyan armor and strapped their swords to their backs. Gohan took off his gi with the Capsule Corp. logo and decided to just go around for the year using the not completely destroyed pants from one of his spare gis.

When the three brothers were properly dressed things started to get serious. The three walked out of the small house into the white nothingness that surrounded it. Gohan looked at Trunks and Goten.

"You two come at me with all you've got. Don't hold anything back." challenged Gohan.

Trunks and Goten powered up and charged at Gohan. Gohan easily kept up with his two brothers in his base form. It was going to be a long and hard year of training before any of the half-Saiyan brothers saw the outside world or anything ever again.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

A year had passed since Gohan, Trunks, and Goten entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The three half-Saiyans were getting ready to leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. During their year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber the three half-Saiyan brothers had grown stronger and slightly changed in appearance.

Trunks had become more muscled and his lavender was now shoulder length. Goten was also more muscled, but was more thin and lean than Trunks, and his wild spiked black hair had grown past his shoulders. Both had completely ruined their Saiyan battle armor.

Gohan walked into the building he and his brothers had been living in the past year. Trunks and Goten looked at their older brother. Like them Gohan had become more muscles, his hair had grown slightly longer, and his clothes were a complete mess.

Gohan smiled as he tossed Trunks and Goten each their own capsule. The two half-Saiyans easily caught the capsules. Trunks and Goten were a bit confused by the capsules Gohan had given them.

"What's with the capsules Gohan?" asked Goten.

"We only have a few more hours in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I don't see what we could use in the next few hours you couldn't have given us a year ago." questioned Trunks.

A mischievous smirk crept onto Gohan's face. He held a capsule in his only remaining hand.

"Just see for yourself. I'm pretty sure you'll like them." assured Gohan.

The two half-Saiyans shrugged and released their capsules. Gohan released his a few seconds later. The capsules opened and revealed three new sets of gis.

Trunks and Goten were confused. The two picked up their respective gis and looked at them in confusion. Gohan decided to enlighten his brothers about the gift he had given each of them.

"I had Bulma, the one from this time; make those before we went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I such out of the house and went to Capsule Corp. I told her we would all need some new clothes, and I was right. That armors not going to stand up against Cell. Go ahead and try them on. You don't have to wear them if you don't want to. I just thought you would like something to wear until you could get a replacement for your armor if you wished." explained Gohan.

Trunks and Goten gladly got out of the destroyed Saiyan armor. Trunks was still mad at Vegeta and didn't want to look anything like the Saiyan prince. And Goten just plain didn't like the armor in the first place.

The two half-Saiyans changed into the gis given to them by their brother and master Gohan. They wore identical orange gis with Gohan's simble for 'Han' on the back. A dark blue sash kept the gi in place. Both wore boots and had their hair tied back in short ponytails. The only difference was that Goten wore blue wristbands and Trunks didn't.

Trunks strapped his single sword to his back. Goten secured both his broad swords to his back like his brother.

When they were dressed, Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan. Gohan changed into a gi identical to Trunks and Goten's. He look exactly like his two younger brothers, accept he wore a blue weighted training shirt with elbow length sleeves.

Without another word the three future half-Saiyan brothers left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. All they could do was wait for the Cell Games. And that sad day eventually came faster than anyone had realised.

All the Z fighters were gathered at the Lookout waiting for Goku to show up. Goku appeared out of nowhere using Instant Transmition. Everyone looked at the Saiyan that was still in Super Saiyan form.

"Hey guys. Today's the day. Where's Vegeta?" asked Goku.

Goku noticed for the first time the Saiyan prince wasn't anywhere in sight. Piccolo blankly looked at the Super Saiyan in front of him.

"He went on ahead." blankly told Piccolo.

"I see. He must be pumped up from all his training. So what level is he at?" calmly asked Goku.

The Z fighters and three future half-Saiyans looked at the ground. No one said a word. Goku began to get a little confused.

"Hey guys. What's with the silent treatment? Anybody want to explain?" wondered Goku.

Krillin looked at his best friend and former training partner.

"Goku we seem to have a bit of a problem here. It's about the dragon. You see, Dende made it so all the people killed by Cell can be brought back by one wish. But unlike on Namek this dragon can't restore anyone who has died before." sadly told Krillin.

Dende looked at the ground in self disappointment.

"I'm sorry I should have told you that before I made it Goku." apologised Dende.

Goku smiled at the young Guardian of Earth.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. Cell's not going to beat us guys." assured Goku.

Goten tried to keep his emotions and ki under control. Krillin just couldn't believe what his best friend just said.

"Do I have to remind you we're fighting Cell here?" recalled Krillin.

"Just take it easy. Now let's hurry up or we're going to be late." calmly said Goku.

The warriors took to the sky and began to fly to the Cell Games stadium. They met up with Yamcha and Tien on the way. The plan was to have all the Saiyans and piccolo fight first, and then everyone else would come in as back up.

Soon the Z fighters and the future half-Saiyans reached the Cell Games stadium. Vegeta, a repaired Android 16, and some big muscled man with an afro and mustache by the name of Hercule Satan were all standing around the ring. Cell was in the center.

Android 16 approached the Z fighters. Krillin smiled at the approaching Android.

"Android 16, you're back." cheered Krillin.

"Yes and thank you, because of your help I am at last fully functional again." robotically thanked 16.

"You're welcome." replied Krillin.

Goku approached the Android.

"My name's Goku." introduced Goku.

Android 16 remained silent. Some of the Z fighters began to worry that 16 might attack Goku.

"I know your name. I was created only to destroy you. Though I've chosen not to." robotically told 16.

The Cell Games were about to begin. Goku decided to go first. Hercule Satan through a fit and declared that he was going the fight Cell first. The Z fighters decided to let Mr. Satan do what he wanted. Cell made quick work of Mr. Satan and two of his students. Now the real fighting could begin.

Goku was about to step into the ring. Goten went to his father's side before he stepped on the floor of the Cell Games stadium. Goku looked at the future version of his son who wasn't born yet.

"What is it son?" wondered Goku.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck dad. Do your best when you fight Cell." encouraged Goten.

Goku smiled at his son. Father and son embraced. Goku let go of Goten and walked into the arena. Goten stuffed something inside his gi without anyone noticing.

Cell and Goku stared each other down. The Z fighters and three future half-Saiyans waited until Goku began to fight Cell. The News team just panicked that the world was going to end now that Mr. Satan had been defeated.

"As I'm sure you know by now I've been waiting for this. Killing the helpless quickly grows old. I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body." told Cell.

Goku glared at his opponent.

"I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us." recalled Goku.

"Perfection." replied Cell.

Cell and Goku began to fight. The two enemies were evenly matched. Whatever Cell through at Goku, Goku was able to return with just as much force. Soon the two were off the ground and battling in mid air, moving faster than the eye could see. Even the Z fighters, who were use to the intensely high speed all of them could fight at, had a hard time of keeping up with Goku and Cell as they continued to fight.

After a long and difficult fight the two opponents landed on the ground. Neither looked like they had broken a single sweat.

"I suppose that was a good enough warm up." said Cell.

Hercule and the News man were shocked that Cell and Goku hadn't even begun to fight seriously. The Z fighters knew better than most how powerful Goku had become and just how truly dangerous Cell was, some more than others.

Goku dropped into his flawless fighting stance. The Saiyan released all of his power. Everyone watched in surprise and shock as Goku's ki went through the roof. Was this why Goku had been so calm before the Cell Games? Did he have some hidden power that could destroy Cell? The Z fighters and everyone else around the world were about to find out.

The ground began to shake as Goku released more and more of his ki. Finally after a long wait Cell and Goku continued their fight. The two were evenly matched, Goku maybe even being a bit stronger then Cell. Fearing his own demise Cell resorted to trickery, but it didn't stop Goku. Not even when Cell released a powerful Kamehameha that would have destroyed the entire planet, Goku never backed down. He deflected the Kamehameha and returned to the ground to continue his fight with Cell.

Only something wasn't right. Cell seemed to have grown faster that when the fight started. Goku was at a disadvantage. He had lost his edge. The two continued to fight what seemed like a meaningless battle.

Suddenly they stopped. Cell and Goku just hung in mid air. They appeared to be having some sort of conversation but no one, not even Piccolo, could make out what they were saying. Goku turned around and looked down at the Z fighters.

"Get away from the ring! NOW!" shouted Goku.

When Cell began to power up everyone got what Goku meant. The Z fighters got out of the way as fast as they could before Cell destroyed the ring. Everyone watched, some in horror and others in desperation, as Goku and Cell landed on the ground.

"How the whole desert is our ring. Let's say the last one standing wins the game." suggested Cell.

"I see. So it's a fight to the finish?" assumed Goku.

"Would you have it any other way?" asked Cell.

"No. I guess not." replied Goku.

The fight between Cell and Goku continued. Finally after a long a gruesome fight, Goku sensed his opportunity to win. The Saiyan flew high into the air and began to release a Kamehameha wave. Everyone, including Cell, where shocked by what Goku was doing. Didn't he know if he released the Kamehameha from that height, it wouldn't just destroy Cell but the whole world with him?

Suddenly Goku disappeared from everyone's sight. The Saiyan reappeared right in front of Cell, still powering up the Kamehameha .So that had been Goku's plan. It was a fake out. Get Cell to drop his guard and attack when he least expected it.

Goku released the Kamehameha wave. Cell was engulfed in the powerful attack and was completely destroyed. Goku had done it. He had destroyed Cell. The world was now safe.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Goku stood over the half disintegrated body of Cell. Everyone was glad Cell was defeated, but some remained a bit tense. Cell was gone, so why were they still so worried? Suddenly Gohan felt a rise in a powerful ki. The one armed warrior looked in the direction of his father.

"Dad, get out of there. Cell's going to regenerate." yelled Gohan.

As Gohan spoke Cell's decapitated body stood back up. Everyone was left speechless and in complete terror. Slowly Cell began to grow a new upper body. In a few moments Cell's new upper body emerged from his destroyed lower half.

"I should have known you would be able to regenerate yourself." seriously said Goku.

"Of course. Thanks to Piccolo." stated Cell.

Goku dropped into his fighting stance.

"I might not have beaten you with that blast Cell, but I can sense your power level has gone down sharply because of it." noticed Goku.

"Perhaps, but you're the one who seems to have trouble catching his breath. I know what you did. You pushed most of your energy into that last attack, but I'm still standing." replied Cell.

Cell and Goku resumed their fight. Goku fought to the best of his abilities, throwing ki blasts and trying to stay ahead of Cell, but it was no use. Cell and Goku's ki was draining fast, but Goku's was draining faster than Cell's. It was hopeless. This was the end.

Goku landed on the ground. He was battle torn and dripping with sweat. The Saiyan did something no one, not even Cell, expected him to do.

"You win Cell. I quit. I'm not match for you." said Goku.

No one could believe what they were hearing. Goku had just quit. If Goku quit then Cell was more powerful than anyone had thought. They were all doomed.

"Very well Goku. You may do as you wish. But if there is no one left to fight me I will reduce this planet to rubble." shouted Cell.

"Not so fast Cell. I may be giving up, but that doesn't mean the tournament's over. There's still one more person for you to fight." stated Goku.

"You're not serious?" questioned Cell.

Goku turned away from Cell. He looked at the cliff the Z fighters and three future half-Saiyans were standing on.

"Gohan can you come over here?" asked Goku.

Gohan looked at his younger counterpart.

"We better both go. Just to be safe." suggested Gohan.

The child nodded. Gohan and his child counterpart took off and landed near their father. Goku looked at the two versions of his first born.

"You don't need to be here son. I was asking for the Gohan from this timeline." corrected Goku.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But he's just a kid. He can't go up against Cell alone. When I was his age I barely survived the Androids. Let me fight dad. If I don't win then Trunks or Goten can take my place. And if they can't defeat Cell then let Vegeta, Piccolo, or one of the others fight. Save the kid only if we have no other choices. Just don't be foolish and make the biggest mistake of your life." insisted Gohan.

Goku looked from his future son to his current son.

"My Gohan has an incredible power. I know you can feel it too. Son, did we ever move too fast for you to see us?" wondered Goku.

The younger version of Gohan shook his head.

"No I could see it all. But that's only because you weren't fighting Cell with your full power." answered young Gohan.

Goku smiled at his son.

"I don't know about Cell but I was giving it my all. You thought I was holding back because you were comparing my power with your own." clarified Goku.

Gohan was shocked. He looked at his younger self.

"Is this true what dad says? Are you really that powerful?" questioned Gohan.

"Yes." simply answered young Gohan.

Gohan couldn't believe how much stronger his child counterpart was from him. He was just as strong, perhaps a little stronger, than his father, but here his child self was said to be stronger than Goku. He just couldn't believe it.

Gohan and Goku moved off to the side. Goku felt around for something in his gi, but couldn't find it.

"That's strange. Where did my Senzu Beans go?" quietly wondered Goku.

Back on the cliff everyone was watching as things continued to unfold. Goten held a small bag in his hand. He opened the bag and inside was revealed to be two Senzu beans.

"Sorry dad but I wasn't just going to allow you to ruin our chance for defeating Cell. You showed mercy on Frieza and look where that got you. We can't have you give into anything at this moment. The fate of your world and mine hang in the balance. I'm sorry but I will let nothing stop me from saving this timeline or stop me from getting back so I can save my own." thought Goten.

Since he couldn't find a Senzu Bean Goku decided to let it be. He might not have liked letting his son fight an unfair battle, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to take a Senzu bean away from one of his friends in case they really did need it, so he was forced to leave the matter alone.

Goku and Gohan returned to the other Z fighters. The Z fighters all shot Goku questioning glances, but the Saiyan just ignored them. Gohan was worried about his younger self and how the child version of him would do fighting Cell.

The younger Gohan dropped into his fighting stance and released all of his ki. The ground began to shake under the release of young Gohan's ki. No one could believe it. The younger Gohan was more powerful than his father or future self.

Now it was time. The youngest half-Saiyan faced Cell. Cell didn't take the half-Saiyan very seriously.

The two began to fight. Young Gohan held his own against Cell. At some points Cell looked like he was at a disadvantage against the child half-Saiyan.

Whenever Cell attacked the child would fight back. Nothing would stand in his way. The younger version of Gohan was sworn to defeat Cell.

Once during the fight it looked like Cell had the child half-Saiyan defeated, but he was wrong. The younger Gohan was able to escape from the rock pile Cell trapped him under and come out unscathed. The child warned Cell about the incredible power he had locked inside of him.

Cell was intrigued. Now he had something to work for. He would bring out the child's true power and fight him at full strength. It was a malicious plan and Cell loved it.

Cell inflicted all the pain he could on the young warrior. The Z fighters just stared in disbelief that Goku would sit back and watch his son be killed. It took all of Gohan's strength to keep from flying off to help his younger counterpart. He even had to make trunks and Goten swear not to do anything.

Piccolo and Goku got into an argument about how foolish Goku was being to let a child fight Cell on his own. While the Saiyan and Namekian argued, Android 16 rushed into the battle field. 16 grabbed Cell from behind when the monster had his guard down.

The Z fighters were about ready to rush in to help 16 when the Android stopped them. Android 16 looked back at the Z fighters while he continued to try and hold onto Cell.

"No. Stay back. I will kill him by self destructing." robotically shouted 16.

The Z fighters and Cell were shocked. 16 was going to destroy himself to try and save everyone else. 16 tried to self destruct but it didn't work. Krillin knew why 16 couldn't destroy himself.

"You can't 16 because you balm was removed." shouted Krillin.

All the warriors were shocked.

"I overheard Bulma talking about it. She and her dad found that balm while they were fixing you and they removed it. It's gone now. You'll have to fight him another way." exclaimed Krillin.

Cell was amused by what he had heard.

"Sorry 16 but it looks like I am staying." laughed Cell.

Cell escaped from 16's grasp and destroyed the weaker Android with a ki blast. 16's body was blown into scrap metal. Cell kicked 16's head out of the way before he continued to fight the child version of Gohan.

Suddenly Cell produced nine things from his body. The creatures were nine small blue versions of Cell. Cell looked at his 'children' and evilly smiled.

"Now my dear children. Those nine on the cliff are your enemies. Give them pain. Kill them if you can. Now go." ordered Cell.

The nine Cell jr.'s flew towards the cliff. Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten powered up the Super Saiyan. Goku and the rest of the Z fighters got ready to fight.

The Cell jr.s had the Z fighter and three future half-Saiyan brothers on the ropes. No matter how hard they tried to fight back the warriors were no match for the children of Cell. Finally Cell gave the order for his children to destroy all of the warriors.

The young Gohan was shocked. His ki began to raise in anger. Out of nowhere Android 16's head rolled in front of the child half-Saiyan.

"Android 16." gasped young Gohan.

"Gohan let it go. It is not a sin, to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is one of those beens. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it." robotically explained 16.

Cell looked at the head of the Android he had destroyed.

"This sentimental downpour is killing me. It's so nice of you to help 16, but I plan on doing this my way." stated Cell.

16 looked at the youngest half-Saiyan.

"Please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength. My scanners sensed it. Just let it go." robotically begged 16.

Cell stepped on Android 16's head, destroying it like the rest of 16's body. The monster smirked as the last bit of the Android finally died.

"Yet another fighter you could have saved." said Cell.

Something in young Gohan just snapped. He let go of all his restraints and everything that held him back. His power began to increase until it reached a new level. He had done it. The child version of Gohan had become the first ever Super Saiyan 2. But would it be enough to destroy Cell?

**So what do you think? Comment if you like the story. And please make the comments more than just one word please? I am one for really long and wordy reviews. It gets a bit annoying when all the reviews I get are just one sentence or more often only one word long. So please just do a long review, please?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The child Super Saiyan continued to release his energy. All the warriors were shocked by the power he held. Gohan was especially surprised by how powerful his younger counterpart was.

Cell smirked at the youngest of the half-Saiyans. This is what he had been waiting for. Now the real fun could begin.

"That's it. You are making the same mistake trunks made boy. Don't think you can beat me just by powering up." stated Cell.

As the child version of Gohan continued to power up, the Z fighters and three future half-Saiyans continued their fight with the Cell jr.s. The Cell jr.s made easy work of the warriors without even breaking a sweat.

Finally young Gohan was done powering up. His muscles had expanded, but he was still able to move fast. His hair had become more spiked and blue sparks of energy danced around his body. The child was ready to fight.

The youngest half-Saiyan approached the monster he was sworn to destroy. Cell was at first scared of the child's power, but then he was thrilled.

"At last, you've come out of hiding. Now the game will really get exiting." declared Cell.

One of the Cell jr.s lunged at the child half-Saiyan. With one punch the younger Gohan destroyed the Cell jr. The Z fighters, future half-Saiyans, and even Cell were shocked by how easily the child had destroyed one of Cell's children.

The younger Gohan spotted two Cell jr.s ganging up of Krillin. The youngest half-Saiyan disappeared and reappeared in front of the two cell jr.s. Gohan's younger counterpart easily disposed of them as he did the first one. Three down, six to go.

The six remaining Cell jr.s attacked the child Super Saiyan all at once. The younger Gohan easily destroyed the rest of Cell's children like he did with the others. Now young Gohan turned to his next opponent, Cell.

Back on the cliff Trunks and Goten were busy giving everyone a Senzu bean. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin awoke after they had been given a Senzu. Gohan took a little bit longer, but he eventually awoke with some of his regained strength from the Senzu bean.

"This fight is going to be intense. You three better get out of here. I'm going to stay and help dad and Piccolo. One they are back on their feet, I was you two to get out of here. I don't want either of you to get hurt." suggested Gohan.

Trunks and Goten looked at their brother and master. This was just like the fight all those years ago before Gohan stormed off to fight the Androids, the first fight after he lost his arm. The two young half-Saiyans were sworn to not let what happened to them then happen again now.

"You're not going to get rid of us that easily Gohan. We're staying if you like it or not. We're not going to let you fight on your own. We fight together or not at all." declared Trunks.

"And don't think you can knock us out like last time. We're not going to fall for that again. We're not those weak kids anymore. You have to trust us. Not like you have a choice." added Goten.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. It was obvious Trunks and Goten were determined to stay and there was nothing he could do about it. The half-Saiyan was forced to accept that his brothers weren't kids anymore and could look after themselves.

Trunks and Goten each gave Piccolo and Goku a Senzu bean. The two warriors awoke in a few moments. Vegeta was not too far from the rest of the Z fighters. Trunks offered his father a Senzu bean. The Saiyan prince ate the bean with anger and hurt pride.

All the warriors turned to see that young Gohan was holding his own against Cell. In fact it looked like he could actually win. But something wasn't right. Then it hit everyone. The younger Gohan was only toying with Cell. When he had dropped all that help him back, he must have also lost some of his common sense with it.

Cell powered up and the entire planet began to shake. The monstrous Android fired a Kamehameha at the planet. Gohan's child counterpart released an even more powerful Kamehameha and deflected Cell's attack. Cell was destroyed, for the moment.

Goku looked at his son. This was their chance. All his son had to do now was destroy Cell before he had a chance to regenerate.

"Strike now Gohan. Destroy cell before he has a chance to regenerate." screamed Goku.

The young Super Saiyan looked at his father.

"No! Not until he had the chance to suffer like all those people he killed." replied young Gohan.

Everyone was taken aback by how arrogant the young half-Saiyan was being. Cell regenerated his missing limbs and the fight continued. The monster was no match for his opponent and end up losing a great deal of his power.

Suddenly Cell fell to his knees. The monster began to expand and contract. Out of nowhere, Cell threw up Android 18. Without Android 18 Cell was forced to return to his semi-perfect form. Before Cell could hardly fight against the young Super Saiyan, but now he didn't stand a chance.

Instead of destroying Cell there and then, young Gohan decided to continue toying with Cell. The Android was easily thrown around by the ten year old Super Saiyan. When Cell couldn't take anymore of the beating, he decided to end the fight and the planet once and for all.

Cell's body began to expand. He swelled up like a balloon and doubled in size. The Z fighters, future half-Saiyan brothers, and Hercule with some News reporters were all shocked. Cell laughed and knew everyone was helpless.

"Foolish boy. You thought you could destroy me. I'm going to blow myself up and I'm going to take you and the entire planet with me. The slightest touch and I could go off. There is nothing you can do. I have one." maniacally laughed Cell.

The Z fighters were all shocked. They knew Cell wasn't bluffing. There was nothing they could do to stop him. They had failed. The Earth was doomed.

Goku stepped forward. He looked at his friends and said a quiet goodbye. Before he could use Instant Transmition, Goten appeared behind his father and struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. Goten caught his father and gently set him on the ground.

"Sorry dad, but I can't let you destroy yourself. I already lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again. Look after dad. Gohan, Trunks I'm sorry. I have to do this. Farewell my brothers. It was nice knowing you." sighed Goten.

Before anyone could stop him Goten used instant Transmition, to everyone's surprise, and appeared in front of Cell. Goten put a hand on Cell and smiled at the younger version of his older brother.

"Look after dad. He and your new little brother are going to need you. Goodbye." calmly said Goten.

And with that Goten was gone. Goten transported Cell and himself far from the corners of Earth's solar system, a few dozen light years from Earth.

The Z fighters were shocked by what Goten had done. Gohan fell to his knees crying.

"Goten you fool. Why did you have to do it? You got yourself killed. You fool." emotionally cried Gohan.

Trunks put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Gohan looked at Trunks. The look on Trunks' face told Gohan that his little brother was more confused and shocked by Goten's sacrifice than he saw. Gohan got to his feet and dried his tears. No matter what happened he still had to be strong for Trunks. And they still had the Dragon balls. They could just wish Goten back to life with everyone else Cell had killed. And when Goten was back Gohan was going to knock some sense into his little brother even if it killed him, again.

The Z fighters were all trying to grasp and accept what had happened. Krillin had turned his attention to Android 18. The short bald monk bent down and picked up the female Android.

Suddenly a powerful ki got everyone's attention. A ki blast from within the gathering smoke emerged and went through Trunks' chest. Trunks fell to the ground dead.

Gohan and Vegeta looked in shock and horror at Trunks' lifeless body. How had it happened? Who had killed Trunks? They were about to get their answer.

The smoke subsided and there stood Cell in his perfect form. No one could believe what they were seeing. Cell had been destroyed in the blast. They had seen with their own eyes. But still there he was, plain as day. How was it possible for Cell to have survived the explosion?

"What do you want from us Cell?" growled Vegeta.

"Nothing. I have everything I need now." replied Cell.

"But he's dead." stuttered Yamcha.

Cell evilly smirked at the warriors.

"You all though you had seen the last of me, didn't you? Well to bad. I'm alive. But I cannot say the same thing for Goten. Want to know how I survived the blast. It's actually quite simple. It's part of my design. Every cell has a life of its own. I can't die. Even if I self destruct I will always come back. One of my cells survived and that was all I needed for my regeneration. My cells had absorbed the knowledge of the Instant Transmition from Goten and I was able to use it once I was complete. So you could say I am new and improved. There is nothing you can do to stop me now." exclaimed Cell.

Before anyone had the chance to react Vegeta lunged at Cell. The Saiyan prince fought to the best of his abilities, but it was no use. Cell easily threw the Saiyan prince to the side and turned to his next opponent.

A ki signature began to rise. Everyone turned and saw that it was Gohan. The oldest of the half-Saiyans was in Super Saiyan form and continued to gain more and more power with each passing moment.

Gohan looked at the dead body of Trunks and through of the sacrifice Goten had done in vain. His mind then drifted to the deaths of the Z fighters in his time and all the people the Androids had killed in his world. Gohan couldn't stand himself.

"All my life I've been depending on others for protection. Even now I still need others to protect me. Well not anymore. I'm done being weak and hiding while everyone else fights and dies trying to protect me. This is it. I will destroy you. Cell!" thought Gohan.

Gohan threw back his head and let out a blood curtailing scream. Something in Gohan snapped and the rage he felt when he wanted to kill himself had returned. Only this time Gohan didn't want to kill himself, he wanted to kill Cell. Cell, the person who had taken the last thing he had loved and cared about away from him. Cell, the Android that would destroy the world, and possibly the entire universe, if he didn't do something to stop him.

Gohan concentrated all of his rage and anger until he could no longer stand it. With all of his strength Gohan forced himself to transform. Finally he had done it. He had reached Super Saiyan 2 and now he was going to kill Cell or die trying.

Gohan approached his younger counterpart. The young Super Saiyan looked up at his older self. The child had broken his arm during his fight with Cell, and now both versions of the half-Saiyan called Gohan only had the sure of their right arm.

"Let's do this kid. For all those people who never even had a chance of survival. I'll be glad to tear apart the one who killed by brothers by my own had." angrily growled Gohan.

The two Gohans took on identical fighting stances. Cell began to power up. All of the warriors braced themselves against the powerful winds created by cell releasing his ki. When Cell had finished powering up the final battle began.

Cell planned on releasing a Kamehameha wave large enough to destroy the Earth. The two Gohans braced themselves and together formed a powerful Kamehameha wave of their own.

The two Kamehameha waves moved towards each other at top speed. The Z fighters got out of the way before the two attacks collided. Despite their best efforts Cell's attack began to consume both the Gohan's attack. The two half-Saiyan warriors dug deep within themselves and found the strength they needed to keep going. With all their might the two Gohans forced their Kamehameha to overtake Cell's.

Piccolo rushed to help the two versions of his student. Without even having to turn around Cell threw the Namekian to the side. Seeing what Piccolo had done, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin flew to help assist in the battle, leaving Android 18, the body of Trunks and the unconscious Goku on the cliff.

The four warriors combined their attacks and attacked Cell from behind. Even when Cell knocked them down they just kept getting back up. Nothing was going to stop them. They would destroy Cell or die trying.

Vegeta appeared behind Cell and attacked the Android from behind. Cell was distracted and let his guard down for a moment. Sensing the opportunity, the two Gohans put everything they had into their last attack.

Cell was absorbed in the attack and was completely destroyed. This time he would be gone for good. They had done it. Cell was dead. The world was once again safe.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

When the two Gohans awoke they were at the Lookout. The first thing the two counterparts saw was a smiling Dende after he had healed their wounds. Dende smiled at the two counterparts. When the Guardian of Earth looked at Gohan his expression changed from joy to one of sympathy.

"I'm sorry about your brothers." apologised Dende.

Gohan smiled and got to his feet.

"You have no need to apologise Dende. We can still wish my brothers back using the dragon balls. They never died before so they will be brought back to life with the rest of the people Cell killed. And when they are back amongst the living I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." swore Gohan.

Android 18 awoke and sprang to her feet. The female Android was prepared to fight to the death if she had to.

"Dende get away from her quick. She'll punch a whole right through you." warned Yamcha.

Krillin looked from the former bandit back to the female Android.

"No body's going to kill anybody. We can put the past behind us, can't we? Now that both of the Gohans beat Cell we can all be friends." suggested Krillin.

Some of the Z fighters though Krillin had lost it. Android 18 was surprised by what Krillin had said.

"Gohan destroyed Cell?" wondered 18.

"You bet they did. They're both incredibly strong. So you can forget about punching whole in anyone." shouted Yamcha.

Tien looked at Yamcha. The former bandit was standing on the edge of the Lookout far from Android 18.

"Then why don't you come a little closer?" asked Tien.

Yamcha shot the triclops an unimpressed glare. Piccolo ignored the two fighters and approached the female Android.

"You should thank Krillin 18. He stayed at your side the whole time after Cell spat you out." told Piccolo.

18 looked at Krillin. The monk became nervous and tried to hide the blush on his face.

"It was nothing. I mean I enjoyed it. I mean...I just couldn't leave you there." stuttered Krillin.

The young Gohan thought he knew why Krillin was being so nervous around 18.

"I got it. Krillin, you have a crush on Android 18. Don't you." realised young Gohan.

Krillin knocked the young Saiyan over the head.

"Thanks mister smooth." muttered Krillin.

The Z fighters were shocked. Yamcha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? How could you? Krillin she's a..." began Yamcha.

"You know she's an Android. Right pal?" hoped Tien.

Krillin nervously grinned at his friends. Android 18 wasn't too amused by it either.

"Expect me to fall at your feet now? The big strong boy rescues me and I'm his forever, right? Not that easy. I was wrong about you Krillin." snapped 18.

18 flew off from the Lookout. Yamcha was furious at how 18 treated his friend.

"That ungrateful...I can't stand that Android. I'm going to show her..." growled Yamcha.

"I'm not so sure you can do that." said Tien.

Piccolo ignored the two fighters once again and focused on the matter at hand.

"We waisted enough time here. Let's hurry up and summon the dragon and undo the damage Cell has done." stated Piccolo.

The Z fighters laid the seven dragon balls out and summon the eternal dragon, Shenron. The green Chinese like dragon waited to grant two wishes before he went back to his own realm.

"Chose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes true." echoed Shenron.

Gohan stepped towards the eternal dragon. It had been a long time since he had seen Shenron and he couldn't remember a time he was more glad to see the dragon.

"Mighty Shenron. We wish for all of those killed by Cell to be brought back to life." told Gohan

"Your wish shall be granted." replied Shenron.

The dragon's eyes glowed red. Suddenly Trunks got up and Goten appeared out of nowhere. Gohan approached his two little brothers. Trunks and Goten smiled at Gohan. The three brothers quickly embraced and let go of each other again.

At that exact moment Goku regained consciousness. It had taken him the longest to regain consciousness and he had only awoke just slightly after the dragon was summoned. Goku looked around and quickly spotted the three versions of his sons and Trunks.

"What happened? Last I remember I was about to transport to Cell then I felt someone hit me in the back of the neck. Next thing I know I'm waking up at the lookout. Can someone tell me what's going on?" wondered Goku.

"I think Goten can explain everything to you, dad. Can't you little brother?" bitterly said Gohan.

Gohan shot his brother a dangerous glare. Goten knew Gohan was mad at him for getting himself killed. Goten decided it would best to do as his brother said and not try to enrage Gohan any further.

"I'm the one who knocked you out dad. It will make more sense if I start from the beginning. When I was still training with dad in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I accidentally overheard dad's plan to sacrifice himself if he had to. I was in bed and dad probably thought I was asleep, but I could hear him loud and clear. After that moment, I watched him when he trained by himself. I taught myself how to use the Instant Transmition technique. I had seen how dad used it just before I told him who I was and I had already been trying to use it when I got a free chance. When I could use the move fluently enough I just waited until I had to use it. And I'm glad I did. Something tells me you would have wanted to stay dead if you were killed in the explosion Cell made. Aren't I right dad?" explained Goten.

Goku nodded his head.

"You're right son. That was my plan. All the villains we had to fight were drawn to this planet because of me. I was going to stay dead in order to help protect the planet and all the people I care about. But since I'm alive it looks like I can no longer do that." sighed Goku.

Gohan looked at his father.

"What you just said was the most selfish thing I've ever heard. There's always going to be another strong tyrant who wants to destroy and take over the world. You being dead wouldn't stop that from happening dad. It's better if you stay alive. Someone has to train the kid and the baby once it's born. Remember that dad." stated Gohan.

Goku looked at his son. What Gohan had said made a lot of sense. Goku accepted the fact that he saw still alive and swore he would live his life to the fullest.

During all the commotion everyone had forgotten about the dragon and the second wish. Shenron wasn't too pleased about being ignored and being kept out of his realm longer than he had to.

"Hello! Is anybody going to make another wish or not?" impatiently snapped Shenron.

The Z fighters didn't know what to do with the second wish. Everyone was brought back to life and Cell was destroyed. They really didn't have any need for another wish.

They were going to let the dragon leave when Krillin intervened. Everyone looked at the bald monk in confusion and curiosity.

"I have a wish Shenron. I'd like you to change Androids 17 and 18 into human beens so they can live their lives in peace." calmly told Krillin.

Everyone was shocked by Krillin's wish. Shenron thought and can up with his answer.

"That wish cannot be granted. It is beyond my power." said Shenron.

Krillin looked down in self disappointment. The Z fighters didn't mind 18, but they didn't really want 17 back amongst the living. And 17 had been one of cell's victims and he hadn't been wished back. Krillin came up with another wish to make instead of the first one he suggested.

"Then can you at least remove the explosive from 18's body?" asked Krillin.

"It shall be done." agreed Shenron.

Shenron granted Krillin's wish and then disappeared. The seven dragon balls scattered to the four wins waiting until they could be used one year from the current day.

The Z fighters were all wondering why Krillin wanted to wish back 17. Krillin told them that he wanted 18 to be happy and that the two made a lovely couple.

18 exposed herself to the warriors. No one knew how long 18 had been there and at the moment it really didn't matter.

"Hey bonehead 17 is my twin brother." shouted 18.

"Oh man." gulped Krillin.

"No this is exhalent you dope. Didn't you hear? That guys her twin brother." cheered Yamcha.

18 dropped into a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't celebrate if I were you. If you think you've won my heart because of that lousy wish, you're mistaken. I didn't ask for your help. But it was really nice of you." snapped 18.

"It was? You mean you're not mad at me?" hoped Krillin.

"Not really. No." said 18.

"Well then, would you like to come over and join us?" offered Krillin.

"No thanks." declined 18.

18 ran and flew off the Lookout for real this time. Krillin looked down at the ground. Whoever said all was fair in love and war was dead wrong.

The Z fighters left the Lookout and went to their respective homes. On the way to the Son house, Gohan told Trunks what Vegeta did during his battle with Cell. Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're saying that Vegeta risked his life to avenge me? I don't believe it." disbelieved Trunks.

"I'm with Trunks. It's kind of hard to believe what you're telling us Gohan." agreed Goten.

Gohan smiled at his two younger brothers.

"Believe what you like. I'm telling you the truth and it really happened." assured Gohan.

"Maybe my father isn't so bad after all." whispered Trunks.

The rest of the flight was done in complete silence for the three half-Saiyan brothers. The next day at Capsule Corp. the three future half-Saiyans were being seen off by the Z fighters and the rest of their gang. Gohan, Trunks and Goten had all gotten changed back into their normal clothes and had their hair cit.

Gohan once again wore his dark orange gi with the simble for 'Han on the back and the Capsule Corp. logo on the front. As before Gohan wore no weighted training shirt, blue boots, and one blue wristband. Trunks wore his black muscle shirt, gray pants, yellow boots, dark blue Capsule Corp. jacket with, and had his sword strapped to his back. Goten wore his old light red gi with the simble for 'Han' on the back and Capsule Corp. logo on the front, short sleeved weighted black training shirt, some black wristbands and black boots the present Bulma had given him, both his broad swords were strapped to his back, and his hair was cut so he looked identical to Goku. Bulma had altered the clothes so Trunks and Goten could wear them back to the future.

With the last of their goodbyes said Gohan, Trunks, and Goten entered the time machine and headed back for their own timeline. As they traveled through the time stream it felt like hours were slowly creeping by and at the same time it felt like seconds were flying by faster than anyone could count. Time travel was funny that way.

The time machine emerged back in its original timeline. Gohan landed the time machine and he and his two brothers got out. Trunks and Goten were confused that they were at the destroyed remains of Dr. Gero's lab and not at Capsule Corp. like they thought they were going to be returning to. Gohan noticed his brothers' confusion and decided to tell them why they were at Dr. Gero's lab instead of Capsule Corp.

"I thought we would take care of Cell before he had the chance to escape. That way he'd never be able to destroy anything or hurt anyone. So what do you guys say? You want to get cell out of the way then deal with those Androids?" asked Gohan.

Trunks and Goten agreed with their brother. The three half-Saiyans cleared a way into the lab and found the basement Cell was still growing in. Before they destroyed Cell and the rest of the lab, the three brothers looked around to try and find if there was anything they could use from Dr. Gero's lab. They found nothing.

The lab was complete deprived of anything useful. No plans, no inventions, not even a deactivated Android 16. Gohan, trunks and Goten suspected the Dr. Gero of their time dismantled 16 and never got around to making 19 before he was killed by 17 and 18.

With nothing to their interest found, the three destroyed the lab and Cell with powerful ki blasts. The lab was beginning to explode. As they were trying to make their escape, a piece of the cave roof gave out and landed on Gohan. Gohan's lower body was trapped under the rock. Trunks and Goten moved quickly to get Gohan out from under the rock before the explosion caught up with them. When Gohan was free the three flew out of the lab, just barely making it out before the explosion destroyed the rest of the lab.

The three half-Saiyan brothers landed on the ground. Gohan moaned and fell to his left knee. Trunks and Goten were worried about their older brother.

"Gohan." concernedly said Trunks.

"Are you alright?" worried Goten.

Gohan turned and smiled at his two little brothers.

"I'm fine you two. I just sprained my leg. Looks like I won't be walking for a while. I hope Bulma doesn't confine me to a wheelchair again when she finds out about this." responded Gohan.

Trunks and Goten helped Gohan fly back to Capsule Corp. They had put the time machine back in its capsule before they destroyed the rest of Dr. Gero's lab. Now all that was left was to defeat the Androids and take care of Gohan's wounded leg.

Goten decided to speed things up and used Instant Transmition to transport himself and his two brothers to Capsule Corp. In seconds the three brothers were at the ruined building of Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten helped Gohan walked inside the destroyed building they called home.

Sitting at a desk reading a book was Bulma. Her long blue hair was back in a ponytail and she wore a plain t-shirt and jeans. Bulma suddenly felt a presence in the room and looked up. There in the door way stood Trunks and Goten helping support Gohan. Bulma couldn't believe it. Her son, Gohan and Goten were finally back. The owner of Capsule Corp. ran to the three half-Saiyan brothers, rejoiced to see them again.

"I can't believe you three are back. I missed you three so much. Gohan, what happened to your leg?" realised Bulma.

Bulma just noticed that Gohan's leg was hurt. The oldest half-Saiyan sighed and knew it was time to face the music. Hopefully Bulma wouldn't be too hard on him.

"I sprained my leg on our escape from Dr. Gero's lab. We went back and destroyed the remains of the lab. I'll tell you more later. For now I just want my leg bandaged and some food in my stomach." replied Gohan.

Bulma laughed and got a first aid kit from a nearby bookshelf. With her son and his two brother always getting hurt or beat up, Bulma had learned it was best to keep a first aid kit in every room in the house (even the bathroom0 just encase there was an emergency. Bulma had Gohan sit down and as she treated his leg. When Gohan's leg was bandaged Bulma looked back at her son and her son's best friend.

"Look at you two. You've both grown so much. You both even look older." noticed Bulma.

Trunks and Goten both smiled at the blue haired woman.

"We are, I guess. We each went into a room where a year passes in a single day. I even in with Veg...I mean dad." said Trunks.

"I got to spend some time with my dad to, but it was only a few months, and I learned how to use Instant Transmition." added Goten.

Bulma was a little surprised by what Trunks and Goten told her.

"That sounds like your father Trunks, stuffing a whole year of quality time into one day. I'm glad you got to spend some time with Goku Goten. Just don't think about using any of those new techniques you might have learned from your father's inside my house. Do you understand?" lightly joked Bulma.

Trunks and Goten both nodded. Bulma had been making some tea and asked if her son and his two brothers would like some. The three half-Saiyans all nodded and followed Bulma to the kitchen, Gohan being supported by his brothers every step of the way.

As Bulma was getting the tea ready she listened to Gohan, trunks and Goten tell her about the adventures they had in the past. Bulma wasn't too happy when she found out goten had killed himself, but she let it slide when she was told it was to save Goku's life. The blue haired woman served herself and the three half-Saiyans their tea.

"It sounds like you three had an exciting visit to the past. Is there anything else that happened that you want to tell me about?" wondered Bulma.

Trunks knew what he wanted to tell his mother what had happened to him in the past.

"Dad defended me in a battle." told Trunks.

"Trunks, you've got to be kidding." assumed Bulma.

"It's true. I didn't see it myself, but Gohan told me all about it afterwards. Dad went all out. Cell was incredibly strong and I was having a bad day to say the least. Gohan told me that when dad saw me die he was so upset he charged Cell like a wild man, with no chance of winning. Gohan said it was the best shot anyone got on Cell all day. Isn't it great mom." explained Trunks.

"Sure honey. It really is." nervously laughed Bulma.

Bulma couldn't believe that Vegeta actually did something noble. Goten rolled his eyes and tried not to think bad thoughts about Trunks' father.

"During the battle Gohan reached a new level of Super Saiyan. After we both died he achieved it. Now he's going to teach it to us. That will show the Androids or anyone else who is boss." stated Goten.

Bulma put down her tea and looked at Goten.

"Just what I need? Another way for you to destroy my house." sighed Bulma.

The three half-Saiyans laughed and Bulma laughed along with them. The conversation was cut short by an emergency broad cast over the radio. The Androids were attacking a nearby town. The Saiyan brother knew what they had to do.

Gohan was about to get up but was stopped by Bulma. The blue haired woman's blue eyes had a fire in them she only got when she was angry. Gohan gulped and sat back down.

"You're not going anywhere mister. Not with that leg of yours. Trunks and Goten can go fight the Androids; even if I would rather they stay here too. Wait until that leg heals. Then you can go around fighting as many monsters and bad guys as you want. Until then you're not leaving this house. Am I understood?" snapped Bulma.

Gohan nervously shook his head yes. Trunks and Goten quickly ran out of Capsule Corp. before Bulma decided to keep them under house arrest like Gohan. The two young half-Saiyans dropped their swords and Trunks threw off his jacket before they left to go fight the Androids.

When they were outside the two brothers powered up the Super Saiyan and took to the sky. They flew until they reached the town the Androids had been destroying. Androids 17 and 18 noticed as trunks and Goten landed on the ground. The two twin Androids had been terrorising an old man but stopped when the two Saiyan brothers showed up.

"Het it's you two? Where's the other guy. Aren't there normally three of you?" asked 17.

"Ya it's us. The name's Trunks and this is my brother Goten." seriously said Trunks.

"Gohan couldn't make it, but we'd be happy to fill in for him. This is the day the nightmare ends. You two will wish you never stepped foot out of Dr. Gero's lab." declared Goten.

17 and 18 weren't scared of the two annoying half-Saiyans. They had defeated them thousands of times in the past. This time wouldn't be any different.

"In case you two haven't noticed it never ends here. The only thing that ends is you two and that weak master of yours." reminded 17.

"Gosh how rude. They are such arrogant little punks. I want them dead." hissed 18.

"I don't mind. But look sis we'll be blowing week's worth of fun." stated 17.

"I don't care. I need this. I've been in a bad mood all day." said 18.

18 lunged at the two brothers. The two separated and attacked 18 from different sides. 18 noticed how much stronger the two were from the last time they fought. 17 noticed the same thing as his sister.

"Man they're good. I don't know how, but they've changed." realised 17.

"I hate you." growled 18.

Trunks and Goten remained calm in the face of their mortal enemies.

"You hate the fact that you're completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way that you do right now all of the time like the people of this planet. Fools, how do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain?" clearly spoke Trunks.

"Now it's your turn. We'll avenge the Z fighters and everyone else you ever hurt or killed. Face it you've met your match. I hope you enjoy it." deeply spoke Goten.

17 and 18 attacked Trunks and Goten at the same time. The half-Saiyan brothers easily deflected all of the twin Androids' attacks. When 18 wasn't paying attention Trunks and Goten ganged up on her and combined their ki into one ki blast.

"This is for Gohan." shouted Trunks and Goten.

And with that Android 18 was destroyed. 17 was completely speechless. He couldn't believe the two weak half-Saiyans had just killed his sister.

"It can't be? You killed her. Kid that's one mistake you won't live to regret." swore 17.

"You think this life is all about you." began Trunks.

"But what about the others? The ones you two killed?" finished Goten.

Once again the brothers combined their attacks and destroyed 17. When the Androids were dead Trunks and Goten turned their attention to the old man. They brought him to a hospital and then flew back to Capsule Corp.

Bulma and Gohan were patiently waiting their return. Trunks and Goten told them that they had defeated the Androids. When words got out of the Androids defeat the whole world excited and declared Gohan, Trunks, and Goten the greatest heroes on the face of the Earth.

It was over. The Androids had finally been defeated. To the people of Earth it seemed like a dream. No more living in fear, no more worrying when the next attack was going to be, no more worrying about who was going to be killed, the nightmare was over.

**Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
